De la A a la Z
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.
1. A de ámbar

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

A de ámbar

Si me preguntaran cual era mi color favorito podría responder que lo eran muchos… adoraba el celeste, el verde, el lila y el azul; todos los colores en general me resultaban agradables. Pero si tendría que elegir únicamente uno, sin duda diría que mi color favorito era el ámbar.

Ámbar era un color claro, que me resultaba cálido a la hora de mirarlo y que jamás podría cansarme. Pero la principal razón por la cual se había vuelto mi favorito entre tantos, era porque él tenía los ojos de ese hermoso color.

Shaoran, el chico del cual estaba enamorada, tenía una perfecta mirada ámbar que hacía suspirar a más de una mujer. Al conocerlo, sus ojos fueron lo primero que atrajo mi atención. Si bien estos parecían querer asesinarte la mayoría de las veces, si uno miraba más allá de lo que el chico aparentaba, uno podía descubrir que su mirada era cálida. Fogosa e intimidante.

Y quizás eso había sido el principal aliciente para terminar suspirando yo también por él.

Había escuchado alguna vez a alguien decir que los ojos era la ventana del alma; si uno miraba a través de ellos podía descubrir la esencia de la persona, conocerlo más a fondo… de alguna manera saber que era lo que esa persona ocultaba. Y yo creía fervientemente en esa teoría, y la había puesto a prueba con Shaoran.

Li era un chico algo duro de apariencia. Lo había conocido varios años atrás, en la primaria, cuando se había mudado a Japón con su familia. Era callado, hosco y hasta bastante molesto cuando se lo proponía, y nunca me esforcé en lo más mínimo por interesarme en conocerlo verdaderamente. Jamás le había dado una oportunidad.

Llegada la secundaria y más aun durante la preparatoria, Shaoran se había vuelto eso que la gente llamaba popular. Mis compañeras y hasta mis amigas hablaban de él al menos una vez al día y aquello me intrigó, ¿qué era lo que mi compañero tenía que traía locas a todas las féminas del instituto? Y así fue como, luego de tantos años, volví a reparar en él.

Mi segunda primera impresión fue que él era igual de callado, igual de hosco y mucho más molesto que antes. Shaoran era lo que los profesores etiquetaban como "chico problema": llegaba a todas sus clases tarde, siempre parecía generar disputas a su alrededor y hasta tenía apariencia de pertenecer a alguna banda de asesinos o maleantes. Era la clase de chico en la cual una "chica bien" se fijaría por el solo de hecho de representar todo eso que estaba prohibido.

Pero no quería quedarme con esa impresión suya, quería creer que él no era todo lo malo que todos decían. Esta vez le daría su oportunidad.

Y podía asegurar que en un comienzo fue un total desastre. Yo me auto describía como una persona alegre y conversadora, todo lo contrario a lo que Shaoran representaba, por lo que las confrontaciones fueron esperadas. Sin embargo no me resigné y al poco tiempo fui considera amiga suya, algo que hasta ese momento jamás había ocurrido.

Y lo había logrado gracias a la perseverancia. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Shaoran era un buen chico, quizás un tanto descarrilado, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, y lo había descubierto mirando más allá de la tosca mirada que me regalaba cada vez que me acercaba a hablarle. Sus ojos ámbar eran más que unos bonitos ojos de un color llamativo, eran ojos que mostraban que detrás de su fachada ruda, era una persona vulnerable como cualquier otra, una persona que quería encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiese. Era simplemente una persona.

Terminé descubriendo que Shaoran en realidad era un chico tímido, introspectivo y con una inteligencia superior a la de varias personas a las cuales yo consideraba inteligentes. Era amable y hasta cariñoso, aunque esto último era quizás lo más difícil de creer. Pero lo importante era que había descubierto que él no era solamente lo que los demás creían que era. Y así fue como terminé fijándome en mi amigo como algo más que amigos.

Si me ponía a pensar cuales eran las cosas que me habían enamorado de Shaoran podía mencionar varias, pero principalmente eran sus ojos. Gracias a ellos había conocido al verdadero Shaoran Li.

Si me preguntaran cual era mi color favorito podría responder que lo eran muchos… adoraba el celeste, el verde, el lila y el azul; todos los colores en general me resultaban agradables. Pero si tendría que elegir únicamente uno, sin duda diría que mi color favorito era el ámbar… porque sus ojos eran color ámbar y porque al fin y al cabo sus ojos eran los que me habían llevado a enamorarme perdidamente de Shaoran.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Heme aquí con este proyecto que, nuevamente, surgió en la noche pasada. El mes de junio está resultando ser mi mes de inspiración…**

 **Este será el inicio de lo que serán una serie de historias cortas, veintiséis en total, basadas en palabras claves ordenadas alfabéticamente, que Sakura utilizará para describir a Shaoran. Es una idea simple pero que me ha gustado justamente por eso, por su simpleza.**

 **Como habrán visto aquí, cada capítulo que iré subiendo girará en torno a una palabra. En este caso ha sido "ámbar", la cual Sakura utiliza para relatar como conoció a Shaoran y como el color de sus ojos se volvió su favorito, debido a que gracias a ellos, ella terminó enamorada de él.**

 **En este caso ha sido bastante breve, no sé a ciencia cierta si los demás serán más extensos o más cortos, aun trabajo en ello.**

 **En dos días subiré el siguiente, la B.**

 **Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este simple proyecto, y si les ha gustado (como siempre digo) no duden en darme su opinión. Si no fuera por ustedes hoy no estaría aquí.**

 **Besos sabor a sandias,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	2. B de beso

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

B de beso

Para una mujer, el primer beso siempre fue considerado el más importante. Ese momento en que tus labios perdían la inocencia, compartiendo un momento especial con la persona con la cual habías decidido hacerlo. Iba cargado de muchos sentimientos y emociones; las famosas mariposas en el estómago, el cosquilleo en las manos y toda la piel erizada al momento de experimentar esa primera sensación. La sensación de estar besando a una persona.

Desde chica había soñado con eso, lo veía en las películas infantiles que mi madre me ponía, y lo charlábamos día a día junto a mis amigas, imaginando como sería ese momento, anhelando que llegara rápido para así saciar nuestra curiosidad.

Chiharu había sido la primera en dar el gran paso luego de declarársele al gran amor de su vida. La siguiente fue Tomoyo y así, una a una, todo mi grupo íntimo de amigas. Las opiniones habían sido muchas y muy variadas, pero todas terminábamos alegrándonos las unas a las otras. Todas lo habían disfrutado, una experiencia única e irrepetible al parecer. Pero en mi caso no fue así, quizás porque no a todas les podían salir bien las cosas.

Mi primer beso había sido robado, claramente, sin mi consentimiento.

Y la mayor ironía de la vida era que mi primer beso lo había robado la persona con la cual quería tenerlo.

Era verano, último fin de semana que teníamos de vacaciones antes de comenzar con el último año de preparatoria. Tomoyo había decidido dar una pequeña fiesta en su gran casa ya que sus padres estaban ausentes. Lo que al principio se había organizado como algo "pequeño" terminó siendo una de las mayores reuniones del año… no miento al recordar que eran cientos las personas que habían asistido, tanto conocidos como desconocidos.

Por supuesto que, como mejor amiga de la anfitriona, yo estaba entre los presentes, yendo de aquí para allá, generalmente evitando que los invitados rompieran las cosas de valor o hicieran "sus cosas" en los rincones de la casa.

Llegado un punto, cargaba más estrés que diversión, y la primera persona en sufrir mi frustración fue nada más y nada menos que Shaoran. Lo había encontrado en un rincón siendo acorralado por una pelirroja, a la cual yo consideraba bastante zorra, por lo que inmediatamente decidí interrumpir, mandándola a la otra punta de la casa, por no decir a otro lado. Él había suspirado aliviado, pero antes de siquiera pronunciar alguna palabra de agradecimiento, comencé con mis no tan frecuentes monólogos interminables.

Ya no recuerdo a ciencia cierta cuáles fueron las cosas que mencioné durante esa hora que aprisioné a Li, pero supe detenerme cuando, no solo su cara de irritación me lo indicó, sino cuando también murmuró cuan irritante estaba siendo… era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir algo así de mí. Si bien sabía que de seguro lo pensaba, nunca me lo había dicho tan directo y eso fue chocante en todos los sentidos.

Sumado a que no cargaba con un buen humor, empecé a hacer una escena, en la cual le dije de todo menos bonito… eso podía recordarlo claramente. A cada palabra que decía, el ceño de Shaoran se iba frunciendo cada vez más, al punto de querer quitarme los sesos con la mirada.

-Eres realmente insoportable Sakura, por qué no te callas –dijo escupiendo cada una de sus palabras.

-Por qué no haces el intento de hacerme callar, idiota –le respondí igual de ácida.

Y así había sido como mi beso había sido robado. Tomándome completamente distraída, Shaoran acalló mis palabras golpeando mis labios con los suyos en un beso un tanto violento, un tanto fogoso. Un tanto extraño. Fueron apenas unos segundos que duró, luego se separó de mí y se alejó lo más rápido posible del lugar, incluso de la fiesta, puesto que no lo había vuelto a ver en toda la noche.

Quizás exagero un poco al decirlo, pero en ese momento quise llorar. Sí, mi beso había sido con Shaoran, mi amigo del cual estaba enamorada, pero no había sido en las circunstancias que anhelaba.

Al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, yo soñaba con un momento romántico, un par de palabras dulces al oído, una sutil caricia en la mejilla, y el roce torturante de sus labios sobre los míos… pero estaba lejos de haber sido así. Simplemente había sido un beso para acallarme, porque al pensarlo con la cabeza en frío, sin gente alrededor y sin la molesta música fuerte, él tenía razón, esa noche había estado sumamente insoportable. Pero no por aquello le perdonaría tan fácilmente el arrebato que él tuvo conmigo.

Pasamos dos semanas enteras sin hablarlos, quizás por vergüenza, quizás por rencor, o porque quizás ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, porque en ese sentido ambos nos parecíamos bastantes. Sabía que recuperar la amistad que tanto me había costado obtener recaía en mis manos, por lo que una tarde, decidida, opté por hablarle.

Y simplemente Shaoran permaneció indiferente. Fui yo la que habló, la que se disculpó, y él tan solo se limitaba a mirar el cielo, distraído en sus pensamientos, como si no escuchara realmente lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero esta vez respeté su espacio, había aprendido la lección y no volvería a cometer el mismo error de exasperarlo.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, empezaba a impacientarme y a sentirme nerviosa, hasta que finalmente decidió mirarme a los ojos, sin poder descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando. Suspiró resignado, como si tuviese un conflicto interno y luego me abrazo. Así sin más.

-Te había extrañado, mocosa –pronunció seriamente sin soltarme.

-Eres un idiota, Li –respondí devolviéndole el abrazo y sintiéndome increíblemente feliz por dentro.

-Se suponía que no debía ser así, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, tú primer beso –se separó de mí, mirándome fijamente logrando que me incomodara como solo él sabía hacer-. A ustedes las mujeres les gustan toda esa mierda romántica y eso –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah eso. Pues supongo que sí. Supongo que ya tendré otra oportunidad para que me besen románticamente –y automáticamente el ceño de Shaoran se profundizó y su mirada pareció lanzar fuego-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Estás demente si piensas que dejaré que algún idiota intente besarte…

-Pero Shaoran…

-… porque yo seré el único idiota que te besará.

Y acto seguido robó mi segundo beso de la misma forma en que había robado el primero: en un intento de hacer que cerrara la boca. Esta vez fui más rápida y atrevida, y con la poca experiencia que tenía hice el intento de corresponder el brutal contacto que estábamos teniendo, haciendo gruñir a Shaoran, algo que me erizó la piel, encantándome.

Quizás había sido en ese momento, o quien sabe cuándo, pero poco a poco fuimos dejando de ser amigos, para ir convirtiéndonos en algo más que eso. Sabía que con él jamás existiría un título de noviazgo, no le gustaban esas cosas, las creía ridículas, y a mi simplemente no me interesaban, siempre y cuando siguiera besándome como lo hacía en todos y cada uno de sus arrebatos.

Porque quizás yo no había tenido un primer beso romántico, dulce y tierno como el que todas mis amigas me habían descrito. Quizás no había tenido un momento único e irrepetible… pero lo prefería así, y si me daban la oportunidad de elegir, lo elegiría nuevamente.

Porque yo, en cambio, había recibido el beso más arrebatador y fogoso que jamás creí que alguien fuera capaz de dar, cargado de pasión, que dejaba mis labios grabados a fuego. Y lo mejor de todo era que no eran únicos y irrepetibles, porque cada uno de los besos que me daba, eran igual de arrebatadores, de fogosos, de apasionados, haciéndome dejar deseosa, rogando para que el tiempo pasase volando y así poder sentir nuevamente su dulce boca invadiendo la mía.

Porque cada beso que me daba llevaba su propia marca, la marca de Shaoran Li. Una marca que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar por nada en el mundo.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Debo admitir que no subí antes el capítulo porque he tenido un "accidente". Resulta que tiño mi pelo de colores algo locos… hasta hace poco lo tenía en color magenta. Para cambiar quise probar con azul, y resulta que me quedó más bien violeta, por partes azul grisáceo (? El punto es que estoy algo histérica por ello.**

 **Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo nuevo capítulo para gusto o disgusto de ustedes, ya me dirán que les ha parecido. En una primera instancia quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este proyecto, ¡gracias! Este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes.**

 **En segundo lugar quiero aclarar algunas cosas, antes de que se preste a confusión:**

 **One… Todos los capítulos serán desde la perspectiva de Sakura, donde ella contará distintas experiencias, recuerdos, pensamientos que tienen que ver con ella, con Shaoran, con ambos.**

 **Two… Los capítulos NO tienen una correlatividad cronológica. A que voy con esto… ejemplo: el primer capítulo sucedió en X fecha, el cuarto, quizás, suceda en una fecha anterior a esa, y el sexto en una posterior. (Modo ejemplificativo, no quiere decir que se presenten si o si en ese orden)**

 **Three… La Sakura que relata cada capítulo es LA MISMA, o sea, es una Sakura de una edad X que "recuerda" cada momento que vivió, una especie de bitácora basada en sus vivencias con Shaoran. Aun no he dado datos precisos de su edad, a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos, nos iremos dando cuenta.**

 **Four… El primer capítulo no ha tenido diálogos, en cambio este sí. No puedo asegurar que todos serán de una u otra forma, eso lo iré variando, dependiendo la necesidad.**

 **Y con esto creo haber aclarado los puntos principales. Ruego a todos que sí, de haber quedado alguna otra duda, no duden en hacérmela saber para así aclarárselas de modo personal, o en el siguiente posteo.**

 **Shaoran es un poco** **bastante** **bruto, pero hace el intento de ser tierno, y eso es doblemente tierno, me derrite el corazón.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo, me alegran los días enormemente con sus palabras de aliento.**

 **El domingo subiré el tercer capítulo, la C, ¿C de…? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

 **Besos sabor a fresas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	3. C de chocolate

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

C de chocolate

-Shaoran –llamé-, ya faltan pocas semanas para tu cumpleaños.

-Ajá –afirmó él sin abrir los ojos, totalmente relajado.

Ambos estábamos recostados en el césped del jardín trasero de mi casa. Era una mañana de domingo de verano sumamente agradable y la disfrutábamos allí, viendo como las pocas nubes rebeldes que invadían el cielo iban pasando una tras otra, evaporándose, borrando su existencia.

Shaoran había aparecido hacía unas horas, infiltrándose como tantas veces hacia por la puerta trasera, la cual siempre mi padre dejaba abierta. Para su suerte ni él ni mi hermano estaban en mi casa a esa hora, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre había corrido con esa misteriosa suerte.

Él mismo había preparado el desayuno y subiendo las escaleras, lanzó un grito aterrador cuando ingresó a mi habitación, despertándome de mi profundo sueño con el gran susto de mi vida. Shaoran tan solo rió a carcajadas durante lo que me pareció, fueron varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se fue, protegiendo su cuerpo de los objetos que le lanzaba, completamente histérica de que me hubiese despertado de esa forma, pero mucho más avergonzada de que me viese con mi infantil pijama de ositos.

Para mi sorpresa, su desayuno estuvo delicioso, y hasta pude apreciar un sutil sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas cuando le agradecí el gesto. Verlo avergonzado me llenaba de ternura y estaba segura de que no eliminaría esa imagen de mi cabeza nunca.

Más bien cerca del mediodía fuimos a lanzarnos al césped, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que ese día parecía querer regalarnos y que nosotros no dudamos en desaprovechar. Estuvimos en completo silencio, respirando el aroma a flores del cual mi jardín estaba repleto; no hacía falta palabras entre nosotros, nunca nos había resultado incómodo, él era sumamente callado y yo había aprendido a respetar su espacio. Nuestra amistad, pese a ser extraña, era una bella amistad.

Y allí fue, mientras exploraba en mi mente, que recordé que en apenas algunos días iba a ser el cumpleaños de Shaoran. Sabía que a él no le resultaba interesante el dato, su respuesta lo decía todo, pero en cambio, a mí, me encantaban los cumpleaños.

Desde niña festejaba por cada nuevo año en mi vida, en la vida de mi familia y en la de mis amigos, por eso saber que este iba a ser el primer cumpleaños de Shaoran que pasábamos juntos me emocionaba.

-¿Qué quieres que te regale? –pregunté sentándome erguida, ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta y comenzar a planear todo en mi cabeza.

-Nada –respondió seco, como solía hacer ante cada pregunta que solía hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nada? –inquirí escéptica-. Debes querer algo, todo el mundo quiere algo para su cumpleaños.

-Yo no.

-¡Oh vamos, Shaoran! –intenté persuadir mientras empezaba a zarandearlo desde la pierna-. Dime, dime, dime.

-Piénsalo de esta forma, Sakura –dijo abriendo al fin sus ojos-. No tendrás que gastar dinero en mí.

-¡Pero yo quiero gastarlo en ti!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres importante para mí. Además –agregué-, los cumpleaños son importantes para todos, y quiero hacerte sentir especial, quiero darte algún regalo, por insignificante que pueda resultarte.

-Olvídalo, Sakura.

Dio por terminada la conversación en ese instante. Se levantó, limpió los restos de gramilla en sus pantalones y su playera, y así como vino sin decir nada, se fue de la misma forma, dejándome en el suelo, completamente perdida en mis pensamientos. Shaoran estaba equivocado si creía que yo no le daría su regalo.

Durante dos semanas estuve literalmente persiguiéndolo para que me dijera que quería, o para al menos, descubrirlo por mi cuenta. No compartíamos ninguna clase en la preparatoria, por lo que mis momentos para irrumpir con su tranquilidad eran durante los recesos o en el almuerzo. Pero pese a mis intentos no había logrado que diera su brazo a torcer.

Era doce de julio. Al día siguiente era la ocasión especial, y aun tenía la mente en blanco. No tenía su obsequio, ni tampoco la más mínima idea de que comprarle. En un intento desesperado había decidido ir hasta su casa, a la cual eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las veces que la había visitado. Toqué el timbre y decidí esperar a que alguien escuchara el llamado.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura –saludó una mujer cuando la puerta se abrió. Ieran, la madre de mi amigo, estaba frente a mí.

-Buenos días, señora Li –saludé respetuosamente-. ¿Estaría Shaoran en casa?

-Él ha salido hace unos minutos, no sabría decirte cuándo volverá.

-Oh. Pues supongo que entonces lo llamaré más tarde –dije totalmente resignada.

-Sakura, ¿no gustas en pasar a esperarlo? –ofreció mientras hacia un espacio entre su cuerpo y la puerta, invitándome a pasar.

-No quiero molestarla, señora Li.

-No eres una molestia querida –sonrió sutilmente, demostrándome que Shaoran había sacado su enigmática sonrisa-. Hace mucho que no nos visitabas.

Asentí algo cohibida, y esta vez hice caso a su petición e ingresé a la casa de la familia Li. Dentro estaba todo silencioso, por lo que supuse que sus alborotadas cuatro hermanas no estaban, dejando a Ieran con una tranquilidad completa. Su padre había muerto mucho antes de que él se mudara a Japón, por lo que solo lo conocía por fotos y por lo poco que solía mencionarlo.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita? Si es que se puede saber –preguntó mientras me indicaba que se sentara en uno de los sofás de la gran sala.

-Solo venía a intentar hacer que Shaoran me dijera que es lo que quiere por su cumpleaños.

-Ya veo –meditó unos segundos-. ¿Quieres algo para beber o comer?

-No hace falta, muchas gracias señora Li.

Ella sonrió e inmediatamente salió de la sala, dejándome sola y algo sorprendida. Pocos minutos después regresó con una bandeja con algunas galletas y dos jugos de frutas que me recordaron que en realidad si me encontraba algo sedienta.

-¿Tienes en mente qué regalarle o simplemente nada?

-Lamento decir que nada –suspiré-. Shaoran es algo terco, y no quiso decirme nada, ni darme una mísera pista de lo que quería –expliqué mientras tomaba una galleta-. Podría comprarle cualquier cosa, pero no me gustaría que sea algo que le termine disgustando.

-Entiendo. Mi hijo puede ser un tanto complicado la mayoría de las veces, pero créeme que cualquier regalo que tú le des él lo va a apreciar realmente.

-¿Usted lo cree? –pregunté sonrojada.

Ella asintió-. A Shaoran hay pocas cosas que realmente pueden llegar a apasionarle o gustarle. Pero hay algo que seguro amará que le regales.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y qué es? –quise saber lo más pronto posible sin ocultar mi emoción.

-Si te lo digo, ya no sería un regalo del todo personal. Simplemente te diré que, cuando Shaoran regrese, quizás deberías prestar especial atención a su entorno. Quizás encuentres que ese algo que ya tenías internalizado, que ya era normal para ti, es ese algo que a él le gustaría, inconscientemente, que le regalen.

Antes de poder decir o preguntar algo a su explicación tan misteriosa, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Shaoran hizo saber a todos los habitantes de la casa que ya había regresado. Al verme en la sala junto a su madre, galletas y jugos, se sorprendió más de lo que creí haberlo visto nunca.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó intrigado.

-Vine a visitarte –me encogí de hombros-. Muchas gracias señora Li, por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer querida. Y puedes decirme Ieran.

-Claro, Ieran –sonreí y ella se retiró, dejándome a solas con su hijo, quien seguía mirándome como si tuviera dos cabezas-. ¿Qué sucede?

Shaoran no dijo nada, simplemente negó y empezó a subir las escalares en dirección al primer piso. Rápidamente seguí sus pasos para no terminar quedando sola y sin siquiera esperar a que me invite a pasar, me metí con él en su habitación.

No era la primera vez que estaba allí; siempre me había gustado la decoración sobria del lugar. Todo mostraba la marca inigualable de Shaoran, desde el color de la pintura de las paredes, hasta la forma alfabética en que acomodaba sus libros en las repisas.

-Tú madre es realmente agradable –dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Agradable no es la palabra con la cual la describiría.

Sonreí y, recordando las palabras de Ieran, empecé a mirar cada rincón de su habitación, de su entorno, tratando de buscar la pista que ella había dicho que existía. Si no fuera tan despistada, quizás lo hubiese notado con muchísima anterioridad. Shaoran se limitaba a mirarme, recostado en la cama, mientras jugaba con un balón de basquetbol y sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño envoltorio de color brillante.

Y ahí lo noté.

Desde ese paquetito que había sacado de sus pantalones, hasta en el escritorio donde estaban los libros del instituto y su ordenador. Todo estaba repleto. Había de tamaños muy variados, unos muy grandes y otros un tanto pequeños; de todos los colores y formas, con envoltorios llamativos y otros más recatados. De montones de gustos, algunos sin abrir, y otros que parecían ya haber sido devorados…

Shaoran amaba el chocolate más que a su propia vida.

Sonreí como tonta al darme cuenta que recién lo notaba, cuando él siempre había demostrado amar ese dulce. Nunca faltaba la ocasión en que veía saciando su hambre o antojo con alguno.

Salí apurada de su habitación sin dar explicación, despidiéndome con rapidez. Bajé las escaleras y salí de su casa, no sin antes saludar a Ieran y agradecerle nuevamente por su ayuda. Porque realmente aquella mujer me había ayudado más que nadie, y en tan solo cinco minutos.

Llegué al centro de la ciudad, no muy alejado de allí y puse manos a la obra. Horas después ya estaba en mi casa, con un dolor increíble en los pies y con mi cabeza a punto de explotar, pero todo estaba listo. Frente a mí, una caja decorada en distintos tonos de verdes, ocultaba el regalo que había decidido darle a Shaoran… y estaba cien por ciento segura de que le gustaría.

Al otro día el sol había salido a relucir sus rayos temprano como siempre. Por primera vez en mi vida había hecho caso a mi despertador, a pesar de ser domingo, y luego de ducharme y corroborar por quinta vez que estaba lista, tomé el regalo y me despedí de mi padre y hermano para empezar a caminar a paso veloz a la casa del castaño.

Hice el ritual del día anterior; toqué el timbre, esperé, y esta vez fue una de sus hermanas la que me había abierto la puerta. Me recibió con una reluciente sonrisa, como la que todos los miembros de esa familia parecían tener, y me hizo esperar mientras llamaba a Shaoran que aun seguía en su habitación.

Tan pronto como bajó con su eterna seriedad, me indicó que saliésemos de la casa. Completamente sumisa y sin rechistar, hice caso a su sutil orden. Caminamos en completo silencio hasta llegar a un parque, donde tomamos asiento en un pequeño banco libre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran! –felicité emocionada a la vez que le extendía la caja que hasta ese momento él no había parecido ver.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó curioso tomándola.

-¿Cómo que "¿y esto?"? ¡Es tú regalo! ¡Ábrelo! –dije claramente más ansiosa que él.

Me miró atento unos segundos y luego pasó a soltar el largo listón que envolvía su regalo. Con más cuidado del que creí ver jamás en él, levantó la tapa y pude notar automáticamente como sus ojos parecían iluminarse mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Y yo sonreí junto a Shaoran al saber que había dado en el blanco al elegir el presente.

-¿Todo esto es para mí? ¿Por mi cumpleaños? –preguntó incrédulo, pasando su mirada de mí a la caja.

-¡Por supuesto! –me acerqué a él para poder tener más a vista lo que traía en sus manos-. No sabía realmente cual comprar, ¡así que compré todos! –anuncié señalando todos los chocolates que pedían a gritos ser devorados-. Sé que es algo simple, pero espero que te guste.

-Sakura –pronunció muy cerca de mí-, es el mejor regalo que jamás pude recibir… pero porque has sido tú la que me lo ha dado –me sonrojé instantáneamente, no sólo por sus palabras, sino porque era una de las primeras veces que lo escuchaba decir algo así.

Minutos después, todo el encanto se perdió cuando le robé un bombón relleno de menta, que, según él, eran de sus preferidos. Solo pude reír ante lo encantador que se veía Li enojado por haber perdido uno de sus chocolates.

Porque definitivamente si uno quería comprar un frío corazón como el suyo, debía regalarle sus chocolates preferidos… y evitar robárselos.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y mientras termino de tomar mi infaltable café matutino, aparezco por estos lados.**

 **¡GRACIAS! La verdad es que me encanta ver como a tantas personitas les gusta todo esto en lo cual me esfuerzo en escribir. No saben cómo AMO leer sus comentarios y contestárselos. LAS ADORO. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Y tal y como dos lectoras dijeron (Alice2512 y una anónima)… ¡la C es de chocolate! Algo que creí muy característico de nuestro Shaoran. No pude evitar imaginármelo enojado al ver como Sakura le robaba su preciado tesoro. ¡Yo haría lo mismo! Y cabe destacar que la descripción de su habitación es exactamente igual a la mía… porque gorda siempre.**

 **Como han notado (o espero que lo hayan hecho) éste capítulo pasa tiempo antes del anterior, unas pocas semanas, pero ya notamos como entre ambos castaños hay un poco más de química (el comentario de Shaoran lo demuestra) y también tuvimos la sorpresa de la aparición de Ieran, la cual fue de gran ayuda para Sak.**

 **Ante cualquier consulta recuerden que aquí estoy para saciar sus dudas o curiosidades.**

 **Y un pequeño avisín para todos… en mi perfil iré avisando las fechas de las actualizaciones que iré haciendo.**

 **Próximo capítulo… la D, ¿de qué será?.**

 **Besos sabor vainilla,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	4. D de dios

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

D de dios

Los dioses existen desde tiempos milenarios… los egipcios tenían centenares de dioses, de los cuales, los principales, eran pertenecientes a la enéada heliopolitana. Los griegos también tenían montones, al igual que los romanos, que al fin y al cabo habían "robado" sus creencias. Más actualmente existían un sinfín de religiones… el cristianismo, el evangelismo, el budismo, el judaísmo, el islam, entre otras tantas; todas poseían su deidad a la cual adoraban.

Si tuviera que describir el aspecto físico de alguna deidad sin haber visto con anterioridad dibujos o esculturas, sin duda los imaginaría y describiría tal y como era él, porque no podía creer que ese chico al que solía ver todos los días de mi vida, fuese un simple humano… un humano común y corriente, pero que sin embargo parecía haber sido hecho a la semejanza de algún dios.

-Sak, se te está cayendo la baba cada vez que lo miras.

-¿Qué dices Tomoyo? –pregunté sin quitar la vista de mi objetivo.

-Li debe sentir tus ojos clavados en su nuca, deberías disimular un poco –dijo riendo.

-¿Disimular? –La miré incrédula-, ¿para qué? Las zorras de las porristas no le quitan el ojo de encima nunca, ¿y yo, que soy su chica debería hacerlo?

-¿"Su chica"? –preguntó riendo aun más.

-Nunca nos pusimos oficialmente de novios. Además –expliqué-, Shaoran siempre dice que soy su chica, ya me acostumbre.

-Son tan tiernos como pareja, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado si no me lo hubieses contado y no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos.

No respondí y volví a mi tarea de ver como Shaoran corría a un lado de la cancha, atento y a la espera de que el balón le fuese entregado. Segundos después, hacía la segunda anotación y el público enloqueció.

En el último año de preparatoria había decidido meterse al equipo de futbol, y parecía irle bastante bien, además de que se había hecho con varios amigos y eso me alegraba por montones. Lo único que tenía de malo es que ahora era incluso más popular y hasta la última persona del instituto sabía de él. Las mujeres no paraban de lanzársele encima aun y sabiendo que estaba en una relación conmigo, y eso me enfurecía hasta colmar el poco límite que mi paciencia conocía.

Pero quizás, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, las comprendía. Shaoran parecía haber caído del mismísimo Olimpo.

Tenía un aspecto físico envidiable, alto y fornido, sin llegar a la exageración. Todos sus músculos parecían haber sido tallados a mano con extrema precisión. Adoraba tocarlos, abrazarlo y sentir como se tensaban en su espalda. Sentir como, cuando él me alzaba en lo alto, sus brazos parecían más grandes. Verlo perseguir el balón y apreciar el trabajo de sus piernas. Shaoran no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Además de sus ojos ámbar, sumamente serios pero también brillosos, amaba su cabello. Era más suave que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiese tocado. Pasar mis dedos por ellos mientras los acariciaba cuando dormía, cuando lo acercaba a mí para besarlo, o simplemente cuando lo abrazaba… todo era un pasatiempo tan increíblemente encantador y simple que jamás lo cambiaría.

-¡Shaoran! –alguien gritó con una voz demasiado chillona para ser la mía. La capitana de las porristas estaba varias gradas más abajo, agitando sus pompones, queriendo llamar su atención-. ¡Shaoran! ¡Vamos, Shaoran!

-¡La detesto! –musité a Tomoyo que sabía me escuchaba-. ¡Es tan lanzada, tan odiosa! ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté al borde de la histeria al verla.

-Perdón Sakurita –se disculpó sin ocultar si risa-, es solo que te ves increíblemente adorable celosa.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Tomoyo? ¡Es un tema serio y tú sales con tus ocurrencias acerca de lo tierna que me veo! ¿Qué harías tú si todas estuviesen mirando a tú novio como si fuese un trozo de carne?

-¡Oye, tranquilízate! Estás vuelta una fiera –dijo sorprendida-. Si mi novio fuese centro de tanta atención no me preocuparía, porque sé que él me eligió solamente a mí.

-No es tan simple –susurré haciendo un mohín.

-Claro que lo es, tú eres la que lo hace ver complicado. Míralo de esta manera –agregó-, si no fuese por todas esas chicas que lo miran, tú tampoco hubieses reparado en él, ¿no es cierto?

-Detesto cuando pareces saber todo y tener la razón con todo –mascullé.

Ella sonrió con su clásica sonrisa de sabelotodo, y yo me crucé de brazos, luchando con las inmensas ganas que tenía de agarrar del cabello a más de una porrista, hasta dejarlas completamente calvas. Shaoran, en cambio, parecía sumamente concentrado en el partido, sin siquiera imaginarse las distintas escenas que ocurrían en las gradas.

Porque siempre resultaba ser culpa suya. Después de todo él era el atractivo chico que había llamado la atención de todo el alumnado, llevando a que yo me fijase en él. Fue por su culpa, por ser como era, que había caído enamorada perdidamente sin ningún tipo de escapatoria. Shaoran sabía de qué madera estaba hecho e inconscientemente atraía a todos a su alrededor.

Debía reconocer que claramente él era como un dios, nacido para ser seguido, admirado… adorado, y yo al fin y al cabo había terminado como una de sus tantas admiradoras, aunque quizás con algún que otro privilegio que otras no tenían.

-Sak, mira –llamó mi amiga-. El partido terminó. ¡Ganamos!

Todos empezaron a gritar, ovacionando al equipo que saltaba en el centro de la cancha a modo de festejo. Shaoran, entre ellos, era quien tenía el trofeo en lo alto, deslumbrando a todos con una sonrisa que rara vez dejaba mostrar.

-Ven, Sakurita, vayamos a felicitar a los jugadores.

-Ve tú, luego te sigo –dije quedándome en mi sitio, viendo como Tomoyo iba y felicitada a su novio, Eriol, capitán del equipo y uno de los goleadores del partido.

Suspiré y seguí mirando la escena frente a mí, todos felices, todos saltando. Todos.

Por un momento me detuve a pensar en sí realmente era yo la que tenía que estar con Shaoran, si yo debía ser "su chica". Era todo lo contrario a él, poco llamativa, poco atractiva. Poco popular. Si tenía que compararme con la capitana de las porristas, definitivamente salía perdiendo en más de un sentido. Tal vez era ella quien tenía que estar con él, después de todo él era como un dios, y yo era un simple mortal, una plebeya enamorada de algo que jamás lograría tener.

Con paso veloz, bajé los escalones y sin que nadie lo notara, salí de la cancha de futbol, dispuesta a volver a mi casa. Quizás podía gastar el tiempo haciendo tareas, o viendo alguna cursi película, donde las cosas salían perfectamente para la protagonista, sea cual sea su condición, su problema.

No alcancé a caminar dos calles cuando una mano fuerte, sumamente conocida a esas instancias detuvo mí seco andar, haciendo que girara bruscamente, chocando con el pecho agitado de él. De Shaoran.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado-. ¿Te ibas sin más, sin despedirte ni nada?

-Yo… me estaba sintiendo mal.

-Sakura –llamó elevando el tono-, sabes que odio cuando mientes. Me enfurece.

-Déjalo así, Shaoran –dije luchando en vano porque me suelte-. No importa lo que me suceda, no te preocupes. Ve y festeja el triunfo. Estoy seguro que más de una porrista debe estar preguntando por ti.

-¿Qué no me importa lo que te suceda? ¿Acaso estás escuchándote? –preguntó casi gritando-. ¿Y qué tienen que ver las malditas porristas en esta maldita conversación?

-Sabes que detesto que maldigas.

-Sabes que detesto que no me digas las cosas de frente.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre? –inhalé profundamente y me largué a hablar-. Que me di cuenta de que soy poca cosa para ti, que no te merezco, que tú deberías estar con alguien más inteligente, o más bonita o más popular. Alguien más como tú.

-Sakura, ¿acaso te volviste demente?

-¿Acaso nos has visto, Shaoran? –me señalé y luego lo señalé a él-. Tú pareces un dios sacado de algún mito o leyenda griega. Yo simplemente soy alguien más.

-Si fuese alguna especie de dios, estaría dotado de paciencia para soportar las idioteces que estás diciendo, y no, en este momento tengo ganas de asesinarte –masculló apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, clara señal de que estaba enfadado-. No sé a dónde mierda quieres llegar con este estúpido planteo.

-A que tú eres tan tú y yo soy tan yo, tan poca cosa.

-Hasta acá llegó todo –respiró fuertemente, parecía ser una bomba a punto de estallar-. Escúchame bien, Sakura, porque será la única vez que lo diga. Podré soportar tus gritos, tus celos, tus reclamos, tus molestas preguntas, todo… pero si hay algo que no soportaré es que vuelvas a decir enfrente de mí que eres poca cosa.

Rápidamente volví mi vista a la suya, intentando creer que aquello que parecía haber pronunciado era cierto. Su rostro completamente serio y contraído demostraba que estaba lejos de estar bromeando.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? Recién me comparabas con un dios, pero yo opinaría lo contrario, la poca cosa soy yo. Antes de que te acercaras a mí, podía resumir mi vida como una mierda. Hacía lo que quería, no me importaba nada, pero simplemente no era feliz. Pero luego llegaste tú y las cosas parecieron cambiar, mejorar… ¿y ahora dices que eres poca cosa cuando lograste hacer que sonriera? ¡Por dios, Sakura! Ni mi madre logra hacerme sonreír.

-Pero, hay tantas chicas mejores que yo, tal vez alguna…

-Tal vez alguna nada. Te quiero a ti y solamente a ti. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás de una maldita vez? –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, uniendo nuestras frentes en un gesto tan íntimo-. Y no vuelvas a compararme con un dios. Por alguna extraña razón me molesta.

Dio un casto beso en mis labios y se limitó a abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me dejé abrazar, sintiéndome completamente bien entre sus brazos, como si estuviera en mi hogar.

-Oye, Shaoran –llamé cayendo a la realidad luego de varios minutos de un cómodo silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te sales de tus cabales te vuelves completamente cursi –no aguanté más y me lancé a reír sin control al ver su rostro pálido.

-Sakura –pronunció entre dientes-, tan solo cállate –ordenó, pero hice caso omiso y continué riendo por el descubrimiento de una nueva faceta del ambarino.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Acá reportándome, y debo admitir que me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo.**

 **Como ven, la D ha sido de dios, donde Sakura se centra más en hablar sobre el aspecto físico de Shaoran. También descubrimos más de sus celos, presenciamos lo que quizás fue una de sus primeras peleas, su reconciliación y que, cuando quiere (o tal vez no) Shaoran es malditamente cursi.**

 **¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¡No duden es decírmelo! Y gracias a todos aquellos que se siguen sumando, siguen dejándome sus opiniones y demás. ¡Las adoro!**

 **Nadie ha adivinado la palabra T-T pero debo admitir que cada vez que leía una que me decían, por mi cabeza pasaban miles de ideas, que, de una forma u otra, voy a intentar escribir en cada capítulo, ¡gracias por su indirecta colaboración! Igualmente no dejen de intentar, a quien adivine la próxima le dedicaré el capítulo.**

 **Para quienes no sabían, estoy pensando en hacer una "segunda parte" de la historia… un alfabeto, pero completamente desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, que empezaré cuando este proyecto esté terminado. Incluso he tomado prestadas algunas palabras que ustedes me dan dado para hacer la descripción que Shaoran hará de Sakura :B**

 **En fin, sin mucho más que agregar, nos leemos en la próxima entrega, ¿la E de…? ¿Pista? Es un adjetivo que describe y representa a Shaoran en la vida de Sakura…**

 **Besos sabor a frutillas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	5. E de esencial

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a CarGian… ¡acertaste!**

E de esencial

Llegué a mi departamento totalmente exhausta. Arrojé las llaves a algún rincón y sin siquiera esforzarme por hacer otra cosa, me lancé al extenso sofá de la sala a descansar mis miembros. Era lunes, un lunes demasiado agotar para soportar… si realmente al levantarme tenía ánimos para hacer algo, esas ganas se habían despedido de mí y saltaron al excusado.

Cerré los ojos, totalmente quieta, y escuché ese sonido tan espeluznante… el sonido del silencio. Ese que me acompañaba hacía ya una semana, y que aunque realmente no me molestaba, ésta vez solo me decía que estaba sola, completamente sola. Me recordaba que Shaoran se había ido.

La noche del domingo de la semana pasada, mientras ambos mirábamos una película abrazados y recostados en la cama que compartíamos, Shaoran me había anunciado que debía viajar a China, su país de origen, junto a su madre. La razón me la había explicado muy por encima, pero lo que sí me había aclarado era que el viaje sería por tiempo indeterminado. ¿Conclusión? Estaría sola, sin siquiera saber cuándo volvería a ver a mi novio.

Pensé en llamar a Tomoyo, pero al instante descarté la idea. Ya la había agobiado lo suficiente el fin de semana como para molestarla ahora, cuando seguro debía de estar ocupada en asuntos más importantes.

Pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. A estar sin él, cuando hacía ya varios años que estábamos juntos y pocos meses que habíamos decidido rentar un departamento para nosotros solos.

Shaoran se había vuelto parte esencial de mi vida, por ende, lo estaba extrañando horrores.

Ya me había acostumbrado a despertar tarde, algo que jamás cambiaría en mí, y encontrarlo a él preparando el desayuno para los dos. Cuando no era así, y se iba antes de que me levantara, dejaba pequeñas notas esparcidas por el departamento, en aquellos sitios donde sabía que yo las encontraría… porque con el tiempo, Shaoran se había vuelto mucho más tierno, mucho romántico, pero sin dejar de ser el mismo callado y serio chico.

Generalmente, a excepción de los fines de semana, no coincidíamos para almorzar juntos, pero a la tarde, cuando volvíamos a reencontrarnos, solíamos salir a caminar, o mirábamos alguna serie o película, o leíamos algún libro juntos en la sala, o simplemente nos limitábamos a estar con la presencia del otro, sin faltar las conversaciones acerca de nuestros días. La cena, en cambio, era un momento íntimo y especial que siempre, sin excepción, pasábamos juntos.

-Como te extraño –susurré al aire sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

Tomé el comando de la televisión y la encendí en un intento de no estar ni sentirme tan sola, el más mínimo sonido de ésta volvía las cosas menos espeluznantes, un poco más reconfortante todo, aunque el agujero seguía sin llenarse. Díganme exagerada, que no era el fin del mundo, pero me sentía vacía sin su constante presencia a mi lado.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal está yendo el viaje? Por aquí todo normal… te extraño. Mándale mis saludos a Ieran, y tú cuídate.

Te amo."

Luego de escribir sobre la pantalla táctil de mi celular, mandé el mensaje a Shaoran. Extrañamente era la primera vez en toda la semana que le escribía. Él no lo había hecho, y eso solo significaba que estaba sumamente ocupado, por lo que no quería interrumpirlo… hasta ahora, cuando ya no aguanté la incertidumbre.

¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo?

Tan pronto como el pensamiento se me atravesó por la mente lo eliminé. No era momento de pensar en cosas malas, a Shaoran no podría ocurrirle algo malo, era imposible. Él simplemente estaba ocupado con cosas importantes y era esa la razón por la cual no daba señales de vida. Debía tranquilizar mi mente, ya empezaba a estar paranoica y eso no era bueno para mí.

En el transcurso de la tarde me distraje completamente; hice las compras para el almuerzo, renté una vieja película que amaba, y finalmente cociné al compás de alguna canción pop pegadiza que daban en la radio.

Pero sin embargo algo estaba mal, y esta vez no podía negarlo: Mi novio no contestaba el mensaje y eso ya era sumamente raro de su parte.

Empezaba a sudar frío cuando el repentino sonido del timbre me sobresaltó, enviando a mi cerebro la señal de que debía contestar a la puerta. Allí, un hombre vestido con el uniforme que identifiqué como el de aquellos que trabajaban en la correspondencia, me saludó.

-Entrega para Sakura Kinomoto –dijo entregando una pequeña caja y una planilla-, por favor firme aquí –señaló.

Lo hice, y luego de corroborar que todo estuviera bien, se alejó con rumbo al ascensor, dejándome en silencio, con una caja entre mis manos, que contenía algo realmente desconocido para mí. La curiosidad fue mayor, por lo que pronto entré y me encontré desgarrando el papel que cubría todo.

Dentro, escondida entre muchos papeles picados, una pequeña caja de terciopelo esperaba a ser abierta. El corazón pareció detenerse en mi pecho. Busqué desesperada algún remitente, algo que me indicara de quien era el paquete, pero parecía no haber rastro de nombre alguno. Todo estaba resultando muy misterioso.

Con cuidado de no dañarla, la tomé entre mis finas manos y la abrí con extrema delicadeza, encontrando dentro una joya. Un pequeño anillo coronado con una hermosa esmeralda. Sentí como el aliento escapaba de mis pulmones y ahora, con más ímpetu que antes, deseaba saber quién era el responsable de aquel detalle tan grande.

El timbre volvió a sonar, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sin dejar el estuche, caminé hasta la puerta, sin preguntar ni ver quién era, y la abrí, creyendo que allí estaría el mismo hombre que hacía unos minutos. Cuan equivocada estaba.

-¿Shaoran? –pregunté incrédula al verlo.

-Hola, Sakura –saludó aún desde el umbral de la puerta-. Veo que has abierto ya tu regalo –pronunció mirando lo que sostenía aun entre mis manos.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sin entender, para luego recordar el anillo-. ¿Has sido tú?

-Claro, la idea era sorprenderte… y veo que lo he hecho –sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Lo vi hace unas semanas y supe que era ideal para ti –tomó el pequeño anillo y lo calzó en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Parecía hecho a la medida-. Lo compré inmediatamente y pensé que este era el mejor momento para dártelo. Yo mismo contraté al tipo de hace unos minutos.

-No tenías porque regalarme algo tan caro, Shaoran. Es encantador, pero creo que es demasiado.

-Para mí ningún regalo será suficiente.

Sin perder más tiempo me arrojé en sus brazos. Automáticamente me llene de su calor corporal que tanto había extrañado esa semana, aspiré su aroma, y me sentí completa nuevamente. Quería que ese momento durase toda la vida, se sentía tan bien.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo. No habías escrito ningún día, me estaba preocupando –dije regañándolo.

-Lo lamento, realmente estuve complicado –explicó-. Además si contestaba tu mensaje corría el riesgo de que sospecharas que ya estaba aquí.

-¿Por qué lo sospecharía?

-Sakura, eres distraída pero por alguna razón, pareces saber todo al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí ante el cumplido y besé suavemente sus labios, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad que siempre me transmitían. Definitivamente él estaba aquí… y no necesitaba absolutamente nada más para estar completamente feliz.

-Nunca me dejes, Shaoran –susurré-. Ya eres esencial en mi vida –confesé con un tierno rubor en mis mejillas.

-Y tú lo eres en la mía, pequeña.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Antes que nada… Una lectora preguntó si realmente iba a escribir de la A a la Z… por si el título no ha quedado claro e incluso las notas que escribí en los primeros capítulos no han quedado claras: Sí, va a ser de la A a la Z, un capítulo por letra. La misma lectora planteó el hecho de que "debería meterle prisa". Lamento decir que eso no va a ser posible. Creo yo, (y en mi opinión) que voy bastante bien con los tiempos… subo capítulo día por medio sin falta, no puedo hacer milagros, así que no los pidan… lo lamento pero no puedo conformar a todo el mundo.**

 **Por otra parte y volviendo a lo que es realmente importante, ¿qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Ha estado un poco más corto, pero recuerden que eso va a ir variando dependiendo el capítulo, no se asusten.**

 **Este capítulo lo relata la Sakura del "presente" por así decirlo de alguna forma. Una Sakura que por lo que se plantea ya terminó la preparatoria y vive con Shaoran. Si están en la universidad, trabajando o lo que sea, aun es un misterio… pero que de a poco vamos ir develando.**

 **Shaoran me desarma por completo cuando se pone extremadamente cursi… porque aunque sea un seco y un bruto, con Sakura se vuelve un romanticón de primera. ¡Exijo mi Shaoran!**

 **¡Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que siguen comentando! Las adoro :***

 **Próximo capítulo la F ¿Pista? Es una característica muy distintiva del castaño. Recuerden que a quien adivine será dedicado el capítulo.**

 **Besos sabor a coco,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	6. F de frialdad

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: roxelanali, DianaMounr, Alice2512, CarGian y julietamarilyn.**

F de frialdad

-Y cuéntanos, cuñadita –dijo Fuutie-. ¿Cómo se te declaró nuestro hermanito?

-¡Sí! Dinos –apoyó Shiefa-, casi nunca hemos podido hablar de esas cosas sin que Shaoran se metiera y te llevara a otro lado, lejos de nosotras.

-Pues –empecé a hablar-, en realidad Shaoran nunca se me declaró.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron las cuatro al unísono.

-Pero si son novios ustedes, de alguna forma tuvo que decirte lo que sentía –dijo Fanren, que hasta entonces no había hablado en los cuarenta minutos que hacía que estaba con ellas.

-En realidad, tampoco somos novios.

-¡¿Qué?! –volvieron a exclamar cada vez más sorprendidas.

-A ver si entendí, tú y Shaoran están juntos, pero él no te ha dicho lo que siente por ti, ni tampoco te ha preguntado formalmente si querías ser su novia –asentí-. ¡Diablos! Shaoran es más tonto de lo que creía.

-¿Ni un mísero "te quiero"? –negué.

Me encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

Había ido a visitar a Shaoran, quien me había dicho que esa tarde estaría en su casa con total seguridad. Mi sorpresa fue que, no solo no estaba, sino que como rara vez sucedía, sus cuatro hermanas se encontraban en la casa. Pese a que me excusase con irme y regresar más tarde, habían rogado que me quedara a esperar a Shaoran, y como cuatro contra uno es difícil de vencer, simplemente opté por aceptar.

No eran tan malas como el castaño solía describirlas. Eran divertidas y muy charlatanas, pero no pesadas y malhumoradas como él decía siempre. Al principio me sentía cómoda, hablábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera en mente, pero el momento que tanto había temido había llegado. Y era hablar acerca de mí y su hermano, algo que me ponía los pelos de punta y en una situación sumamente incómoda.

-Yo creo que no es algo raro, algo para sorprendernos, después de todo Shaoran nunca fue muy abierto con sus sentimientos –dijo con pose pensativa Feimei.

-Lo sé, pero se suponía que era su primera novia oficial. Debería de haberle dicho algo.

-En eso tienes razón, es extraño que no se lo haya pedido formalmente.

Para ese entonces eran ellas cuatro hablando y opinando de la situación. Sobre por qué Shaoran nunca había sido amoroso conmigo como todos los novios solían hacerlo, diciendo palabras tiernas al oído, un "te quiero" cuando nos abrazábamos o cualquier frase cursi de esas que aparecían en los libros o películas.

-¿¡Y sí realmente está jugando con ella!? –el alarido de Fanren atrajo mi atención nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? –alcancé a preguntar para nuevamente tener los cuatro pares de ojos posados en mí.

-Sakurita te has puesto pálida. Eso ocurre porque abres tú gran bocota para decir tonterías, Fanren –retó Shiefa.

-¿Shaoran juega conmigo? –pregunté sintiendo un vacío enorme. Ellas eran sus hermanas, se suponía que lo conocían más que yo, por lo que si creían que él no sentía nada por mí, debía ser cierto.

-Claro que no –negó Feimei-. De estar jugando contigo no te traería a casa para que conozcas a su familia.

-Eso no es muy alentador –susurró Fuutie.

-Lo que queremos decir, es que nos resulta extraño que, siendo la primera chica con la que parece ir en serio, no te haya dicho ni una sola palabra cariñosa –dijo Shiefa-. Por más callado o frío que seas, cualquier novio le dice a su novia palabras tiernas, al menos una.

Ellas tenían razón en cuanto a eso, y aunque querían hacerme creer de que él realmente me quería, yo ahora empezaba a tener mis dudas… después de todo, en ningún momento me dijo algo que me demostrara que quería algo serio conmigo. Tal vez la que se hacía ilusiones era yo, tan tonta, despistada e inocente como siempre.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y el anuncio de Shaoran se hizo escuchar en toda la casa. En ese momento, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder desaparecer del lugar, o simplemente no haber tenido la idea de venir.

-¡Hey! Tranquila Sakurita –tranquilizó Shiefa poniéndose en cuclillas al frente mío-. Sabes, antes de hacer tus conjeturas, lo mejor será que le preguntes a él, ¿no crees? Estoy segura de que Shaoran te dirá la verdad.

Asentí torpemente y mi vista se desvió al umbral de la sala, donde Shaoran miraba atento toda la escena, deteniéndose especialmente en mis ojos. No sonrió, ni siquiera se inmutó y nuevamente sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro.

-No sabía que vendrías.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Vamos a mi habitación –anunció.

Saludé a las cuatro chicas, las cuales me desearon suerte con sutiles y silenciosas miradas de apoyo. Respiré profundamente y me encaminé escaleras arriba, hasta internarme en la habitación del castaño, tan pulcra y ordenada como siempre, al contrario de la mía.

-¿Hace cuánto que has llegado?

-Una hora, más o menos –contesté mirando mi reloj.

Se recostó en su cama, y a diferencia de cómo solía hacer los días normales en los que estaba en su casa, no imité su gesto recostándome a su lado, sino que permanecí parada, quieta cual estatua viviente, pero con la cabeza trabajando como quizás nunca lo había hecho. Shaoran pareció notar inmediatamente el cambio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con su constante y seria mirada.

-¿Tú me quieres? –me atreví a cuestionar rápidamente, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad y antes de acobardarme.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo una pregunta –me encogí de hombros-, pero me gustaría que la respondieras.

-Realmente no entiendo porque me haces esa pregunta.

-Shaoran, ¿me quieres o no? –corté en un intento de que dejara de evadir la cuestión en sí.

-Pues claro que te quiero, Sakura –respondió un tanto irritado, tal vez por la insistencia.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dices? –necesitaba sacarme la duda y siendo directa era la única manera de lograrlo.

-Antes de seguir con el cuestionamiento –se sentó y estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía, acercándome sutilmente hacia él-. ¿A qué vienen estas dudas tuyas? Es extraña en ti esa clase de preguntas.

-Tus hermanas dijeron que…

-Lo sospechaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que esto tendría raíz en ellas –suspiró-. Pero bien, volviendo a lo anterior… Nunca lo digo porque no lo creo necesario. Sabes que no se me dan muy bien las palabras, todo lo contrario, soy más bien el tipo de chico que demuestra las cosas con actos, y creí que te había quedado claro de cierta forma que yo te quería.

-Pero tus hermanas dijeron que era raro que nunca me dijeras algo tierno… hasta creyeron que tú estabas jugando conmigo –expliqué cabizbaja.

-Asesinaré a esas idiotas por meterse donde no deben –masculló y respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Ellas te dijeron eso porque son las clásicas mujeres que adoran los halagos y que se los digan constantemente. Cualquier cosa diferente a eso las descoloca, así que no hagas caso a sus huecas palabras.

-No hables así de ellas.

-Yo hablo de ellas como quiero. Y tú –señaló-, ¿cómo se te ocurre creer que jugaría contigo? No soy una bestia tan desalmada –se defendió teatralmente.

-Claro que lo eres –seguí su juego con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Claro que lo soy –se contradijo sonriendo con sorna, y antes de poder reaccionar, me encontraba bajo su cuerpo, contorsionándome en el vano intento de que me soltara y dejara de hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Shaoran, detente! –chillé.

-Solo si prometes no volver a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, enana.

-¡Lo juro, lo juro! –dije sin parar de reír, aun y cuando ya no sentía sus manos en mi piel.

-Eres una tonta –susurró sobre mis labios.

-Y tú un desalmado sin sentimientos. Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, es solo que en ese sentido eres tan frío.

-Sabes que me cuesta ser de forma diferente a la que siempre fui. Y por supuesto que no tengo sentimientos, tú te has robado todo mi amor –besó suavemente mi boca, pero pronto se detuvo, quizás por la misma razón que creí oír detrás de la puerta-. ¿Has escuchado eso? –asentí-. Permíteme un segundo.

Con cuidado de no aplastarme, se levantó y encaminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta, donde, al abrirla, vislumbramos cuatro personas con enormes sonrisas. Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie, las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran, claramente estaban escuchando nuestra conversación.

-¡Eres la criatura más tierna del planeta –gritó Fanren-. Derrochas azúcar por los poros.

-Salgan de aquí en este instante si no quieren que las asesine.

Y ellas salieron huyendo escaleras abajo, pero aun así, sus risas siguieron resonando en toda la casa.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y pese a que el título anunciaba un capítulo más "frío", uno no puede evitar que haya azúcar, mucha azúcar para endulzarnos. Y pese a que realmente la palabra era frialdad, consideré que todas las que dijeron frío se merecían el capítulo.**

 **Han aparecido las dementes de las hermanas de Shaoran, que de seguro aparecerán en otros capítulos, se los aseguro. Porque ellas son las especialistas en hacer enojar a nuestro castaño, y es encantador ver a Shaoran enojado.**

 **Y aunque siempre lo repito, nunca me cansaré de hacerlo… ¡Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios! Las adoro plenamente :* Y lamento si a alguien no le llegó la respuesta a su review, no sé si a ustedes les ha pasado, pero Fanfiction ha estado andando pésimo y no me llegaban los avisos de absolutamente nada.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado leer, tanto como yo disfruto escribir para ustedes.**

 **Próxima actualización… la G :B ¡Como siempre, espero sus apuestas!**

 **Besos sabor a miel,**

 **Suzu.**


	7. G de galán

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a Mizu-Kumi; chococat825; Ale y Sofitkm.**

G de galán

-Cinco, seis… van siete –dije mientras seguíamos caminando-. ¡No, aguarda! Con esas cuatro serían once…

-Ajá.

-… y otras tres que vi allí da un total de catorce.

-Sakura, si crees que contando hasta el veinte me harás creer que eres buena en las matemáticas, te recuerdo que tus calificaciones dicen lo contrario –dijo burlándose.

-¡Oye! –exclamé ofendida deteniendo mi paso-. ¡No te burles de mí!

-Me burlo de lo pésima que eres con los números –refutó.

-Eso es burlarse de mí.

-Claro que no.

-¡Mira! Con aquellas dos serían dieciséis –chillé sorprendida-. ¡Y no han pasado ni cinco minutos!

-Me harías el enorme favor de explicarme que haces –pidió un tanto exasperado-. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

-¡Pues claro que no! Si eres un completo torpe, ciego y despistado.

-¿Te estás describiendo a ti misma? –preguntó con sorna.

-Oh, ya cállate Shaoran. Hoy te encuentras especialmente fastidioso.

-Y tú irritante, sumado a que cuentas números sin sentido.

-¡No son sin sentido! Todo tiene una razón de ser –le hice entender.

-Pues explícamela, porque claramente no estamos en sintonía.

-Pues bien –me paré frente a él-, han pasado tan solo cinco minutos desde que comenzó el receso y salimos del salón, y ya han sido dieciséis… corrección, diecisiete –dije mirando a mi lado-, las chicas que han volteado a verte y sonreírte, para luego comenzar a hablar de ti.

-¿Esa tontería era?

-¡No es una tontería! –golpeé su hombro con fuerza haciendo que se sobara-. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Todo el mundo está atento a ti. ¡Eres como un actor o un deportista famoso!

-Sakura, ya deja de decir idioteces, nadie voltea ni nadie habla de mí.

Ya llegando al límite de mi paciencia, y es que no podía creer lo ciego que era el alto chico frente a mí, hice puntitas de pie, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, apretando fuertemente sus mejillas con toda la intención del mundo, y lo hice girar bruscamente allí donde, un grupo de unas siete chicas, lo miraban hasta el punto de necesitar un babero.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –señalé soltándolo-. Con esas serían veinticuatro.

-Ves cosas donde no las hay – se soltó comenzando a caminar nuevamente sin dirección alguna-. Está claro que yo no soy la clase de chico popular del que todos hablan.

-No, no eres esa clase de chico –afirmé-. Eres aún peor, porque eres de esos galanes que, no solo son galanes, si no que no se dan cuenta o no lo admiten, como tú.

Lanzó una carcajada, como si hubiese escuchado la mejor broma del mundo, pero no negó ni afirmó lo que le había dicho, simplemente por el hecho de no darme pie para seguir hablando. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su intención claramente estaba en dar por terminada la conversación en ese punto.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el receso terminara, y los esperamos sentados en una banca en completo silencio, mientras él comía una barra de chocolate, y yo me limitaba a observar a todos los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor, totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa –alguien habló y rápidamente me giré, solo para darme cuenta que, aquella chica, no se estaba dirigiendo a mí-. Estábamos hablando con mis amigas de ti, y bueno, queríamos saber si tenías novia.

Shaoran, hasta ese momento ajeno a la situación, levantó la vista enarcando una de sus gruesas cejas, para mirar a la estudiante que se le había acercado. De solo ver como ella disimulaba poco al observarlo hizo hervir mi sangre… ¡Y es que parecía estar desnudándolo con la mirada!

-No tiene novia –respondí entre dientes, tratando de que, habiendo obtenido su respuesta, se marchase de una buena vez.

-Perdona, pero no estaba hablando contigo –pronunció lanzándome una mirada ácida.

-No le hables así –cortó Shaoran fulminándola, y dejando a ambas con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Acaso eres sorda o qué?

-Ella se metió donde nadie la ha llamado, yo solo te pregunté a ti si… -intentó explicar pero el castaño la detuvo.

-Y dime… ¿ella no respondió a tu pregunta? Porque por lo que yo he escuchado, sí –Shaoran hablaba tan cortante como siempre, con la clara intención de que la chica saliera de su vista.

-Pero…

-Mi respuesta hubiese sido exactamente la misma que la suya. Y por favor vete, tu perfume me dan ganas de vomitar.

La joven, sumamente ofendida, salió disparada del lugar no sin antes asesinarme a mí con sus fríos ojos. Por un momento la comprendí, después de todo, si me ponía a recordar cómo había sido mi relación con Li unos pocos meses atrás, debía admitir que no se alejaba de lo que había presenciado segundos antes; ahora era todo muy diferente y ahora él me defendía.

-No hacía falta que le dijeras esas cosas, Shaoran. Puedes resultar muy hiriente –regañé igualmente.

-A ella no le importó hablarte así a ti –volvió a su pose relajada, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

-Eso ya no importa –dije-, pero con lo que acaba de ocurrir podemos, claro está, dar por demostrada mi hipótesis.

-¿Qué hipótesis? –preguntó perdido.

-¡La de que tú eres todo un galán! –expliqué como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta-. Todas las estudiantes mueren por acercarse a ti.

-Solo ha preguntado si tenía novia. No le veo el punto.

-Que poco entiendes a las mujeres, Shaoran –la campana sonó, indicando el fin del receso, y sin esperar más me levanté dispuesta a volver al salón-. En fin, otro día quizás te expliqué como funcionamos.

-¡Oh, no! –amenazó señalándome con su dedo índice-. Me lo explicarás en este momento.

-Lo siento, debo volver a mis clases –dije pícara comenzando a caminar.

-Sakura, regresa en este instante.

-No.

-Pues entonces tendrá que ser de la forma mala.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver como empezaba a acortar la distancia e inmediatamente me lancé a la carrera, aun y sabiendo que él fácilmente me alcanzaría.

Todo indicaba que hoy, nuevamente, llegaría tarde a la clase de matemáticas por culpa de Li.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¡Wow! A cada capítulo que voy subiendo van sumándose más y más lectoras, y eso me llena de absoluta felicidad… son lo mejor que me pasó en este mes, las adoro. ¡Gracias!**

 **Otro capítulo con una Sakura y un Shaoran siendo amigos… Y debo admitir que, aunque los adoro como pareja, verlos teniendo discusiones tontas de esas que se dan entre mejores amigos, me encanta.**

 **El castaño es un tanto inocente y despistado cuando quiere, y claramente Sakura se aprovecha de eso para molestarlo, ¿no son adorables? Me los como a los dos, cositas tiernas.**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo! Hasta ahora puede decir que ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos.**

 **Un par de lectoras me hicieron notar que en el capítulo anterior no dejé pista, ¡lo siento! A veces ando muy por las nubes pensando en lo mucho que tengo que estudiar piano o en lo mucho que debería estar haciendo otras cosas, y paso por alto ciertas cosas que debo escribir.**

 **Próximo capítulo la H… ¿Pista que no sea tan obvia? Realmente está difícil. Es una cualidad del castaño (obviamente) que lo hace ver bastante cruel en ciertas situaciones. Y si ya no adivinan con eso, renuncio (?**

 **Besos sabor a manzanas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	8. H de honesto

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: navesa77; Maria Angel SH; lady-werempire; Sofitkm; Camilita; chococat825 y Naty-chankawaii.**

H de honesto

Entré a la cafetería junto a Tomoyo, donde ubicamos a nuestro grupo de amigas sentadas en una de las tantas mesas conversando, por lo que rápidamente fuimos con ellas para sumarnos a la charla. Todos los almuerzos en el instituto se sucedían de la misma forma.

Miré un par de mesas más alejadas, donde encontré a Shaoran junto con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol charlando animadamente. O todo lo animadamente posible que al castaño le permitía su callada personalidad. En un momento todos parecieron ponerse a escuchar a uno de ellos, completamente serios, para luego comenzar a reír estruendosamente, atrayendo la atención de toda la cafetería. Shaoran se veía increíblemente bien cuando reía sin reparos.

Sonreí como tonta sin dejar de mirarlo. Era tan diferente a cuando lo había conocido tiempo atrás…

Recuerdo que al principio, en cada intento que daba para poder hablar con él, sus gélidas miradas me hacían retroceder inmediatamente. Cuando finalmente me tornaba valiente, Shaoran simplemente, me ignoraba. Otras tantas, decía algún insulto o improperio que hacían que huyera. Pero al final, con sudor, fuerza de voluntad y dejando atrás varias lágrimas que había provocado en mí, terminé siendo su amiga, para luego pasar a forma también parte de su no tan frío corazón.

Pero a pesar de todo lo malo con lo cual luché para llegar hasta ese punto, si me daban a elegir cambiar algo en él, lo rehusaría al instante.

La esencia de Shaoran estaba en su exquisita personalidad. Porque para mí era eso, exquisita. La combinación de frialdad con su eterno silencio. Inteligencia con su siempre presente modestia. Pero también su ternura disfrazada detrás de su manto de seriedad y poco sentimentalismo. Shaoran era exquisitamente perfecto tal y como era.

Pero si tenía que rescatar cual sería la virtud más fuerte, más llamativa que encontraba en él, sería la honestidad. Porque si había algo que el castaño siempre sería y que nunca cambiaría sería el hecho de ser sumamente honesto en todos los aspectos.

Si le preguntabas a Shaoran que golosina le gustaba más, te diría chocolate. Si le preguntabas cual era su color favorito, el verde. Si le preguntabas que era lo que más amaba, te diría las películas de terror. Y si le preguntabas lo que más odiaba, eran, claramente, que le hagan demasiadas preguntas.

Por eso admiraba esa cualidad suya. A él no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran, si Shaoran tenía que decirle a alguien la verdad, la diría sin rodeos. No era de las personas que se andaban lanzando indirectas, tratando de que las entiendan… el simplemente decía las cosas de la forma más directamente posible. Si a uno le gustaba o no su respuesta u opinión, poco le importaba.

Quizás por eso es que tenía pocos amigos, porque no a todos les gusta esa cualidad, esa honestidad tan pura y tajante. Y quizás era por eso también que los amigos que tenía se podían considerar como verdaderos, esos que estaban en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Esos que te apoyaban incondicionalmente sin importar nada.

Y a mí me alegraba enormemente saber que al fin había encontrado personas así.

El receso terminó y para ese entonces poco había tocado mi almuerzo. Volví a mis clases a esperar que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para así poder compartir tiempo con mi castaño preferido. Ese día mi casa estaba sola, y pese a que a Shaoran le había presentado a mi padre y a mi hermano, este último se mostro sumamente hostil, por lo cual prefería evitar encuentros parecidos. En cambio, pasaríamos la tarde solos, compartiendo un momento agradable.

Para mi suerte, las horas se habían sucedido en forma rápida, y ya me encontraba caminando escaleras abajo, hacia la salida, donde me esperaría el castaño, para luego caminar hasta mi casa, a unas pocas calles de allí.

Su pose desinteresada mirando las nubes, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, más de lo que ya era. Con sumo cuidado, me acerqué hasta que pude pasar mis brazos entre los suyos, abrazándolo por la espalda, como tanto me gustaba hacer.

-Te estabas tardando, enana –acarició sutilmente los nudillos de mis manos-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Perdí tiempo mirándote.

Sonrió ególatra-. Eres todo una mirona.

-Al igual que tú.

-Claramente.

-¿Vamos? –ofrecí mi mano la cual tomó sin pensarlo mucho, para así encaminarnos en dirección a mi casa-. ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Una mierda.

-¿Exámenes?

-La próxima semana, a montones.

-¿Los preparativos para el campeonato?

-Geniales.

-¿Y cómo vas co-?

-No más preguntas por hoy –dijo riendo ante la mueca de enfado que hice al verme interrumpida-. Ya te agobiaré a ti y verás cómo se siente. Pareces mi madre regañándome.

-Me gusta hacerte preguntas –expliqué simplemente.

-¿Y eso por qué? Sakura, realmente eres muy extraña cuando quieres.

-Me gusta oír tus respuestas: sinceras y al punto en cuestión. Nunca te andas con rodeos, y me fascina –sonreí tontamente hasta que, a pocos metros frente a mi casa, vislumbré el auto de mi hermano aparcado, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

-Enana, pregúntame si te amo –susurró a mi oído dulcemente, y aunque no entendí el propósito, se lo pregunté.

-¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi propia vida –pronunció sobre mis labios.

-¡Shaoran Li! ¡Quita las manos de encima del monstruo de mi hermana en este mismo instante! –el grito de guerra de Touya se oyó por todo el barrio. Shaoran palideció y yo enfurecí.

-Sakura, odiaré a tu hermano el resto de mi vida.

Y Shaoran era un chico honesto, por lo que supe que no lo decía bromeando. Además, era de aquellos que cumplían con su palabra. Hoy, años después, ambos se seguían fulminando con la mirada, insultándose y compitiendo como niños... Porque algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Aquí otro capítulo, corto, claro y conciso, como las honestas respuestas que da Shaoran a cuanta pregunta le hagas. ¡Apareció Touya! Y aunque brevemente, ya hizo enfurecer a los castaños.**

 **Debo admitir que me costó llegar a éste resultado. Tenía montones de ideas para este capítulo, pero simplemente todas se desviaban del título. Y el resultado obtenido no es la excepción, pero simplemente era el que mejor quedaba.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya sido breve. ¡Gracias como siempre, a todas, por su apoyo y comentarios!**

 **Próximo capítulo la I… ¿Pista? Es algo que Shaoran, debido a cierto defectito de Sakura, saca muy seguido a la luz.**

 **¡Y por cierto! Notando que algunas lectoras me escriben un diccionario completo con cada letra, mientras que otras optan arriesgar por una sola palabra, aplicaré una regla… únicamente podrán dar dos opciones. ¡No más!**

 **Como siempre, un placer escribir el capítulo, leer sus comentarios y respondérselos.**

 **Besos sabor a algodón de azúcar,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	9. I de impaciente

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: julietamarilyn; Naty-chankawaii; Ale; chococat825 y navesa77.**

I de impaciente

Todos teníamos defectos. Algunas personas tenían más que otras. Algunos, tenían defectos que se acentuaban mucho, que, de alguna forma u otra, terminaban caracterizándolos. Yo entraba en ese último grupo. ¿Mi defecto? Era sumamente impuntual.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados; no hubo día en toda la primaria en que pudiera entrar al salón antes que el maestro, y durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria se repitió la misma situación. Lo mismo ocurría con salidas o reuniones ocasionales que tenía con amigas… la última en llegar, y encima veinte minutos tarde, era la misma… Sakura Kinomoto.

Por ese pequeño defecto era más bien conocida en mi entorno. Todo el mundo sabía que si querían hacer las cosas de forma puntual, no podían contar conmigo.

Luché contra ello toda mi vida, pero no hubo caso. Mi impuntualidad parecía ser incorregible… iba a ser algo que me caracterizaría el resto de mi vida, acompañándome hasta el día que muriese.

Pero llegado un momento ya todos estaban acostumbrados a mis tardanzas… excepto Shaoran.

Shaoran detestaba enormemente que yo llegara tarde a todos lados… cenas, salidas, a su casa, o a cualquier otro sitio. Si bien sabía que era algo contra lo que no podía combatir, terminaba impacientándose hasta el punto en que su irritación era inaguantable. Y pese a los años de relación y convivencia, jamás lograría ser paciente conmigo, así como tampoco yo lograría ser puntual.

-Sakura, ¿sigues sin estar lista? –preguntó entrando a nuestro habitación sin tocar.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Estoy desnuda! –chillé al borde de una hemorragia por la vergüenza, mientras intentaba taparme con la toalla con la cual había salido de la ducha-. ¿¡No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a algún sitio!?

-No seas vergonzosa –dijo-, después de todo no hay nada que no haya visto antes cuando tú y yo…

-¡Cállate y sal de la habitación en este mismo instante! –de haber tenido algo en la mano con total seguridad se lo hubiese lanzado por la cabeza. Él rió a carcajadas, pero no salió sino hasta que me recordó que íbamos diez minutos atrasados.

Hoy teníamos una cena con Tomoyo y su novio Eriol en un restaurante sumamente formal, por lo que debía prepararme con más esmero que el que usaba en los días normales, el cual era casi nulo. El resultado de esa ecuación daba claramente, que, pese a que Shaoran me apurase, hoy llegaríamos tarde.

Varios minutos después, completamente vestida, maquillada y peinada, salí de la habitación en dirección a la sala, donde mi novio se encontraba vestido con un traje que parecía haber sido hecho justo a su medida. Y aun seguía sin poder creer que ese chico pudiera parecerme más atractivo de lo que ya era.

-Ya venía siendo hora de que salieras –pronunció volteando para verme. Su cara fue digna de fotografiar y en ese mismo instante supe que la espera había dado sus frutos-. Mierda –masculló.

-¿Cómo me veo? –pregunté dando una vuelta sensual, dejando a la vista la espalda descubierta que llevaba mi apretado y corto vestido.

-Sakura, creo que no iremos a la cena.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta cómo me vestí?

-Ese es el problema –se relamió los labios muy sensualmente y mi interior estalló-. Me gusta demasiado… y me gustaría demasiado arrancártelo en este mismo momento par-

-¡Claro que no! Insististe en que me apurara para ir a la cena con Tomoyo y Eriol, ¿y ahora que estoy lista no quieres ir? –exclamé teatralmente fingiendo enojo.

-Ya vamos suficientemente tarde, podríamos no ir y utilizar este tiempo haciendo otras cosas más interesantes.

-Por supuesto que iremos, se lo prometí a Tommy. Las otras cosas que quieras hacer pueden esperar –caminé hasta la puerta para así dirigirme al ascensor, antes de que a mí misma se me ocurriera permanecer encerrada en la habitación con Shaoran.

-No pueden esperar…

-Claro que pueden. No seas impaciente, Shaoran.

Durante el viaje permaneció con el ceño fruncido y completamente callado, a excepción de algunos insultos dichos por lo bajo. Claramente el castaño estaba sumamente frustrado y eso a mí me divertía a sobremanera. Sus miradas de reojo a mi corto vestido que dejaba a la vista mis piernas, no lo ayudaban mucho para poder tranquilizarse.

La cena, sin embargo, se sucedió en forma tranquila. Tomoyo y Eriol habían asegurado que no hacía mucho que nos habían estado esperando, aunque por supuesto mentían para no hacerme sentir mal. Conversamos amenamente como cualquier grupo de amigos lo hacía luego de tantos años de amistad, sobre trabajo, pasatiempos… nosotras nos enfrascamos en hablar sobre moda y ellos sobre política y economía.

-¿Qué les parece si pedimos algún postre? –preguntó Tommy con su tan característica emoción, luego de dar como acabado el plato principal.

-En otra ocasión. Con Sakura estamos un poco apurados –rechazó Shaoran sin siquiera preguntármelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –refuté yo-. Me encantaría una rebanada de pastel de fresa, ¡ya sabes lo que me gustan! –mi amiga sonrió alegre mientras llamaba a una moza para que trajera nuestro pedido. Mi novio, en cambio, no parecía estar de buenos humores.

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos regresar? –cuestionó susurrante a mi oído.

-No lo creo, apenas y hemos estado dos horas con ellos –respondí tranquilamente-. Es solo un postre, no seas tan impaciente, Shaoran.

-Deja de jugar, Sakura. Estás torturándome completamente a propósito y lo sé.

-¿Torturándote yo? –Fingí demencia-. No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Ocurre algo? –interrumpió Tomoyo al ver que aun seguíamos susurrándonos el uno al otro.

Negué rápidamente y desvié la conversación para así no tener que seguir soportando las preguntas del castaño. Si él era impaciente, tendría que luchar contra ello porque yo no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Una hora después ya estábamos de camino al nuestro departamento. Sabía que el castaño se vengaría, pero lo que no sabía era si aquello me preocupaba o todo lo contrario… si moría porque tomara venganza en ese mismísimo coche.

Llegamos, estacionamos donde siempre, y subimos por el ascensor hasta nuestro departamento; todo en un completo silencio que empezaba a preocuparme. Empezaba a creer que él estaba aplicando la ley de hielo conmigo, lo cual significaría que no me dirigiría la palabra hasta el día siguiente en la mañana… y eso si es que contaba con algo de suerte.

-Oye, ¿ocurre al-?

No había alcanzado a terminar de formular la pregunta, cuando sus feroces labios arrasaron con los míos, con tanta rudeza, que mi espalda terminó chocando con la puerta recientemente cerrada. Respondí con la misma pasión, abrazándolo por el cuello con toda la intención de pegarlo aún más a mi cuerpo.

-Ha sido una tortura esa cena –comenzó a esparcir besos en mi cuello, robándome suspiros.

-Yo no creo que haya sido tan mala.

-No sabes lo que resistí para no terminar llevándote al baño y arrancarte el vestido en ese mismo lugar.

-Habría sido una falta de respeto para Tomoyo y Eriol –susurré con la última pizca de cordura, para luego perderla completamente ante los besos que el castaño estaba esparciendo por mi piel.

-A la mierda ellos.

-Me excita que seas tan impaciente con estas cosas –mordí su labio inferior y él gruñó.

-A mi me excita tu vestido… pero estoy seguro que verte sin el sería aún más excitante.

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Estos dos días he recibido visitas inesperadas (mentira, eran esperadas) y me distraje más de lo normal y no escribí el capítulo sino hasta hoy, por eso subo unas horas más tarde de lo normal, pero al fin y al cabo en el día en que lo debo hacer. Estoy orgullosa de mi misma (?**

 **Nuestros castaños se pusieron cachondos… Realmente no sé cómo llegó a ocurrir eso, simplemente mis manos tomaron el control, y luego la impaciencia de Shaoran y luego todo y ¡Pum! Éste fue el exquisito resultado.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden dejarme jugosos reviews, los cuales adoro recibir, leer y contestar :***

 **¡Pasamos los 100 reviews! Eternamente gracias… ¡y vamos por más!**

 **Siguiente capítulo la J ¿Pista? Como todas las que se me ocurren son muuuuuuuy obvias, pasaré a descartar lo que no es… No es un sentimiento, no es una cualidad o defecto, ni tampoco es un objeto. Me hago la misteriosa muajajajaja.**

 **Las "ganadoras" a quienes les dedique los capítulos, serán aquellas que adivinen la palabra TAL CUAL está en el título del capítulo. Hago la aclaración antes de que me tiren con tomates y termine asesinada jajaja.**

 **Besos sabor a moras,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	10. J de julio

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Katya1710; DianaMounr y navesa77.**

J de julio

Los meses eran doce, claro estaba. Todos tenían su encanto, en donde cada uno se caracterizaba por algo en particular que otro no tenía: cambios de estaciones, fechas importantes, inicio de las clases o mejor aún, el inicio de las vacaciones. Todos me gustaban a su manera, pero había un mes en particular que prefería ante los demás. Y ese era el mes de julio.

Muchas podían ser las razones por las cuales podía gustarme: julio era el mes principal del verano, donde se situaban las vacaciones, donde uno podía disfrutar del sol en todo su esplendor, ir a la playa, pasear con amigos.

Pero aparte de todo eso, yo tenía otras razones que vinculaban a cierto castaño. Casualmente, o quizás no tan casualmente, en el mes de julio habían ocurrido varias cosas relacionadas a Shaoran y a mí. A nuestra relación.

Primero y no por ello menos o más importante que las demás, en ese mes era cuando Shaoran cumplía años, algo que él odiaba ya que no le gustaban los festejos ni los regalos, pero que en cambio yo adoraba, puesto que, al contrario que mi novio, me encantaba organizarle fiestas sorpresas y llenarlo de obsequios, que en el fondo, sabía que le encantaban.

La segunda razón era que en el mes de julio había dado mi primer beso, y estaba más que obvio que el ladrón de este fue nada más y nada menos que Shaoran. Quizás la experiencia más arrasadora que jamás había vivido, y que siempre llevaría en mi memoria. A partir de ese momento fue cuando mi relación con él inició. En el mes de julio.

Y tenía muchas más anécdotas que me recordaban lo especial de ese mes, pero quizás la más reciente, hacía apenas unos pocos días, era lo que me quitaba los pensamientos, los suspiros, y lograba que llevara mis ojos constantemente a mi mano izquierda, donde un bello y delicado anillo se amoldaba a mi dedo con todo su esplendor.

Shaoran, en el mes de julio, decidió proponerme matrimonio.

No lo había visto venir realmente. Sabiendo como era su personalidad, sus actitudes, todo lo que significaba ser Shaoran Li, jamás creí que el castaño se quisiera casar, ya sea conmigo o con cualquier otra mujer. No era de las personas que creyeran en ese tipo de lazos… siempre había dicho que era un simple papel firmado.

Y pese a que de niña siempre había imaginado mi boda soñada, respetaba el hecho de que a Shaoran no le agradara casarse… tampoco era que iba a dejarlo por una tontería así, cuando lo importante era el amor que sentíamos el uno para el otro.

Pero un día, al parecer, quiso sorprenderme, y debo admitir que verdaderamente lo había logrado.

Habíamos decidido ir unos días a la playa, para disfrutar de un descanso que creíamos que teníamos bien merecido. Él y yo solos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía… no podía existir algo mejor para mí.

Rentamos una pequeña cabaña al costado del mar y nos abastecimos con todo lo necesario para una semana, ya que ninguno quería moverse del tranquilo lugar, ni siquiera para salir a cenar a algún restaurant cercano. Nos habíamos tomado muy en serio el descanso, y teniendo la playa a pocos metros no creíamos necesitar otra salida más bella que las caminatas por la arena.

Los primeros días habían sido tranquilos, de agua y sol, de conversación y risas, de caricias y amor. Pero como todo lo bueno se termina, el lunes debíamos volver, y el día anterior Shaoran dijo que quería preparar una noche romántica para poder despedirnos de todo aquello que habíamos disfrutado.

Esa tarde, literalmente me echó, aludiendo que quería preparar todo para esa noche completamente solo. Por lo que pasé mí tiempo en solitario, caminando por las callecitas del pueblo donde nos habíamos hospedado, descubriendo que no solo el mar del lugar era encantador, sino que también todo era exquisitamente pintoresco, incluso las personas con las que me cruce, que eran de lo más agradables. Era como un escenario de película.

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, Shaoran llamó a mi celular preguntando donde me encontraba, para así poder encontrarse conmigo. Minutos después, él estaba a mi lado, con una sonrisa misteriosa y los ojos ámbares más brillosos de lo normal. Y ahí supe que me estaba ocultando algo. Bueno o malo, no pude saberlo hasta horas más tarde.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña, donde caballerosamente abrió la puerta para luego dejarme pasar haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada que logró sacarme una enorme sonrisa. Dentro, la mesa de la sala donde solíamos comer, estaba puesta y decorada con velas encendidas que, no solo daban al ambiente un bello toque romántico, sino que también inundaban todo con un exquisito aroma perfumado.

Cenamos lo que él preparó, acompañados de un buen vino y de buenas conversaciones y contagiosas risas. Pero pese a que le insistí en que me contará eso que parecía estar ocultando, el fingió demencia, diciendo que no había nada que contar ni ocultar.

Llegada casi la medianoche, propuso el último paseo nocturno por la playa, lo cual no dudé en aceptar. Y allí, mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano a la luz de la luna y acompañados por las estrellas, hizo aquello que jamás creí que Shaoran Li podría hacer.

Arrodillándose en la arena, tal y como sucedía en las películas románticas, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un estuche de lo que parecía el más suave terciopelo. Lo abrió, dejándome ver un delicado anillo con una delicada piedra incrustada en el. La joya era perfecta, el momento fascinante y yo había olvidado como respirar.

-Estas cosas no son mi estilo, pero por ti, Sakura, soy capaz de cambiar todo, tan solo para hacerte feliz.

Y aunque no hubo pregunta donde pudiera responder el clásico "Sí, quiero casarme contigo", lo hice de igual modo, riendo de la felicidad, lanzándome a sus brazos y catalogando así, a ese día, como uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida.

Julio me había dado muchas sorpresas, muchos momentos felices, y todos al lado de mi querido y ahora futuro esposo Shaoran. Y estaba muy segura de que aún nos aguardaban muchísimas cosas para vivir en ese espléndido mes, y en toda la vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Una dosis de azúcar para ustedes y para su diabetes creciente que sufren por nuestro querido y cursi castaño. Chau a mis ovarios.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado mis queridas lectoras, comentaristas y apostadoras. Una buena dosis de cursilería siempre es buena para nuestra alma devoradora de historias de estos bellos castaños.**

 **¡Gracias por sus siempre presentes reviews! No duden en hacerme saber todo lo que quieran: opiniones, críticas, consejos, apuestas… todo es siempre muy bienvenido.**

 **Próxima actualización… K: Es una animalito muy lindo, peludito y regordete :3**

 **Besos sabor a canela,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	11. K de Kerberos

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: navesa77; Guest; Maria Angel SH; serenity-princess; roxelanali; Aien Li; Ishy-24; Naty-chankawaii; ValSmile; Coraline T; DianaMounr; Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26; Sofitkm; cyna; CarGian; FLEER 99; Ale; chococat825 y julietamarilyn.**

K de Kerberos

Amaba a los gatos más que a mi propia vida. Tal hecho desencadenó que, luego de suplicas, y por fin logrando convencer a mi padre, éste accediera a comprarme uno para el día de mi cumpleaños número diecinueve. Había aparecido esa misma mañana con una diminuta caja que parecía tener vida propia. Dentro de ésta, un diminuto e inquieto gatito, que al primer instante logró robarse mi corazón.

Kerberos era la cosa andante, inquieta, glotona, peluda y más tierna que jamás pude tener, y estaba totalmente enamorada y embobada con aquel gato. Era de un hermoso tono dorado, con la punta de sus diminutas patas en color blanco, como si de guantes se tratasen. Tenía unos llamativos ojos amarillos, la nariz sonrosada, y emitía adorables ronroneos cuando le acariciabas detrás de la oreja. Era encantador por donde lo mirara, pero alguien no opinaba lo mismo.

—Saca a ese asqueroso animal de la habitación, Sakura.

— ¡Shaoran! —exclamé—. No es un asqueroso animal. ¿Verdad, Kero? —pregunté hablándole al gato que se había aventurado a entrar a la misma habitación en donde se encontraba mi novio.

— ¿Kero? ¿No se llamaba Kerberos eso?

—No le digas eso, es un gatito, Shaoran —tomé en brazos al diminuto animal que pedía por caricias—. Y si se llama Kerberos, pero es muy pequeño y le queda mejor Kero.

—Yo creo que está demasiado gordo —dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

— ¿Quién es el gatito más lindo y glotón? ¡Eres tú! —y como si entendiera lo que decía, maulló pareciendo divertido—. ¿Quieres alzarlo?

—Yo pref-

Pero antes de que pudiera negarse como sabía que lo haría, lo deposité en su regazo. Ambos, el gato y Shaoran, parecieron quedarse estáticos sin querer mover un solo centímetro sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué les ocurre?

—Este gato no es de fiar, Sakura. Yo sé por qué te lo digo —dijo Shaoran mirándome con súplica, queriendo que saqué a Kero de encima suyo.

— ¡Eres todo un chiquillo, Li! —exclamé—. Iré por algo de comer. Quédense aquí y no hagan desastres.

Habiendo dicho eso, pareciendo más una madre regañando a sus dos hijos que una chica hablando con su novio y su gato, salí de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina, en busca de algo para saciar el hambre que me estaba consumiendo. Mi hermano estaba allí, tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

— ¿Y el mocoso? —cuestionó al verme entrar sola—. Sabes que no me gusta que ande merodeando por la casa solo.

—No es un mocoso, es Shaoran. Y no es un delincuente, Touya, es tu cuñado —le expliqué mientras buscaba alguna fruta en el refrigerador—. Está en mi habitación, cuidando de Kero hasta que suba.

—Si en algo concuerdo con el mocoso, es en que ese gato es una abominación.

— ¡Touya! ¿¡Tú también hablarás mal de él!?

—Ese gato es diabólico, Sakura. Tú porque eres una despistada, además únicamente contigo se comporta como un ángel —hizo una pausa y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por sus labios—. Aunque si has dicho que está arriba con el mocoso, quizás cuente con suerte y haga el trabajo sucio por mí.

—Es un gatito, Touya. No un asesino —suspiré resignada—. Deberías dejar de ver tantas series y películas.

Con dos manzanas en mis manos, y un recipiente con comida para Kerberos, subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, que se encontraba demasiado silenciosa para mi gusto. Quizás Touya podía llegar a tener razón, y aquello podría convertirse en una masacre. O quizás yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza e imaginaba cosas demasiado increíbles.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, porque sabía que si interrumpía la imagen que estaba viendo, no la vería nunca jamás en toda mi existencia y la de los dos seres dentro de mi habitación.

Shaoran seguía sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar, tal y como estaba cuando minutos antes había salido hasta la cocina. Kerberos, al igual que él, no se había movido en lo absoluto, permaneciendo quieto, sentado sobre su regazo. Y lo extraño no era eso, sino la mirada que ambos compartían, porque realmente no exagero cuando digo que entre esos dos parecían mandarse pensamientos asesinos. Casi y hasta podía ver como saltaban las chispas.

—Ustedes dos sí que actúan extraño.

Con mis palabras saqué a Shaoran de su guerra visual, logrando que me mirara a mí, distrayéndolo. En un lapso de lo que fueron dos segundos, Kero pareció volver a la vida, saltando sobre sus patas traseras, para así poder llegar al rostro del castaño, donde depositó un rasguño que a más de uno dolería.

— ¡Gato del demonio! —gritó, mientras Kerberos escapaba de sus garras, pasando por mi lado saliendo de la habitación—. ¡Lo ves! —aulló—, ese gato me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Ha sido un accidente —traté de tranquilizar acercándome a analizar su mejilla—. Debería ir por el botiquín al baño. Se te puede infectar —porque esta vez sí que Kero se había pasado de la raya.

Busqué lo necesario, y mientras curaba la herida, que era más pequeña de lo que parecía, y soportaba a un Shaoran quejándose por el ardor, el pequeño gatito acusado de ser dañino para la salud física y mental de mi novio, hizo su aparición, asomándose tímidamente por el umbral de mi habitación.

— ¡Kerberos, ven aquí! —ordené, y él, tan obediente como siempre lo era conmigo, se acercó lentamente hasta mis pies—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Te parece a ti correcto arañar a las personas? —maulló levantando la cabeza, mirándome con sus amarillos ojos que me enamoraban. No aguanté mi enojo ni un segundo más—. ¡Mira lo que eres! ¡El más adorable de los gatitos! ¿Quién es un Kero bueno? ¿Quién lo es?

—Esto es el colmo —pronunció Shaoran mirando la escena perplejo—. Quieres más a ese macabro gato que a mí.

—Kero no te ha querido hacer daño, ¿verdad, Kero? —volvió a maullar—. No tienes por qué ser tan malo con él, Shaoran.

—Perfecto —ironizó—, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con cualquier tipejo que se atreve a mirarte o dirigirte la palabra, sino que también con un estúpido gato.

— ¿Quién te mandó a ser el novio de la loca de mi hermana? —preguntó Touya haciendo una repentina aparición por el pasillo—. Te has metido en la boca del lobo.

— ¡Oigan, estoy aquí por si no recuerdan! —miré a mi hermano—. ¿Y tú desde cuando lo defiendes a Shaoran?

—Desde que siente la misma repulsión por la bola de pelos que tienes en brazos. ¿Vamos por unas cervezas, Li?

Y lo que más me había sorprendido del día no fue el hecho de descubrir que todos parecían odiar a mi nuevo gato, y que mi gato odiase a todo el mundo excepto a mí. Lo que más me había sorprendido, dejándome literalmente con la boca abierta, fue que Touya hubiese invitado a Shaoran a beber unas cervezas, y peor aún, que Shaoran hubiese aceptado.

Había días en los que realmente mi entorno parecía ponerse patas para arriba. Y esta vez había sido por la llegada de mi inocente Kerberos.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¡Menos azúcar y más situaciones extrañas en la vida de nuestros castaños!**

 **No pude no imaginar la situación de esa forma. Kero odiando a Shaoran, Shaoran odiando a Kero, Kero odiando a Touya, Touya odiando a Kero, Kero amando a Sakura, Shaoran yéndose con Touya, Sakura perpleja, todos celosos, yo con ojeras (?**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mis pequeñas y bellas criaturitas. ¡No olviden dejarme su tan hermoso y siempre bienvenido review! :***

 **El siguiente capítulo será, claro está, la L… peeeeeero esta vez tendrán que disculparme. No podré dejar pista porque sinceramente aun no me decido sobre que palabra tratará, estoy entre dos y realmente no sé sobre cual escribir. Igualmente son libres de hacer el intento de adivinar.**

 **He dejado mi twitter (en donde no me conocerán como Suzu, sino como Mar) en mi perfil por si quieren comunicarse conmigo por ese medio. No tiene nada interesante realmente, publico idioteces generalmente, mostrando mi odio hacia el mundo (? Aunque también suelo publicar fragmentos de las cosas que voy escribiendo.**

 **Como siempre, gracias.**

 **Besos sabor a bananas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	12. L de leal

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; Cloudy Nights y navesa77**

L de leal

Shaoran Li era sumamente honesto, pero además de esa cualidad, tenía otras tantas también igual de importantes. Una de ellas era la lealtad. Porque si había algo que él era, era justamente eso, leal. Leal con su palabra, leal con sus promesas y juramentos, leal con sus amigos, leal con su familia y leal conmigo, su novia.

Aunque si hacía memoria a varios años atrás, realmente había descubierto lo fiel que era siendo su amiga, mucho antes de que comenzáramos una relación amorosa.

Shaoran era mucho menos comunicativo en ese entonces y pese a que a regañadientes había aceptado tenerme como "amiga", aun no parecía hacerse con la idea del todo y prefería estar solo, huyendo de mi presencia y rechazando cuanta invitación le hiciera, queriendo estar completamente solo, o en compañía de los pocos amigos que tenía en el instituto o fuera de éste.

Claro está que no por eso yo me iba a dar por vencida. Día tras día seguía insistiéndole para que aceptase a ir a alguna cafetería conmigo para simplemente pasar el rato e ir conociéndonos más, prometiéndole que no sería en vano, que pasaría un momento divertido. Y día tras día el siguió negándose. Hasta que al final, terminó aceptando, quizás por cansancio a tenerme todo el día sobre sus talones.

Había saltado y gritado de la felicidad y emoción durante cinco minutos, en los que él se limitó a mirarme como si fuese de otro planeta. Una vez tranquila, acordamos ir a la nueva cafetería que habían abierto en el centro de la ciudad, que parecía ser un lugar, aunque concurrido, tranquilo para pasar el tiempo y platicar. Shaoran pareció de acuerdo, por lo al final de esa semana tendría mi primera salida con el castaño.

Y sabía que no lo podía considerar una cita, estaba extremadamente lejos de serlo, pero Tomoyo, sin embargo, quería creer lo contrario. Estuvo durante toda la semana dándome consejos sobre cómo debía actuar y qué debía decirle a Li; sin contar el hecho de que prometió estar el sábado en mi casa tiempo antes de mi salida a la cafetería, para prepararme un buen vestuario que dejaría a todo el mundo "babeando", según sus propias palabras.

Y mentiría si dijera que yo no estaba emocionada, porque lo estaba, y mucho, después de todo, había logrado lo que nadie había hecho jamás: hacer que Shaoran aceptara una salida que no sea meramente obligatoria.

Estaba que desbordaba alegría, y todo a mí alrededor parecía contagiarse de mi estado. Incluso y hasta poco me importó descubrir que mi última calificación en matemáticas fue fatal. Nada parecía poder lograr opacar la felicidad que salía a borbotones a través de mis poros.

Hasta el viernes en la tarde, en el cual me sentí como una ilusa. Una tonta adolescente de lo más despistada la cual creía todo lo que le decían.

Acabábamos de finalizar una agotadora clase de educación física junto a todas mis compañeras, la última del día y de la semana para alegría de todas, incluso de la profesora. Todas ya nos encontrábamos en las duchas, esperando nuestro turno para sacarnos el sudor de una manera rápida y poder cambiarnos para así irnos finalmente a nuestros hogares. Para mi mala suerte, había quedado hasta lo último, teniendo que esperar durante varios minutos para que al final llegase mi momento de entrar.

— ¿Quieres que te espere, Sakurita?

—No tienes que preocuparte, Tomoyo —resté importancia—. Ve tranquila.

—Está bien —dijo ella—, nos veremos mañana Sakurita, no te levantes muy tarde, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder para que puedas verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres!

La saludé con una incómoda sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando la perdí de vista me dispuse a bañarme, feliz, mientras contaba los minutos que faltaban para que finalmente terminasen las horas y poder ver a Shaoran. La semana había pasado extremadamente lenta y ya sentía que mi cuerpo no resistiría toda la ansiedad con la que cargaba.

Me bañé de forma rápida, eliminando todo rastro de suciedad y de cansancio en mi cuerpo. Para cuando salí, me encontraba completamente sola, algo que lamenté, ya que me gustaba tener alguien con quien charlar mientras hacía el intento de secar y arreglar mi siempre enmarañado cabello.

Pero lo que en un principio pareció un lugar desolado, pronto se convirtió en el lugar donde las porristas, aquellas chicas que solo pensaban en cómo se veía su cabello, en si sus uñas estaban lo suficientemente largas o si su falda lo suficientemente corta, colmaron el lugar, atiborrándolo de chismes que parecían rebotar en todas las paredes, oyéndose todo, pese a que estaba a varios metros de distancia de ellas, quienes seguían sin notar mi presencia.

Pequé de curiosa, y dejando de lado la tarea de terminar de guardar mis cosas, presté atención para saber de quién era que ellas estarían hablando, o a quien le inventarían un falso chisme como siempre solían hacer.

— ¿Con Kinomoto? —fue lo primero que escuché decir sorprendida a una; más sorprendida quedé yo al oír mi apellido.

—Sí, con esa mosquita muerta —respondió otra.

— ¿En verdad te dijeron que Li aceptó salir con ella?

—Claro, pero realmente no lo creí, hasta que fui y se lo pregunté al mismísimo Shaoran en persona.

— ¡¿Y qué te ha dicho!? —exclamaron.

—No negó el hecho de que Kinomoto lo invitó a un café y de que él aceptó. Pero me ha dado un dato exclusivo que nadie sabe —dijo haciéndose la interesante. Presté aun más atención queriendo escuchar que era lo que iba a decir—. Me ha dicho que no irá, que simplemente aceptó para sacarse a la torpe de encima, que realmente no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Lo supuse —agregó una—. Ella es muy poca cosa para él. Más bien merece a alguien como nosotras.

Ante lo último que oí, todas rieron. Bruscamente tomé todas mis pertenencias en forma rápida y salí del lugar sin que nadie notase siquiera que había estado allí y que había escuchado todo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho por las palabras de aquellas zorras, pero prefería haberme enterado a terminar yendo como ilusa a la cafetería y terminar siendo plantada.

Una estúpida y traicionera lágrima escapó. Borré su existencia y caminé hasta mi casa lo más rápido que pude. Sin comer y con pocos ánimos para hacer cualquier cosa, me lancé a la cama, no sin antes avisarle a mi padre que si en la mañana aparecía Tomoyo, que me excusase de alguna forma. Las explicaciones se las daría a ambos cuando me sintiera mejor como para conversar del tema.

Amanecí al mediodía del otro día con ojeras hasta el suelo y un ánimo que llegaba aún más abajo. En mi celular aparecieron varias llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo que me había hecho durante la noche y otras tantas esa misma mañana. Por lo visto y debido a que nadie había interrumpido mi sueño, ese día no aparecería por casa.

Mi padre y mi hermano ya se habían ido al trabajo y a la universidad respectivamente, sin embargo me habían dejado el almuerzo preparado junto a una agradable nota diciendo que volverían temprano. Y como tal, el resto de la tarde la pasé sola, mirando como las agujas del reloj iban avanzando. La hora en la que habíamos concretado vernos con Shaoran se fue igual de rápido.

El timbre sonó sorpresivamente en medio de una de las películas que había encontrado interesante. Suponiendo que mi hermano o tal vez mi padre habían vuelto más temprano de lo normal y habían olvidado sus llaves, me paré a abrir sin siquiera meditar alguna otra posible opción.

— ¿Sh-Shaoran? —pregunté incrédula al verlo allí, parado, con su rostro serio y su ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿no crees? —dijo con tono irónico mientras entraba a mi casa sin siquiera preguntar—. ¿A qué no adivinas qué sucedió hoy?

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté temerosa.

—Me han dejado plantado por primera vez en toda mi vida —sonrió, pero claramente no parecía divertido—. Ahora dime, ¿para qué carajo has insistido tanto en que hiciéramos algo "juntos" si después no te dignas a aparecer?

—Tú… ¿has ido a la cafetería? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, he ido a la maldita cafetería y te he esperado una maldita hora allí. ¿Sabes a cuántas personas he tenido que llamar para saber dónde vives? ¡A cinco! Con lo que odio hablar por teléfono —dijo sumamente frustrado.

— ¿Sólo para preguntarme por qué no asistí? —no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en mis labios en el mismo momento en que a Shaoran lo invadía un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo.

—Por supuesto. Así que ahora dímelo —ordenó.

—Pensé que no irías —me limité a responder tomando asiento a su lado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—No creo que hayas creído eso por qué sí, porque de ser así te voy diciendo que eres un tanto idiota.

—Pues —dudé—, la verdad es que no. Yo oí algo que dijeron.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ansioso.

—Ayer, en la tarde, escuché sin querer a un grupo de porristas conversando entre ellas, y una dijo que había hablado contigo y que le habías dicho que no irías, que habías aceptado solo para que dejara de molestarte —terminé de decir en un susurro. El rostro de Shaoran era una mezcla de varias emociones que no supe descifrar.

—Sakura… ¿cuándo has visto en toda tu existencia que yo haya entablado conversación con alguna porrista? —preguntó.

—Creería que nunca.

— ¿Entonces por qué has creído eso?

—Pues, porque en parte tenían razón. Yo te he estado insistiendo demasiado.

—Eso es cierto, pero no hablaremos de eso ahora —me miró profundamente y sentí como mis manos cosquilleaban ante lo nerviosa que me ponían sus ojos ámbares—. Si yo te he dicho que iré es porque lo haré, siempre cumplo con mi palabra, más si es algo que le prometo a algún amigo… o amiga en este caso.

— ¿Me consideras tu amiga? —pregunté emocionada ante la idea.

—Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a tenerte pegada todo el día a mí como si fueras una lapa, pero sí —al escucharlo y sin pensarlo mucho me abalancé a sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa, pero poco me importaba lo que pensara de mí, estaba feliz de que finalmente reconociera abiertamente nuestra amistad por la cual tanto había luchado—. Y no te preocupes que nunca te dejare plantada, ni te cambiaré por una porrista. Siempre estaré contigo, enana.

Y tal y como había dicho, hasta el día de la fecha había permanecido a mi lado, con nuestras peleas, discusiones y reconciliaciones de por medio, pero al fin y al cabo había sido leal a su palabra y nunca me abandonó.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **En primer lugar lamento esta demora extra que tuve. He tenido un pico de estrés tal, que he pasado la mayor parte de la semana con insomnio, durmiendo apenas unas tres horas por día… los primeros los soporté, pero el miércoles llegué a mi punto límite. Pesé a que luego me "normalicé" y dormí un día completo para luego estar fresca como una lechuga, no me sentía del todo llena de energías y realmente no tenía ni la inspiración ni las ganas de escribir. Y créanme que lo lamento más yo que ustedes, porque no querer hacer algo que amas significa que realmente has tocado fondo.**

 **Sigo en ese estado de no querer hacer muchas cosas… incluso hoy es mi cumpleaños y no tengo ánimos ni de salir de la cama (en la cual permaneceré las siguientes veinticuatro horas jaja). Estoy en un lamentable estado jajaja, solo espero repuntar en estos días. Y trataré en lo posible de no retrasarme más. Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Y obviamente gracias por su paciencia, por leer y por dejarme sus hermosos y siempre bienvenidos comentarios. Las adoro, en verdad.**

 **Debo admitir que me ha costado horrores escribir el capítulo. La falta de inspiración me mató. Pero al final fue más largo de lo que esperaba, espero les haya gustado.**

 **La próxima letra es la M: el capítulo tratará de un objeto que a Sakura le causará un poco de pánico por la particular forma en que lo usa el castaño.**

 **Besos sabor a mousse de limón,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	13. M de motocicleta

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a: navesa77; cyna; Ale; DianaMounr; RoseWhitPotter17; Cloudy Nights; TommyZombie-chan.**

* * *

M de motocicleta

—Estás demente si crees que subiré contigo.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! No será tan malo.

—Claro que lo será —insistí—, ¿te imaginas si me viera mi padre o mi hermano? ¡Me asesinarían!

—Nadie te verá, no seas tan perseguida. Además —agregó—, estoy seguro que mueres por dar un paseo.

— ¿A la velocidad a la que siempre manejas? En verdad estás loco si crees que subiré en esa motocicleta contigo, Shaoran.

—Será divertido —prometió—. No andaré muy rápido y tampoco iré por los lugares que frecuentan Fujitaka y el imbécil de tu hermano.

—No lo sé, sabes que me da miedo.

Shaoran estaba sentado en su motocicleta, que tan imponente me había parecido siempre, y con la cual siempre asistía a la preparatoria. Yo, a un palmo de distancia suyo, veía lo bien que lucía en esa pose tan despreocupada. Parecía el chico malo de una película romántica, y yo la inocente chica que se negaba al placer de subirme tras de él para pasar mis manos por su trabajado estómago, a la vez que sentía como el viento despeinaba mis cabellos.

Como una tierna caricia, tomó mi mano sutilmente y me acercó a si, para luego rodear mi cintura con su brazo, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica ocurría en todo el tramo de mi cuerpo que él tocaba. Shaoran jamás dejaría de tener ese efecto en mí.

— ¿En verdad crees que yo andaría rápido sabiendo que voy contigo? —preguntó suavemente—. Sé que crees que soy un salvaje, pero no te pondría en riesgo a ti. Anda, sube, que quiero llevarte a un lugar que te encantará.

Pese a que la parte racional en mí gritó que no lo hiciera, no pude evitar hacerle caso y dejarme llevar por sus palabras, sabiendo que lo que él decía era cierto, que todo estaría bien. Y con una fuerte inhalación para tomar las fuerzas suficientes que necesitaba, me monté en aquel vehículo que tanto adoraba mi novio, y esperé a qué, lo que tenía que suceder, suceda.

En el momento en que sentí como la motocicleta arrancaba, siendo anunciado por el rugido del motor, mis brazos se cerraron con más fuerzas alrededor de Shaoran, quien solo rió ante lo infantil y sumamente aterrada que me debía ver en ese momento.

Y de pronto sentí como el viento golpeaba contra mí, y sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos, supe que ya estábamos en camino al lugar al que el castaño quería llevarme. Mis cabellos se arremolinaban y temía que la falda del instituto se rebelara también, mostrando cosas que me avergonzarían a más no poder. Y aunque pensaba que aquello sería imposible, hasta podía llegar a creer que todo mi cuerpo saldría volando por los aires.

Sin embargo, Shaoran mantuvo su promesa y no condujo a las velocidades de vértigo a las cuales se sometía a sí mismo, que en sí, eran la principal razón por la que jamás antes lo hubiese dejado llevarme a cualquier lugar por más cercano que fuese.

Manejó durante varios minutos, quizás horas, o quizás no; había perdido la noción del tiempo tratando de concentrarme únicamente en la sensación de estar tan cerca de él. No hablábamos porque no nos escuchábamos por el ruido de la motocicleta, del viento y de todo a nuestro alrededor, por lo que tampoco pude preguntarle a donde es que nos dirigíamos.

Tiempo después lo sentí frenar, y finalmente pude sentir que todo a mí alrededor también se detenía. El vértigo en mi estómago me dio tregua y me animé a abrir mis, hasta ahora, cerrados ojos, encontrándome con que estábamos demasiado alejados de la ciudad, en un lugar al que nunca antes había ido porque por donde mirara, todo me parecía sumamente desconocido.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté aun sin soltarlo.

—Ya verás.

Bajó con un movimiento que me pareció de lo más sensual, para luego ayudarme a mí mientras bromeaba acerca de lo despeinada que me veía y de lo muy desacomodado que tenía el uniforme del instituto.

—Si hubiésemos ido hasta mi casa podría haberme cambiado por algo más cómodo —le respondí.

—Si hubiésemos ido hasta tu casa, lo más probable es que estuviese tu hermano y no hubiéramos podido venir —contradijo—. Y si hubiéramos contado con la suerte de estar solos, seguro hubieras encontrado la excusa para no querer venir.

—No es cierto —le dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Claro que sí, te conozco demasiado.

Deshizo mi pose ofendida, pasando sus manos por mi cintura para acercarme y robarme un sutil beso que robó mis suspiros y logró hacerme olvidar todos mis pensamientos coherentes. Sonreí como idiota, al igual que Shaoran, quien luego tomó mi mano para guiarme fuera del camino, metiéndonos en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosquecillo.

La hierba no estaba alta, apenas y llegándonos hasta los tobillos, y las hojas caídas, muestra de que estábamos en otoño, se hacían ver por toda la superficie, acompañándonos con el crujir que hacían cuando las pisábamos en nuestro camino hacia quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Me dirás a dónde es que vamos?

—No seas ansiosa, Sakura

Bufé molesta por tanto misterio. Y no es que no me gustaran las sorpresas, es solo que cuando la curiosidad me picaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer para tratar de saciarla. Él parecía divertido ante mi actitud, sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió guiándome entre los árboles, con la promesa de que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino.

Minutos después, un claro se abrió frente a nosotros, donde el sol alcanzaba el suelo sin ningún impedimento; en medio, una preciosa laguna de agua cristalina, donde algunos patos salvajes navegaban sin inmutarse por nuestra presencia.

—Es precioso —dije rompiendo el mágico silencio—. ¿Cómo has encontrado éste lugar?

—Lo conocía ya hace un tiempo y me pareció que te gustaría conocerlo a ti también.

—Es realmente hermoso.

Nos sentamos a la orilla y permanecimos así, en completo silencio y en la compañía del otro durante un largo rato, tan solo admirando el paisaje, oyendo el graznar de las aves y el ruido de las hojas cuando eran elevadas por el viento. Y aunque quise permanecer allí otro rato más, Shaoran creyó que lo más prudente sería volver antes de que anochezca, para evitarnos el frío que hacía cuando el sol bajaba. Y también evitarnos ambos el sermón que daría mi hermano.

Y ahí fue cuando el drama volvió a iniciar.

—Sakura, llegamos en la motocicleta sin ningún tipo de problema, ¿qué sucede ahora?

—Tengo miedo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Realmente no te entiendo —dijo un tanto frustrado mientras esperaba a que me dignara a subir nuevamente.

—No sé, aunque me haya subido una vez me sigue dando miedo, ¿y qué ocurre si nos accidentamos? —pregunté miedosa.

—No habrá ningún accidente. Ahora sube, que si nos tomamos demasiado tiempo, empezará a refrescar… Y por lo que veo esa falda tuya no cubre demasiado.

Completamente inhibida de que Shaoran estuviese analizando el largo de mi falda y por ende, mis piernas, tomé coraje rápidamente y me situé detrás de él, tomándolo con fuerza como había hecho en el viaje anterior. Encendió la motocicleta e hizo rugir el motor fuertemente antes de voltear un poco para poder hablarme.

—Esta vez conduciré más rápido, no queremos perder tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo divertido.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro. Quise responderle, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no me quedó de otra que agarrarme fuertemente a él y esperar a que se compadeciera de mí. Pude ver como todo a nuestro alrededor iba quedando atrás a rápida velocidad; el viento volvía a hacer su trabajo despeinándome y desacomodando mi ropa.

En pocos minutos el camino de tierra fue reemplazado con una carretera asfaltada que ayudó a que Shaoran pudiera aumentar la velocidad, pasando entre los demás coches, perdiéndolos y ganándonos algún que otro bocinazo de los conductores prudentes.

Quise gritarle que se detenga, pero no lo hice. En cambio decidí intentar eliminar ese miedo que le tenía al vehículo, intentar encontrar que era lo que tanto le atraía a Shaoran como para amar andar a altas velocidades sin importarle mucho nada.

Y no hizo falta que lo meditara durante demasiado tiempo para descubrirlo. El resto de los vehículos perdiéndose detrás de nosotros, el viento golpeando mi rostro haciendo que entornara los ojos, la sensación de vértigo al girar con tanta velocidad. Todo aquello lograba que la adrenalina corriera por la sangre y no había una sensación más excitante que esa. Cerré los ojos, aflojé el agarre liberando a Shaoran y simplemente dejé todo fluir. Dejé que la adrenalina se apoderase de mí, para así descubrir que andar en motocicleta no era tan malo después de todo.

Y ahora entendía porque a mi novio le gustaba tanto. Nada se comparaba a sentir como el viento te despeinaba a su modo.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Aquí reportándome con nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos! Me alegraron el día y la semana completa, haciéndome sonreír como tonta :B Tengo las mejores lectoras.**

 **Vuelvo a aclarar: solo se permitirá que "apuesten" dos palabras, en caso de escribir más tomaré únicamente como válidas las dos primeras.**

 **No hay mucho que decir sobre el capítulo, solo que envidio a Sakura… yo también quiero abrazar a Shaoran se esa forma ¬/¬**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y sus opiniones, ¡no duden en seguir dejándome sus reviews!**

 **Besos sabor a peras,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	14. N de negación

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

N de negación

—No, mejor no iré —dije tomando asiento nuevamente en la mesa de la cafetería.

—Es, literalmente, la quinta vez que dices lo mismo, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo a mi lado—. Si no vas en este mismo instante, juro que te llevaré a rastras y terminarás haciendo el ridículo.

—No serías capaz —la miré incrédula.

—Créeme que si —pronunció ella con total seguridad.

En tan solo unos segundos me hice con la imagen mental de cómo me vería si mi mejor amiga cumplía su palabra, y, efectivamente, montaría un espectáculo ridículo del cual ninguno de los estudiantes del instituto se olvidaría, y definitivamente no quería que aquello ocurriera. No quería terminar de perder la poca dignidad que tenía.

Inhalé profundo, tomando todas las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme por sexta vez y dirigirme al rincón más apartado de la cafetería donde se ubicaba mi blanco. Shaoran Li. Porque hoy estaba decidida a hablarle por primera vez a aquel misterioso chico que tanto llamaba mi atención por su popularidad y su extraña y peculiar forma de ser.

Pero a cada paso que daba, a cada metro más cerca de él, mi valentía se iba evaporando como el agua al sol. Y correr en dirección contraria parecía ser la mejor opción; opción que lamentablemente ya era imposible de tomar. Mi objetivo estaba enfrente mío, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, una ceja levantada y cara de pocos amigos. Y yo creí sentir que el mundo se me caía encima.

—Ho-hola —tartamudeé, mostrando una pésima primera impresión de mi misma.

— ¿Qué quieres? —espetó él sin molestarse en saludarme.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —pregunté sin pensar—. Se me ocurrió que tal vez querías algo de compañía.

—No.

— ¿No qué?

—No puedes sentarte conmigo y no, no quiero compañía. Pensaste mal —acto seguido se levantó y con marcado paso abandonó la cafetería y a mí, que me encontraba estupefacta por su reacción.

Como una autómata, y luego de los segundos que tardé en reaccionar, caminé nuevamente hasta la mesa que compartía con mis amigas, las cuales estaban iguales que yo, sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido segundos antes. El resto de los estudiantes seguían en su mundo, nadie parecía haber notado nada, por lo que aquel día, para mi suerte, no tendría que pasar a la lista de los peores de mi vida.

— ¿Qué ha pasado allí? —preguntó Tomoyo rápidamente.

—Dijo que no.

— ¿Qué no qué? —cuestionaron todas a la espera de que explicara más detalladamente.

—Simplemente que no.

No dije nada más. Tomé mis cosas y salí de allí directo al salón, pese a que aún no había finalizado el receso. Más allá, bajo uno de los tantos árboles, logré divisar a Li, sentado en completa soledad como siempre solía estar, pero no me acerqué. Necesitaba estar sola y calmar mi perturbada cabeza y mi alocado corazón que no paraba de latir a mil revoluciones por segundo.

Luego de aquel pequeño percance, quise abandonar mi misión de intentar acercarme al castaño chico a toda costa, pero Tommy se negó rotundamente a que lo haga. Según ella, yo debía volver a tomar el coraje para hablarle a Shaoran, puesto que no perdía nada e incluso podría salir ganando. Pero de solo recordar el suceso de ese día, todo dejo de valor salía huyendo de mí. Y así estuve una semana entera hasta que por segunda vez hice mi intento.

— ¿Qué tal? —evité el tartamudeo y saqué a relucir mi mejor sonrisa, la cual había practicado minutos antes en los baños.

Esta vez había esperado a "encontrarlo casualmente" en algún lugar menos público, y en el momento en que llegó a mí la noticia de que estaba en la biblioteca del instituto, supe que era ese el momento ya que quizás nunca se me volvería a presentar tal oportunidad. Y ahí estaba, sumido en un libro y yo irrumpiendo lo que parecía su tranquilidad.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó sin mirar. Ignoré aquello y tomé asiento a su lado, pero claramente tomando distancia.

— ¿Estudias para los próximos exámenes? —intenté iniciar conversación aunque en el fondo sabía que no se me darían las cosas tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada en particular. Te vi solo y quise ser amigable contigo.

—No quiero, ni necesito tu amistad.

Lo miré con incredulidad y acto seguido repitió lo mismo que la vez anterior. Se paró, tomó su libro y salió del lugar dejándome nuevamente sola, con la boca abierta y con un poco menos de dignidad.

—Auch —vi a alguien a mi lado, a quien reconocí como el chico encargado del lugar—. Eso debió doler —dijo dándome a entender que había presenciado la escena.

—Cállate —espeté y salí del lugar con la frente en algo y la poca dignidad que cargaba.

Y la historia se repitió como un círculo vicioso.

Tomaba coraje, me acercaba a él, intentaba hablarle, y terminaba hablando sola; me lamentaba por hacer el ridículo, perdía la valentía y Tomoyo me persuadía para que volviera a intentarlo; tomaba coraje, me acercaba a él, intentaba hablarle, y nuevamente terminaba hablando sola. Y así una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Pero finalmente llegó un punto en que había tomado a mi objetivo como algo personal, y es que no cabía en mi cabeza razón suficientemente buena como para comprender por qué Shaoran Li estaba en un completo estado de negación constante cada vez que yo me acercaba amistosamente a él.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, pero una vez más y no la última, lo hice.

—Hola, Li. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —ya para ese entonces poco me importaba lo que él o los demás pensaran de mí. Incluso ya me encontraba mucho más desinhibida y le hablaba con total familiaridad—. ¿Has pasado bien el fin de semana?

—Estoy seguro que en mi vida anterior he sido un hijo de puta. Otra razón no explica qué hice para merecer esto.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamé sorprendida.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Shaoran.

— ¡Has dicho más de tres palabras! —dije emocionada—. ¡Es un gran progreso, Li!

—No, un grandísimo hijo de puta —dijo corrigiendo su anterior frase, ignorándome.

—No le veo lo malo a que me acerque a ti para intentar lograr ser tu amiga.

—Ese es el punto —anunció—. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Kinomoto. Deja de intentar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo.

—Así como tú te niegas a ser mi amigo. Yo me niego a dejar de intentar.

—Que día tan asquerosamente horrible.

Y una vez más se alejó de mí sin decir más palabras. Pero eso ya no me importaba, incluso hasta y encontraba divertida la situación, y estaba segura que en el fondo él también lo veía así.

Porque aunque Shaoran Li fuese un necio, terco de primera y estuviera constantemente negándose a todo, yo también podía ser la terquedad en persona. No dejaría de insistir hasta por fin llegar a ese no tan frío corazón.

Y si había algo que Shaoran Li no podría negar, es que en verdad me estaba esforzando por lograr mi cometido. Como dice el dicho... "persevera y triunfarás".

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y sí, tarde más de la cuenta, porque a veces me sale la vaga de adentro y hago maratón de películas y me olvido del resto del mundo, ¡pero acá está el tan esperado capítulo!**

 **Alguien me había sugerido algunos capítulos atrás que podría poner como se habían conocido los castaños, como había sido su primer contacto… y realmente no pude imaginarlo de otra forma que no fuese ésta. Shaoran siendo frío y poco amigable, y Sakura perseverante y molesta hasta por fin lograr ser amiga de él. ¿Si habrá una "continuación" de esto para ver como cayó finalmente rendido ante la insistencia de la castaña? No lo sé, pero seguro habrá más así.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no duden en dejarme sus bellos reviews… ¡ya pasamos los 200! :***

 **El siguiente capítulo será la O, ¿por qué no la Ñ? Seguro que ustedes sabrán lo difícil que es encontrar palabras que empiecen con esa letra, mucho más si es algo que tiene que describir a Shaoran, y claramente ñoqui y ñandú no cumplen esa función jajaja. Así que O: Es algo característico de Shaoran y que justamente por serlo, no lo admitirá.**

 **Besos sabor a chocolate negro,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	15. O de orgulloso

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26; navesa77; DianaMounr; Alice2512; Sofitkm; RoseWhitPotter17; Ale; Kyary-Chan13; Cuarm SW; CarGian.**

O de orgulloso

— ¿Kinomoto? —dejé de leer los apuntes de historia para prestar atención a la persona frente a mí—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El chico en cuestión era compañero mío del salón en la preparatoria. Era bastante amigable y extrovertido por lo que sabía, pero nunca habíamos hablado más que algunas palabras para saludarnos. Sin embargo ahora era diferente; ambos estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando para el examen de historia, y yo estaba siendo su tutora a pedido suyo.

—Claro que sí, Sora —le respondí sonriente—. Y ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Está bien, Sakura.

Y así estuvimos las siguientes dos horas. Ambos leíamos, él me preguntaba sus dudas, y yo se las intentaba esclarecer de la mejor forma posible. Era la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien a estudiar, por lo que estaba tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, después de todo, los resultados de sus futuros exámenes estaban dependiendo, de una manera indirecta, de mí.

Cuando sentimos que nuestro cerebro no podría retener más información, dimos por terminado el día de estudio, despidiéndonos y arreglando para volver a juntarnos el lunes próximo, dejando libre nuestro fin de semana. Él se fue rápidamente, y antes de poder siquiera emprender el camino a mi casa, fui sorprendida por Shaoran, quien no tuvo mejor idea que asustarme.

— ¡Dios, Shaoran! —exclamé agarrando mi pecho en un intento de que mi corazón no se me saliera—. Un día de estos me matarás si sigues apareciéndote de esa forma.

—Eres una exagerada, Sakura —se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando en la dirección en la que Sota se había dio—. ¿Quién era ese? —preguntó tan o más cortante de lo normal.

—Te conté acerca del compañero al que le estoy dando apoyo en historia, claramente no me escuchas cuando te hablo —suspiré y empecé a caminar siendo seguida por mi amigo—. ¿Vendrás a casa a cenar? No estará Touya —él asintió.

— ¿Y ustedes dos tienes algo?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Shaoran? —lo miré extrañada—. Somos compañeros de estudio solamente. Y si tuviéramos algo no le veo el problema —su ceño se frunció automáticamente y entendí todo al instante, por lo que no pude evitar reír a carcajadas—. No lo puedo creer, ¿el gran Shaoran Li está celoso?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo rápidamente con un claro gesto de pánico—. ¡De dónde sacas tú esas locas fantasías! Es imposible que esté celoso. Eres mi amiga y solo te estoy protegiendo de los malintencionados.

—¿Malintencionados? —pregunté alzando una ceja—. Sora no es ningún malintencionado.

—Ese dices tú.

—Además —agregué ignorándolo—, ahora que lo dices, creo que podría invitarlo a tomar un helado.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó alzando demasiado la voz—. ¿Acaso no me oyes? No permitiré que eso suceda, Sakura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por qué no y punto.

—Sabes, eres un orgulloso de lo peor que no quiere admitir que se está muriendo de celos.

Di por terminada la absurda discusión en ese mismo instante, y aceleré el paso, aunque sabía que Shaoran me seguiría por detrás sin perder el ritmo. Podía escucharlo maldecir y refunfuñar cosas que estaban lejos de ser entendibles, pero poca importancia le di.

Si bien me halagaba que él se pusiera celoso a la sola mención de cualquier chico, cuando se ponía en su plan de orgulloso desquiciado y demandante, tenía reales ganas de gritarle un par de verdades en la cara hasta que admitiese lo que le pasaba, que claramente era una invasión de celos, porque otra cosa no podía ser capaz de ponerlo tan irritante.

Mi padre nos dio la bienvenida apenas hubimos llegado a mi casa. Como siempre, para él fue un gusto encontrarse con Shaoran, ya que lo creía un chico interesante con el cual siempre se podía tener una conversación amena, y en eso debía darle la razón a mi progenitor.

La cena resultó ser tranquila, y la mejor parte fue cuando Fujitaka sacó del refrigerador un pastel de frutillas que él mismo había cocinado esa tarde. Era mi favorito y lo degusté sin importarme nada más. Luego mi padre se dirigió a su despacho para seguir trabajando, y mientras yo lavaba toda la vajilla, Shaoran se dispuso a buscar alguna película ya que, al parecer, en sus planes estaba quedarse hasta tarde.

—No es de terror, ¿cierto? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

—Por supuesto que no, no soy tan mal amigo —respondió sentándose a mi lado.

Minutos después descubrí que era una comedia. No era la primera vez que la miraba, ya que esa misma película era, quizás, mi favorita y también la del castaño, por lo que siempre que teníamos la oportunidad, preferíamos verla a tener que arriesgarnos con algún film de bajo presupuesto.

—Sakura —llamó en medio de la trama—, ¿en verdad le pedirás a ese chico de salir?

—Si tú admites que estás celoso, yo no iré con Sota a ningún sitio —propuse esperando, de esa forma, que Shaoran me dijera la verdad.

—¡Qué no estoy celoso!

—Encima de celoso, eres un orgulloso por no admitirlo —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—No soy un orgulloso, Sakura.

—Eres tan orgulloso que ni siquiera vas a admitir que eres orgulloso.

Siguió refunfuñando durante el resto de lo que duró la película, y hasta el momento en el que se fue de mi casa, lo seguía haciendo. Shaoran Li podía ser tan testarudo y cabeza dura que de seguro ni él mismo sería capaz de soportarse cuando se ponía en ese plan.

El lunes llegó rápido y luego de que las clases terminaran, me dirigí a la biblioteca donde Sora me esperaba en el lugar que ya habíamos declarado como nuestro. Estuvimos allí dos horas, estudiando durante la primera, notando los progresos que estaba teniendo él; conversando durante la segunda, acerca de cómo había ido nuestro fin de semana y que planes teníamos con respecto a lo que quedaba del día.

Y ahí fue cuando él mismo, sin que yo mencionara algo de la escenita montada por Shaoran, me propuso ir por un helado cuando saliéramos, con la excusa de aprovechar el tiempo y distendernos un poco luego de tantas fechas y guerras que habían pasado hacía ya unos centenares de años, y que teníamos que estudiar para el próximo examen.

Disfruté de una tarde diferente a las demás. Sora era muy simpático y claramente muy bueno para las conversaciones. Además, en ningún momento insinuó que la salida era con algún fin romántico, lo cual me alivió muchísimo, ya que ya empezaba a considerarlo un muy buen amigo.

Unas horas más tarde me acompañó hasta la esquina de la calle de mi casa, donde nos despedimos para luego cada uno seguir por su camino. Y allí encontré a Shaoran, sentado en las escaleras de entrada de mi puerta, pero el hecho no me sorprendió. No era la primera vez que hacía eso.

—¿Qué tal, Shaoran? ¿Vienes a cenar? —pregunté curiosa.

—Has salido con él —fue más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, sin embargo igualmente asentí—. ¿Saldrán de nuevo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Te gusta ese chico?

—No lo sé —repetí mi respuesta mientras entraba a la casa—, tal vez sí, quien sabe —y aunque aquello era mentira, Shaoran no lo sabía, y claramente no lo sabría hasta que él dejara de lado su orgullo.

—Mierda, Sakura —maldijo—. No puedes salir con ese chico, no puedes salir con nadie.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirlo? Yo haré lo que quiera con quien quiera —dije tan testaruda como él podía serlo muchas veces.

—¿Estás jugando verdad? —escupió la pregunta—, haces esto para que reconozca que estoy celoso, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Estoy malditamente celoso!

No pude evitar lanzar un "awww" ante su declaración tan poco romántica, ya que, éramos amigos después de todo y aquello estaba lejos de ser una declaración romántica. Sin embargo en ese momento morí de ternura al saber que, mi mejor amigo, estaba celoso de que yo me frecuentara con otros chicos y que, además, había dejado su tonto orgullo de lado para decírmelo

—¿Ves que no hace mal dejar el orgullo de lado? ¡Mira! Hasta y te has sonrojado —señalé sus mejillas tiernamente coloreadas, mientras guardaba la imagen mental de ese momento.

—No empieces con eso otra vez, Sakura.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Lo sé, el título es O de orgulloso, pero sería más bien una O de Orgulloso/CelosO (?... y es que no pude evitar plantear el capítulo de ésta forma, amo cuando se pone en plan celoso posesivo.**

 **Sakura es toda una malvada. En verdad hace enojar a nuestro castaño, pero como premio siempre se lleva los adorables sonrojos de él. Es tan estúpidamente cute.**

 **¡Buena noticia! Estoy en vacaciones, y si bien debería aprovechar para estudiar, también usaré parte de mi tiempo libre para dormir (oh, sí) y para escribir y escribir y escribir. Intentaré adelantar capítulos de ésta historia, quizás comience a escribir algunos desde el punto de vista de Shaoran (aunque aun no los subiré) ya que tengo varias ideas rondando para determinadas letras. También estoy trabajando en un proyecto nuevo, pero no para fanfiction… así que, claramente, mis vacaciones serán dedicadas a la escritura.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por dejarme sus bellos comentarios que tanto me gusta recibir, leer y responder :)**

 **Próximo capítulo la P: Es algo que Shaoran es con Sakura todo el tiempo.**

 **Besos sabor a pomelo,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	16. P de posesivo

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: navesa77; Maria Angel SH; Vico gomez; Sakuxsyao; Sofitkm; DianaMounr; Aien Li; RoseWhitPotter17; Evyleen Ianlev; Ishy-24; Eri Eri-chan; Cloudy Nights; mango morrison; Kyary-Chan13; chococat825; Ale; Naty-chankawaii.**

P de posesivo

Ese día había amanecido exquisitamente soleado, lo cual era una razón para mi alegría. Otra, era el hecho de saber que ya había rendido varios exámenes finales de la universidad, por lo que no tendría que ir por unos días, pudiendo aprovechar para dormir más horas y permanecer en la suavidad de mi cama aun estando despierta.

Shaoran no estaba en el departamento, se había ido por su trabajo como siempre lo hacía; ni siquiera en los días en los que yo debía levantarme temprano lograba poder compartir un desayuno con él. Pero estaba lejos de molestarme ese hecho, ya estaba más que acostumbrada, aparte durante parte de la tarde y la noche de la mayoría de los días él sería completamente mío.

Miré la hora en el reloj que tenía en la pequeña mesita situada de mi lado de la cama. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana, por lo que aún tenía tiempo de bañarme y arreglarme para ir con Tomoyo a almorzar tal y como habíamos arreglado hacía unas pocas semanas. Hoy iba a ser un día muy especial.

Hoy iba a hacer mi primera prueba del vestido de novia.

¿Y a qué mujer que quisiera casarse no le emocionaba eso? Por mi parte, yo andaba increíblemente ansiosa, y es que aun no podía creer que me iría a casar con Shaoran; resultaba tan extraña toda la situación, tan alocada, que me costaba ver que eso era la realidad y no algún alocado sueño de esos que tenía bastante a menudo.

Recuerdo como Tomoyo había lanzado el grito al cielo al enterarse de que me casaría; parecía aun más contenta de lo que yo me encontraba. Cuando logró calmarse, lo primero que anunció es que ella sería la encargada de diseñar y hacer mi vestido de novia; ese sería su regalo de bodas y no pude negarme en lo absoluto a tener el placer de casarme con uno de sus diseños que tan perfectos y delicados eran. No por nada era una diseñadora bastante conocida, pese a ser demasiado joven aún.

Con los horarios que la universidad me exigía, no contaba con mucho tiempo libre para todos los preparativos, por eso, siempre que encontraba algún hueco en mis días y el cual no acaparaba Shaoran, aprovechaba para salir con mi amiga, para así juntas organizar todo. Así fue como semanas antes me había tomado las medidas, había preguntado mis preferencias respecto al diseño y había hecho una pequeña prueba con las telas para luego escogerlas.

Y hoy, hoy era la primera vez que podría ver el trabajo realizado, para así probármelo y ultimar los detalles restantes.

—¡Sakurita! —su dulce voz se hizo escuchar—, ¡por aquí!

La ubiqué sentada en aquel coqueto restaurant que ella misma había elegido, a un lado del gran ventanal que daba una excelente vista a las calles de Tokio. Sabía que había llegado retrasada algunos minutos, siempre sucedía, pero Tomoyo no pareció molesta, y si lo estaba, no lo demostró en lo absoluto en lo que duró el almuerzo; tal vez el factor de que hoy sería su modelo -como tantas veces lo había sido cuando éramos niñas- influyó en ella.

El lugar donde trabajaba estaba a unas pocas calles de allí, y lo conocía a la perfección.

Era bastante amplio, con dos pisos y decorado principalmente en colores blancos, crema y lavanda. Con ella trabajaban dos gemelas, rubias, que también se habían sumergido a la vida de la moda para novias, madrinas y damas de honor; eran sumamente agradables, de modales finos y elegantes y, al igual que Tomoyo, de un excelente gusto.

Cuando entrabas, lo primero que se apreciaba era la excéntrica cantidad de vestidos que había; los encontrabas en su mayoría blancos, pero en realidad si husmeabas bien, los había de todos los colores. ¿Lo mejor de todo? El exquisito aroma a jazmín que inundaba cada rincón del lugar, sin excepción.

—Buenas tardes, Lily, Mía —saludé a las gemelas cuando las vi en el mostrador enseñando diseños a dos chicas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura —saludó la primera—, justamente estábamos hablando con Mía de usted esta mañana.

—Sí —intervino ésta—, su vestido ha quedado de ensueño. Es una novia muy afortunada.

Me sentí un tanto avergonzada, aunque no sabía si era por el halago o por el hecho de tener cinco pares de ojos posados en mí en ese momento. Tomoyo previno eso y rápidamente se despidió de las cuatro para llevarme escaleras arriba, donde las cosas, sabía, se pondrían más interesantes.

—Aún quedan varios detalles por refinar —me explicó mientras me guiaba—. Todavía hay encaje que no puse, y me falta coser algunas cosas, pero primero quería que te lo pruebes para así ver cómo está quedando el vestido, y sobre todo ver cómo te queda a ti.

—Estoy tan emocionada —anuncié con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo, Tommy. No hace falta que esté listo esta semana; no me caso sino en varias semanas más.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Lo tendré listo mucho antes de la fecha.

Sonreí ante lo feliz que se veía Tomoyo mientras sacaba lo que sería el vestido, de una gran caja color crema. Me lo extendió rápido, sin dejarme apreciar mucho los detalles, empujándome a un enorme vestidor, con la notoria intención de no perder más tiempo en conversaciones.

Me tomé mí debido tiempo para quitarme los pantalones, el suéter beige y la camisa blanca que llevaba. Y aunque sonara idiota decirlo, estaba un tanto nerviosa. No todos los días te probabas un vestido de novia, y aquello en parte, al menos para mí, significaba demasiado. Porque eso demostraba que pronto sería la señora Li.

—¿Sakura? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Tomoyo detrás de las grandes y gruesas cortinas al notar que tardaba más de la cuenta.

—No —negué segura—, en unos segundos salgo; y así lo hice luego de que, con un poco de dificultad, subiera el cierre en mi espalda.

Tomoyo, al verme, abrió la boca sorprendida, formando una perfecta O con sus delicados labios. En el vestidor no había espejos, una curiosa regla que había impuesto mi amiga, por lo que realmente no sabía si su sorpresa era porque me veía muy bien, o más bien, en su defecto, me encontraba totalmente ridícula.

Sin decir nada, pidió que cerrara los ojos. Por más rara que su orden fuese así lo hice. Tomó mi mano y me guió con delicadeza varios metros más lejos, para después con su ayuda, subirme a lo que parecía ser un pequeñísimo taburete.

—Abre los ojos, Sakurita —dije suavemente—, y admírate.

Y así lo hice, encontrándome rodeada de enormes espejos, en los cuales me reflejaba de pies a cabeza. Y comprobé que mi expresión fue igual que la de mi mejor amiga.

—Es… un sueño, Tommy.

Porque en verdad lo era.

No era un corte demasiado despampanante, más bien clásico. Era strapless por consejo de Tomoyo, quien en su momento dijo que yo era dueña de unos bellos y delicados hombros que debían ser mostrados, con un hermoso corte corazón que hacía resaltar notoriamente mi busto, pero sin parecer exagerado. El corsé tenía encaje y fina y delicada pedrería que según como era iluminada, emitía unos brillantes reflejos encantadores. La falda que llegaba por debajo de mis pies, era de varias capas de suave tela, lejos de ser pomposa, pero tampoco nada insulsa. En pocas palabras, era un vestido sencillo, pero que mostraba la elegancia y delicadeza que solo las manos de Tommy eran capaz de crear.

—¡Te ves increíble! —chilló saltando como una niña—. ¡Iré por los zapatos que elegí especialmente para ti!

Salió corriendo quien sabe en qué dirección, dejándome completamente sola, admirando su trabajo; solo el ruido de varios pasos y unos cuantos gritos logró distraerme.

—¡No pueden pasar, señores! —exclamaba la voz de Lily con un dejo de desesperación.

—La demente mujer de este tipo raptó a mi mujer y yo vine a buscarla —reconocí la voz al instante—. No me iré sin S-Sakura —tartamudeó mi nombre al verme.

—Sha-Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?

Otros pasos se escucharon en el enorme salón y a los pocos segundos apareció Tomoyo, quien cambió su cara de alegría por una que le daría miedo al mismísimo diablo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó mirando a su marido y al que sería mi futuro si es que salía ileso del lugar— ¡Hiragizawa y Li! ¡Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido! —chilló—, ¡Lárguense! —y con la histeria que contenía, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue lanzarles lo único que tuvo entre sus manos. Para mala suerte de los hombres, eran un par de tacones—. ¡Fuera, fuera!

No pude más que reír ante su reacción y ver como ambos salían corriendo del lugar tratando de no perder un ojo gracias a los objetos contundentes. Tomoyo pronto se contagió, al igual que Lily, quien había quedado perpleja ante la escena.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que mi mejor amiga hizo las respectivas anotaciones, tomando tela de aquí, sacando tela de allá, y hablando sola, como lo hacía siempre que estaba concentrada. Minutos después pude cambiarme y bajar las escaleras, donde me esperaba un futuro esposo con cara de pocos amigos sentado en un pequeño sofá alejado y siendo muy bien vigilado por las gemelas. Eriol simplemente sonreía con sorna mientras salía en busca de su mujer.

—¿Por qué la mala cara? —pregunté cuando me situé frente suyo.

—No te encontré en casa y me preocupé. No avisaste que vendrías.

—Se suponía que tú salías más tarde del trabajo. Además, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera —expliqué sentándome a su lado y tomando una de sus manos entre las mías para empezar a hacer suaves caricias en ella.

—No digo que no puedas, pero me hubiese gustado que me avisaras para que no me preocupara por ti —suspiró—. Es idiota lo que diré, pero pensé que estabas con otro hombre.

—¿Con otro? —pregunté incrédula—, ¿por qué habría de engañarte?

—He estado muy ocupado este tiempo y te he descuidado. Cuando llegué y no te vi me puse demente; en un arranque de cordura llamé a Eriol para saber si Tomoyo sabía dónde estabas y así fue como di contigo. Sabes que soy muy celoso.

—Lo sé —respondí no pudiendo aguantar la risa por lo absurdo que sonaban las locas hipótesis de Shaoran—. Pero sabes que seré tuya siempre. Lo he sido desde que te conocí, y lo seré el resto de la vida.

—Por supuesto que eres mía —dijo tomándome entre sus brazos posesivamente—. No dejaré que escapes jamás.

—Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Un "click" se oyó, seguido de un flash que logró atraer nuestra atención, dejando de lado nuestra muestra de cariño. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban parados frente a nosotros, y la primera cargaba con una cámara fotográfica que claramente había utilizado segundos antes.

—Son tan cursis —dijo con sorna el inglés—, y tú eres un maldito posesivo celoso —refiriéndose a Shaoran.

—¿Acaso no lo eres tú con Tomoyo?

—Son demasiado tiernos cuando lo desean —habló Tomoyo esta vez refiriéndose a nosotros dos—, pero aun así no estás perdonado, Shaoran. Has arruinado la sorpresa del vestido.

—El vestido es lo de menos —respondió—. Lo importante es que falta cada vez menos para que esta bella mujer sea mía frente a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Y aunque sonara completamente posesivo, fue una declaración que logró mover todo mi mundo. Me ruboricé instantáneamente y todos parecieron divertidos ante ello.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¡Cada vez estamos más cerca del casamiento de estos dos! Qué emoción, eso demuestra también, que cada vez falta menos para el final de la historia.**

 **Sí, el capítulo quizás estuvo bastante más basado en Sakura y Tomoyo que en Sakura y Shaoran (quien apareció hasta el final junto a Eriol, y sus tan adorables celosos y su posesividad que puede volvernos locas), ¡pero no desesperen! El capítulo en sí me gustó plantearlo de esta forma, y habrá mucho más Shaoran para ustedes, no solo en las entregas próximas, sino también en la versión desde el punto de vista del castaño, donde nos saciaremos bastante de él.**

 **Como siempre gracias por sus bellos reviews, las adoro enormemente :* Y a todas las lectoras fantasma que leen pero por alguna razón no comentan: ¡anímense! No saben lo importante que es para un escritor leer las opiniones y sugerencias de sus lectores, que, como muchas sabrán, siempre son tomadas en cuenta y la mayoría de las veces (si está en mis manos) puestas en la historia.**

 **La próxima entrega la Q: Seré malvada y no daré pista porque:**

 **A- No se me ocurre realmente que poner sin ser demasiada obvia D:**

 **y B- Muero por ver y leer a su loca imaginación puesta a prueba jajaja.**

 **¡Suerte a todas las postoras!**

 **Besos sabor a moras,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	17. Q de querer

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; Sofitkm; RoseWhitPotter17; Vico gomez; Cloudy Nights; DianaMounr; TommyZombie-chan; MoritaAzul.**

 **Mención especial para Naty-chankawaii… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Q de querer

—Es muy linda tu casa, Shaoran.

Y es que estaba en lo cierto. Era la primera vez que entraba en su casa y me había dejado totalmente encantada. Era bastante más grande que la mía, y aunque no había rastro alguno de los miembros de su familia, daba ese aire hogareño y familiar del cual muchas veces las casas grandes y sin personas carecía.

—¿Dónde está tu familia? —pregunté curiosa mientras lo seguía por las escaleras.

—Agradece que no están —respondió—, hubieras sufrido un interrogatorio del cual no habrías podido escapar.

—Lo dices como si tu madre y tus hermanas fueran del FBI o la Interpol, o algo similar. Es normal que las personas se hagan preguntas cuando se conocen.

—Créeme que mis hermanas, sobre todo, son peor que el FBI y la Interpol juntos.

No refuté en lo absoluto ya que después de todo él conocía mejor a su familia, sin embargo no me deshice de la idea de que estaba exagerando bastante. No podía hacerme con la imagen de que el resto de la familia Li fuese todo lo contrario a Shaoran; más adelante descubriría si aquello podía ser cierto o no.

Abrió una puerta a un costado del largo pasillo y caballerosamente me dejó pasar primero, como pocas veces hacía, y así entré a lo que supuse era su habitación.

"Shaoran Li" se podía leer en cada detalle del lugar. Pintado y decorado con colores sobrios, donde predominaba el verde, su favorito de entre todos. Tenía una enorme biblioteca ya que le gustaba mucho leer, al contrario que a mí; los títulos eran tan variados que solo pude reconocer dos o tres de entre ellos. Y todo inundado del exquisito perfume que Shaoran usaba y con el cual había podido extasiarme las pocas veces que el chico se había dejado abrazar.

—Tienes una habitación muy bonita —dije sentándome en el bordo de su mullida cama; de pronto me dieron ganas de recostarme en ella y dormir.

—No es la gran cosa —dijo restándole importancia mientras se recostaba, robándome la idea, pero con una pequeña pelota de tenis en su mano la cual empezó a lanzar hacia arriba, atajándola en el aire. Y así una y otra y otra vez.

Simplemente me limité a observarle, tan despreocupado y tan tranquilo como estaba en ese momento, pero lo suficientemente concentrado como para que el objeto amarillo no saliera disparado en cualquier dirección o le diera de lleno en su rostro.

Se sentía bien saber que ahora me encontraba en su entorno, que ahora podía respirar su mismo aire sin que él saliera corriendo o yo llorando. Sí, había sido difícil que Shaoran diera el brazo a torcer con mis continuas insistencias para que fuese mi amigo, pero al fin lo había logrado. Y sí, estaba valiendo la pena.

Las cosas no habían sido color de rosa obviamente, ni tampoco lo serían. Aun no estábamos del todo acostumbrados al otro y más de una vez terminábamos peleando o insultándonos a los gritos en medio de los pasillos del instituto; pero también estaban esos buenos y relajados momentos como el de ahora, en donde por más que permaneciéramos en silencio constante, sabíamos que no necesitábamos nada más.

Se sentía bien estar así.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Hace diez minutos que estás mirándome fijamente.

—Nada —negué rápidamente volteando la vista al techo tratando de evitar que notara mi creciente sonrojo—, tan solo pensaba.

—¿En qué? —siguió lanzando y agarrando la pelota en el aire.

—Nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó extrañado, esta vez dejando de jugar y enderezándose para así poder mirarme mejor—, ¿qué es lo que piensas sobre nosotros?

—No sé —respondí sin saber realmente que decir—. En cómo nos conocimos, en cómo te hablaba y tú me ignorabas. En cómo terminamos siendo amigos. Pienso en todo y en nada a la vez.

Permaneció en silencio, esta vez con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejos de mí. Tal vez pensando en lo que había dicho. Tal vez con la mente en blanco. Los pensamientos de Shaoran eran algo que jamás podría lograr descifrar, ni siquiera por las expresiones de su rostro. En ese sentido, mi amigo era todo un misterio, uno que me parecía de lo más interesante, y que sabía que tarde o temprano lograría resolver. Y entonces volvió a la realidad. Y habló.

—Nunca antes ninguna chica se había acercado a mí como tú… o al menos no con las mismas intenciones que tú —empezó a decir—. Apareciste de pronto y quisiste ser mi amiga, y eso me descolocó completamente. No soy sociable, mucho menos con las mujeres, y realmente me perturbaba que te acercaras a mí todos los días y me hablaras de trivialidades. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar, nunca había tenido que pasar por algo así.

—Reaccionaste bastante hosco la mayoría de las veces —le recordé con una sonrisa que pronto se contagió en sus labios ante el recuerdo de aquellas primeras semanas.

—Era extraño. Cuando al fin supe que no te rendirías lo empecé a hacer yo. Ahí fue cuando reparé en ti verdaderamente, y admiré tu tenacidad y terquedad de todos los días al acercárteme. Nadie nunca se había esforzado tanto en querer ser mi amigo.

—Pero yo lo hice —dije orgullosa de mi misma—. Y me llevé el premio mayor: que terminaras siendo mi amigo.

—Me siento feliz de que así sea —confesó—, nunca me juzgaste por cómo te traté o por cómo lo hago ahora. Siempre fuiste sincera y no te daba miedo decir las cosas de frente. Creo que el premio mayor me lo llevé yo.

—¿Y ese cual sería?

—Encontrar una amiga que me quiera por como soy.

—Siempre te querré —sonreí tontamente mientras jugaba con mi cabello—. Te has vuelto muy importante para mí en este poco tiempo que ha pasado, Shaoran.

—Te quiero, Sakura.

Esa fue la primera vez que él me lo había dicho, y aunque no lo hice, en el fondo moría por saltar de la felicidad en su propia cama a la vez que chillaba como una desquiciada. Era todo un logro para mí el hecho de que Shaoran me confesara que me quería, y estaba orgullosa de haber podido lograr sacar a relucir esos sentimientos que el castaño parecía no tener.

Porque aunque después de ese momento lo dijera pocas veces, Shaoran me supo querer, así como yo lo supe querer a él.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Para empezar: Podría dar una excusa rebuscada para justificar mi falta de atención a la historia, pero como sabrán soy bastante sincera, y mi verdad es esta: me la pasé mirando series en mi habitación como una friki. Tan simple como eso, miraba un capítulo tras otro y para cuando me daba cuenta eran las tres de la madrugada y debía dormir. No pude contra el vicio… hasta ahora.**

 **¡Y tarde pero seguro, aquí está el capítulo! Espero sepan disculparme :B**

 **¡Shaoran le dijo "Te quiero"! Ansauhbsoauds, yo también quiero que me lo diga, aunque con un "hola" me conformaría. ¡Azúcar ven a mí!**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no duden en dejarme sus insultos :D**

 **Y por las dudas aclaro: no abandonaré la historia, eso jamás.**

 **Próximo capítulo… R: Es una característica que al menos yo, particularmente, la encuentro muy propia del castaño. Sí, la pista no dice nada, soy la maldad en persona jajaja.**

 **Besos sabor a pomelo,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	18. R de rebelde

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: lici; Evyleen Ianlev; Sofitkm; TommyZombie-chan; CarGian; Cloudy Nights.**

R de rebelde

Sí bien con Shaoran íbamos al mismo instituto, desafortunadamente y muy a mi pesar, no compartía salón con él, ni una mísera clase, y aquello solo hacía que los momentos que podía compartir a su lado fueran escasos. Los recesos y el momento del almuerzo eran los únicos en los cuales lo podía ver, que muchas veces también eran imposibilitados por el hecho de que él también debía compartir tiempo con su grupo de amigos al igual que yo con el mío.

Pero no por ello nos desanimábamos; sabíamos que en algún momento de la mañana podríamos vernos y conversar. Tampoco éramos como esas parejas que necesitan estar a todo momento juntos, abrazados y pegamos como lapas. Nosotros preferíamos una buena conversación y disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Los miércoles eran días odiados por mí, eran tan extensos y con clases tan tediosas que no veía la hora de poder salir del instituto para poder salir con mis amigas, o simplemente volver a la tranquilidad de mi casa, donde podría cocinar, leer algún libro olvidado en la biblioteca o mirar alguna película de las tantas que coleccionábamos en familia. Pero allí estaba, fiel a la responsabilidad, tratando de prestar atención en las clases.

La campana que daba inició al segundo receso sonó aliviando a más de uno. Salí disparada del salón, quería, con vehemencia necesidad, poder respirar algo de aire puro y sentir la poca tranquilidad que se podía obtener en el patio y los jardines de aquel edificio que en ese momento suponía una cárcel para mí.

—¿Tan mal lo estás llevando? —preguntó Shaoran mientras se acercaba al sitio que había escogido para sentarme, debajo de un gran y robusto árbol.

—Odio los miércoles, es el peor día que jamás pudo haber existido —exclamé a los cielos, como si estos pudieran compadecerse de mí y adelantar las horas—. ¿Y qué tal lo que va de tu mañana?

—Aburrida, aunque al parecer no tan catastrófica como la tuya.

Queriendo aprovechar de mejor forma el escaso tiempo que tenía para hablar con mi novio, cambié de tema de conversación rápidamente, lo que a él no le supo ninguna molestia. Era verano, y con el sol colándose entre las hojas y la fresca brisa que a veces nos daba de lleno en el rostro, disfrutamos de charlas triviales sobre el clima, los estrenos que había en el cine y el reciente libro que Shaoran había terminado el día anterior.

Con mi cabeza recostada en su regazo, tenía una increíble vista de todos sus rasgos, los cuales yo encontraba perfectos. No podía saberme más enamorada de ese chico, no solo por su aspecto físico, el cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, sino por todo lo que significaba ser "Shaoran Li".

Sí tenía que hablar de lo que sería la primera impresión que obtenía de él, destacaría sus ojos ámbares, con los cuales jamás me cansaba de deleitar. También adoraba sus rebeldes cabellos achocolatados y el aspecto que tenían con el viento jugando entre ellos; su perfecta y blanca dentadura que se dejaba observar con los tantos tipos de sonrisa que tenía. Sus fuertes brazos en los que tantas veces me había refugiado. Sus suaves labios que tanto amaba besar.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con sorna y dejando de lado toda la modestia de la que era dueño.

Reí y negué, aunque ambos sabíamos que mentía.

Los aspectos de su personalidad que habían hecho que finalmente cayera rendida a sus pies eran muchos y todos muy variados. No me resultaba sencillo describir a Shaoran en pocas palabras; tampoco con muchas. Era simplemente él. Todo lo que abarcaba o tenía que ver con él me enamoraba. Su inteligencia, su sorna, su ironía y sarcasmo; sus momentos de silencio y los de elocuencia; su forma fácil de enojarse y la benevolencia que odiaba mostrar; su humildad y su falta de ella; su posesividad y sus celos. Sus momentos de ternura y aquellos en los que parecía ser todo un galán de telenovela, un caballero andante. Shaoran Li, con sus defectos y virtudes, seguía siendo igualmente perfecto a mis ojos.

—Sakura —llamó distrayéndome—. Ha sonado la campana, enana. Te encuentras muy perdida en tus pensamientos hoy.

—¿En verdad terminó el receso? —pregunté en busca de algún atisbo de broma en su tono de voz—. ¡Tengo matemáticas y no quiero ir! —dije con un infantil mohín.

—No vayas entonces.

—No puedo saltarme clases, Shaoran.

—Cierto —admitió—, había olvidado que eres demasiado responsable —lo fulminé con la mirada al saber que solo lo decía para molestarme.

—No puedo huir de matemáticas, sabes que me va pésimo —expliqué—. Además, si me escapara no tendría nada que hacer, me aburriría sola, y a mi casa no podría ir porque allí debe de estar mi hermano aún.

—Por los números no te preocupes, después de todo tienes un novio demasiado inteligente que puede ayudarte con ellos—dijo nuevamente olvidando su modestia—. ¿Y quién dijo que estarás sola? Me escaparía contigo, tonta.

—¡Estás demente! No puedes saltarte tus clases, Shaoran —exclamé tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Si puedo, y tú también —se levantó para sacudir sus pantalones y así extender su mano en mi dirección—. Te falta una dosis de rebeldía, Sakura. Será divertido —prometió mientras sonreía de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando quería convencerme de algo.

Y así lo hizo. Tomé su mano y rápidamente fuimos a nuestros salones respectivos antes de que los profesores entraran para así poder recoger nuestras pertenencias. Pocas explicaciones di a mis amigas cuando me vieron extrañadas, aunque no me fui sin antes prometerles que luego les contaría todo. Pocos segundos después me dirigía a paso veloz hasta la entrada, donde pude vislumbrar a Shaoran quien parecía buscarme con la mirada.

—Pensé que habías desistido, te tardaste.

—Tú salón queda mucho más cerca de la salida que el mío, corres con ventaja idiota —dije golpeando su brazo mientras salíamos de los terrenos del instituto con toda la precaución necesaria para no ser vistos—. ¿Dónde iremos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Sakura, no me levanté esta mañana sabiendo que me escaparía —explicó tranquilo mientras seguíamos alejándonos del instituto—. Iremos a donde tú quieras.

—No sé donde —soné tímida—. Nunca antes me había escapado, me siento mal al saber que la gente nos ve con el uniforme por la calle, sabiendo que deberíamos de estar en nuestras clases.

—Todo el mundo se ha escapado alguna vez. Estoy seguro que hasta tu padre y hermano lo hicieron, y puedo confirmarte que mi madre y mis hermanas también lo hicieron y más de una vez. No le hacemos daño a ninguna persona, no eres una criminal —dijo riendo ante mis pensamientos—. Sabes, muero de hambre, esta mañana no desayuné. ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cafetería por algo y luego vemos que hacemos en las horas que nos quedan?

Acepté gustosa su propuesta, sin encontrar alguna otra opción que me resultara tan atractiva como esa. Caminamos tomados de la mano, sin importarnos que algunas personas que se cruzaban con nosotros nos miraran con desaprobación, hasta que encontramos una cafetería que nos pareció la mejor opción. Con su café en una mano, mi capuccino en la otra, y él cargando una pequeña caja de cartón con dos porciones de pastel de chocolate, nos encaminamos nuevamente por las calles hasta llegar a un parque en el cual decidimos finalmente desayunar.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que escaparse de mis clases no estaba bien, debía admitir que se sentía bien saber que debía estar en otro lado más aburrido y que, sin embargo, había escogido escaparme con mi novio sin un destino definido.

Conocía el lado rebelde de Shaoran, era algo bien sabido en el instituto por todos los alumnos y los profesores. Solía llegar tarde con vagas excusas, no hacía lo que le pedían, y era seguro que esta no era la primer vez que se había escapado. Pero no era por falta de inteligencia, el historial de sus exámenes era excelente, simplemente se debía a la rebeldía natural que le nacía y con la cual se caracterizaba. Y esta vez yo fui arrastrada con él.

Luego del desayuno que se salió por completo de nuestra rutinaria semana, caminamos sin dirección alguna, conversando y bromeando entre nosotros, con abrazos y algunos besos fugaces que el castaño depositaba sobre mis labios y que lograban hacerme ruborizar hasta la médula.

—Nunca imaginé que fugarse fuese tan divertido —admití riendo luego de que durante varios metros Shaoran corriera infantilmente mientras me cargaba en su espalda—. Pude pasar toda la mañana contigo y no hay nada mejor que eso. Quizás deba considerar la idea de saltearme más seguido las clases de matemáticas.

—¡Eso sí que no! —negó depositándome en el suelo—. Tú no te saltearás ninguna clase más.

—¿Hace unas horas me obligabas a hacerlo y ahora me lo prohíbes? —pregunté sin entender—. Tú te escapas una vez por semana mínimo —remarqué.

—Pero tú no lo harás, porque eres una "niña bien" que hace caso a sus profesores, cumple con sus tareas y es una excelente estudiante.

—¡Qué injusto, Shaoran! —exclamé—. Yo también puedo rebelarme si quiero.

—Pero no te rebelarás.

—¿Por qué yo no y tú sí?

—Porque mi papel es ser el rebelde, y el tuyo es el de ser mi novia que me apañe, pero que también me ponga los puntos —dijo sonriendo divertido—. Si los dos anduviéramos escapándonos juntos, tu historial académico se echaría a perder y no queremos eso. Además —agregó abrazándome y susurrando a mi oído—, de corromperte, lo haría poco a poco. Sería aburrido que te rebelaras tan fácilmente como yo.

—Eres un estúpido, y aléjate que me incomodas —dije empujándolo y sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo al haber escuchado el tono sensual y sugestivo que había utilizado el castaño cuando me susurró.

—Sabes que jamás te haré caso.

—Eres un caso perdido —susurré comenzando a andar nuevamente.

—Soy tu rebelde y tú me quieres tal y como soy —afirmó posando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Por supuesto que sí —admití dejándome abrazar.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¡Más azúcar para su diabetes! Lo sé, me adoran. Y lo saben, yo las adoro a ustedes.**

 **¡Gracias por su paciencia y por saber entender mi vicio! Sepan que me estoy recomponiendo de ello jajaja. Muchas gracias también por sus siempre fieles comentarios y su eterno apoyo, en verdad me hace bien leerlas luego de cada actualización.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo. No puedo no enamorarme cada vez más de Shaoran a cada actualización que hago. Estúpido y sensual Li ¬/¬**

 **Próximo capítulo S: es algo que a todas deja encantadas.**

 **Besos sabor a fresas,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	19. S de sonrisas

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; THEanimeGIRLS; martu-de-li; Yuki90; SAKU-PRINCESS; Evyleen Ianlev; DianaMounr; TommyZombie-chan; Kyary-Chan13; parrazal30; Naty-chankawaii; RoseWhitPotter17.**

S de sonrisas

Sí había algo que claramente podía caracterizar a Shaoran entre tantas cosas, eso era que poseía muchas clases de sonrisas. Cada una podía significar miles de cosas o corresponder a un determinado estado de ánimo, a alguna faceta suya o a algún plan macabro que pasaba por su mente. No importaba la razón, pero verdaderamente Shaoran Li poseía más de una sonrisa y a mí me divertía ir descubriéndolas y catalogándolas.

Entre ellas, y siendo quizás la más destacada, estaba su sonrisa burlona. Era la que prevalecía principalmente en su rostro, su forma de ser y personalidad hacían que fuera así. Visualmente se veía como una sonrisa de costado, con cierto aire a sorna, que podía parecer bastante normal pero que si mirabas bien, lograbas notar que, acompañado a ésta, sus ojos se iluminaban de tal forma que sabías que Shaoran maquinaba algo en su oscura mente.

Generalmente se daba cuando hacía bromas pesadas para los profesores con sus amigos. Cuando pensaba y decía comentarios burlescos en una conversación con quien fuese o simplemente cuando el tema del cual le hablabas le causaba cierta maligna gracia.

Había sido destinataria de esa sonrisa muchas veces. Primero como su mejor amiga y luego como su novia, no hubo momento o situación en que pudiera salir libre de ella, ya sea cuando hacía ejercicios de matemáticas que luego él corregía para encontrarle miles de errores, o cuando hacía alguna pesada broma conmigo en noche de brujas para lograr asustarme.

Efectivamente, cada vez que veía asomar esa sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillar, sabía que nada bueno estaba por venir para mi salud física y mental.

Contrario a esto, estaba su sonrisa tierna, que, si bien podía parecer en demasía a la burlesca, se diferenciaba en que en su mejilla aparecía un pequeño hoyuelo que me había encantado desde el primer momento.

Ésta era quizás la que menos personas podían haber llegado a lograr conocer, y las pocas que lo habíamos visto sonreír de esa manera también sabíamos que se daba en escasos y contados momentos. Eso tal vez hacía que fuera tan encantadora y deslumbrante a pesar de ser simple y sencilla en sus labios.

Aparecía cuando Shaoran miraba fijamente a niños en el parque, o cuando se encontraba con pequeños y tiernos cachorros de perros o gatos en la calle o veterinarias, aunque él jamás admitiera verdadera y abiertamente que esas cosas causarán que sonriera de esa forma. Prefería negarlo a muerte. Después de todo, y según él, "no podía enternecerse con esas pequeñeces".

También asomaba cuando me veía feliz por algún logro que había cumplido. Una nota alta en exámenes difíciles o haber logrado hacer un pastel de frutillas sin que se me quemara, eran el tipo de situaciones en las que Shaoran sonreía de esa forma. Y era entendible porque, cuando sucedían esas cosas, generalmente actuaba como una niñita y eso a él parecía darle ternura. Después de todo, las cosas aparentemente tiernas lograban sacar su lado tierno a relucir.

La sonrisa genuina era la segunda que más abundaba en sus labios. No era de costado, sino amplia, a veces dejando mostrar sus perfectos dientes, a veces pareciendo ser más discreta y disimulada.

Los momentos en los que se daba eran variados, por sobre todas las cosas cuando hacía cosas que le gustaban o cuando obtenía los resultados esperados de lo que sea que haya hecho o estuviera haciendo.

Su primer campeonato ganado en el equipo de futbol; alguna carrera de atletismo en la cual había salido en primer puesto con clara ventaja. Cuando obtenía las mejores calificaciones las cuales no dudaba en mostrarme. Cuando me contaba del nuevo libro o disco que había adquirido; de las nuevas entradas para el próximo recital de su banda favorita. Con algún chocolate que encontraba de casualidad en los bolsillos de su pantalón o mochila, o simplemente cuando yo se los regalaba por la mañana en el instituto o por la tarde cuando lo visitaba en su casa. Las razones que hacían que Shaoran sonriera de esa forma eran tantas y tan variadas que tal vez nunca terminaría con la lista del montón de veces que había visto sus labios adornado con tal espectáculo.

Bastante parecida a esa, pero acompañada por alguna sutil carcajada, era su sonrisa de diversión. Al contrario de la de sorna, esta la hacía cuando se divertía con algo, lejos de ser con malas u oscuras intenciones.

Predominaba cuando él o sus amigos bromeaban sanamente entre ellos, contándose chistes o incomodándose entre sí. Cualquier cosa que le divirtiera lo demostraba sonriendo de esa forma, mostrando que estaba cómodo, sin sentirse forzado ni nada. Era natural y espontánea.

La evolución de ésta última era la risa propiamente dicha, aquella que se daba cuando la broma era muy buena, o cuando ocurría algún accidente vergonzoso que hiciera que no solo él sino que todos estalláramos a carcajadas.

Pero también se daba cuando estábamos solos y podía aprovecharme de una de las pocas debilidades que había logrado descubrir en el castaño: las cosquillas. Shaoran Li podía parecer un chico de lo más serio, de lo más callado y muchas veces malhumorado, pero yo había encontrado un punto débil del cual me gustaba aprovecharme. Mi pasatiempo favorito se había vuelto apresarlo entre el colchón y mi cuerpo para así torturarlo, pinchándole las costillas y el estómago, donde sus puntos más sensibles relucían; donde reía sin parar hasta el cansancio o hasta que él tomara riendas sobre el asunto, vengándose de la misma manera.

De una forma u otra, ambos terminábamos hechos un desastre, sin aliento y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La peor de todas sus sonrisas era la que yo misma clasificaba como "sonrisa seductora". Y cierta y justificadamente era la peor.

Eran de esas que te dejaban totalmente embobada, que te robaban el aliento y que lograba hacer que olvidaras hasta tu nombre. Para suerte mía, Shaoran la utilizaba únicamente conmigo, de no ser así creo que ya hubiera corrido sangre hace tiempo.

Cada vez que necesitaba convencerme de algo, obligarme a hacer algo, o cualquier cosa similar, utilizaba esa sonrisa que sabía, me desarmaba por completo, logrado que no pudiera negarle nada y que todo lo que me pidiera lo hiciera sin resistirme. Y sabía que era así y que sería así siempre; las pocas veces que había intentado resistir, Shaoran tan solo necesitó escasos segundos para convencerme. Desde entonces prefería no oponerme. Aunque en el fondo sabía que jamás podría haberlo hecho, con o sin su sonrisa.

Por último estaba la que más me gustaba, la que también utilizaba solo conmigo. Aquella a la cual no le encontraba una palabra para describirla porque era imposible encontrar solo una cuando, en realidad, eran millones la que lo hacían; al igual que eran millones las sensaciones que causaba en mí.

Era una sonrisa que abarcaba a todas y ninguna a la vez.

La usaba siempre en todas nuestras conversaciones, cuando discutíamos o cuando nos decíamos cosas cursis. Aparecía en las mañanas, cada vez que amanecíamos uno al lado del otro y en la noche luego de cada beso de buenas noches.

Era ese gesto que solo se hacía notar desde que habíamos empezado nuestra relación. Tan simple y a la vez tan rebuscado, que provocaba mariposas en mi estómago, temblor en mis rodillas y sudor en mis manos. Hacía que me enamorara día a día, cada vez más y más de Shaoran Li.

Una sonrisa única, pero que a la vez parecía abarcar a todas.

Y si tuviera que elegir solo una con la cual quedarme para toda la vida, simplemente no podría escoger. Todas y cada una de ellas eran especiales a su manera y eran tan de él que si faltara una sola ya no sería el mismo.

Y sabía que con el pasar del tiempo irían apareciendo más, las cuales seguiría catalogando una a una, como si de un muestrario de telas o colores fuesen.

Y estaría muy feliz de hacerlo. Porque no había nada más hermoso que ver a Shaoran sonreír.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¿Qué tal les va? Espero que muy bien, yo un tanto agotada, mis vacaciones terminaron y el estudio me atacó de pronto D:**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¡Yo lo amé! Aunque Shaoran no apareció directamente, lo hizo de una forma implícita que fue increíblemente explota-ovarios. De solo imaginar todas y cada una de sus facetas con sus respectivas sonrisas, logro perder el aliento y tener una hemorragia nasal que promete acabar con mi vida. ¡Alabado sea Shaoran el sensual Li!**

 **Como siempre espero ansiosa sus opiniones, saben que son muy bienvenidas y que siempre obtendrán una respuesta a ellas. ¡Son muy importantes para mí, recuérdenlo!**

 **Y… ¡Pasamos los 300 reviews! Lo cual para mí y mis historias ha sido todo un record, ¡aplausos para todos! ¿Llegaremos a los 400 antes de acaba la historia? Ya pronto lo sabremos, ¡solo faltan siete letras!**

 **Próximo capítulo T: Es un vicio :B**

 **Me iré a seguir escuchando Scorpions mientras escribo.**

 **Besos sabor a arándanos,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	20. T de tabaco

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; Alice2512; RoseWhitPotter17; Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26; martu-de-li; roxelanali; Eri Eri-chan; Evyleen Ianlev; Cloudy Nights; Yuki90.**

T de tabaco

Todos teníamos nuestros vicios. El mío era, por ejemplo, comer cosas que rebosaran en dulzura; golosinas, pasteles, tartas, chocolates, licuados, cualquier cosa que hiciera que las caries aparezcan, era ideal para mi estómago que siempre requería de más y más azúcar.

Tomoyo, por ejemplo, no tenía un vicio en comida o bebida, su vicio era más bien algo más material. A ella le gustaba ir de shopping casi todos los días, y nunca perdía la oportunidad para fotografiar o filmar algo a lo largo del día. Eso era lo que a Tommy la hacía feliz, y se le podía notar en la mirada.

Y así, uno a uno, mis amigos tenían distintas cosas que los caracterizaban, cosas con las cuales los podías ver a todo momento; sus vicios personales, buenos o malos pero que al fin y al cabo jamás faltarían en sus vidas.

Shaoran obviamente estaba en la lista de personas que tenían su vicio personal, y el de él era el tabaco.

No puedo afirmar a ciencia cierta cuándo fue que el castaño había empezado a fumar, puesto que había sido antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos y nunca me había molestado en preguntar, solo sabía que lo hacía. Y aunque no me molestaba ese hecho, tampoco era que me agradaba.

—¿Ieran sabe que fumas? —pregunté mientras ambos caminábamos por la nevada vereda a la vez que sentía como el frío traspasaba todas las capas de ropa que tenía—. Amo la nieve pero detesto el frío.

—Yo detesto ambas cosas —dijo a través de la bufanda que cubría casi en totalidad su rostro.

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Seguro que lo sabe —se encogió de hombros mientras ingresaba a un negocio—, no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta.

Seguí sus pasos hasta el mostrador donde pidió la característica marca de cigarros que fumaba. Recibió la cajetilla, la pagó con el dinero justo y salimos luego de que saludara amistosamente al empleado que lo había atendido. Ya afuera prendió uno sin importarle que el frío congelara su mano y la parte de su cara que ahora estaba al descubierto.

Shaoran podía detestar el frío, pero su amor por el tabaco era aún más grande como para superar ese obstáculo.

—No me gusta que fumes —le dije como tantas veces le había dicho desde que tenía la confianza para hacerlo—. Muchas personas se enferman y mueren con el cigarro —intenté de convencer aunque sabía que no tenía caso.

—Muchas personas mueren en accidentes automovilísticos pero los demás no dejan de conducir; muchos mueren por estrés laboral y no dejan de trabajar —añadió—, no creo que puedas convencer a nadie con ese argumento, enana —dijo exhalando una nube de humo.

—No intento convencer a los demás, solo intento convencerte a ti —solo sonrió, y aunque en un momento pareció querer decirme algo, no lo hizo.

—El chocolate también podría matarme, sin embargo no pareces quejarte de eso —agregó al final.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo —refuté—, además el chocolate es delicioso; el cigarrillo no, huele pésimo.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando era un niño y mírame ahora.

Sabía que aquella guerra no la ganaría por lo que simplemente permanecí en silencio el resto del paseo hacia ningún sitio específico. Seguimos caminando, acompañados del silencio, del humo con olor a tabaco y de los pequeños copos de nieve que se habían aventurado a caer. Un paso tras otro y otro. Para cuando me di cuenta mi casa aparecía ante mí. Shaoran a mi lado pisoteaba en el blanco suelo el resto de su cigarro, lo que indicaba que entraría conmigo tal vez en busca de un poco de calor antes de seguir hasta su hogar.

Era domingo por la tarde. Mi padre estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Touya, en cambio, parecía no estar.

—Shaoran —saludó dejando de lado su lectura para pararse y tomar su mano amablemente—. Qué bueno verte, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas.

—La culpa es de su hija —bromeó como si yo no estuviera presente—, es ella quien no me invita. En cambio prefiere que estemos afuera, muriéndonos de frío.

—¡Oye! —protesté—, eso no es cierto.

Mi padre sonrió lejos de estar ofendido por la broma de Shaoran, lejos de defender a su hija. Ofreció hacernos una taza de chocolate caliente para calentar el cuerpo, a la cual ninguno de los dos se negó, logrando que cualquier absurda ofensa fuese olvidada. En la televisión, el noticiero anunciaba el clima, diciendo que esa misma noche habría una posible tormenta de nieve. Tirité de solo pensarlo.

—¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar, Shaoran? —preguntó Fujitaka cuando depositó las dos tazas frente a nosotros.

—No creo que pueda, señor Kinomoto —se negó respetuosamente lo cual me hizo reír. A pesar de que ya eran suegro y yerno, y que se tenían suficiente confianza, Shaoran lo seguía tratando como "señor Kinomoto"—. Han anunciado tormenta esta noche, será mejor que vuelva antes a mi casa y no arriesgarme.

—No nevará fuerte sino hasta la madrugada —dijo restándole importancia mi padre—. Quédate.

Aquello había parecido más una orden a una sugerencia por lo que Shaoran no pudo hacer más que aceptar su oferta, después de todo tampoco quería ser maleducado con el hombre que le acababa de traer un chocolate caliente bien humeante y que prometía estar delicioso.

Y el tiempo pasó rápido, la hora de la cena llegó y la de la tormenta se adelantó, y el retorno de mi novio se vio bastante complicado por ese hecho. Ni mi padre ni o no permitiríamos que fuese caminando con ese clima hasta su casa, pero los taxis parecían no querer trabajar tampoco así.

—Tu hermano llamó para avisar que se quedaría en casa de su amigo por el temporal. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Shaoran.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó él sin entender a que se refería.

—Sakura —me llamó ignorando al castaño—. Podríamos preparar una cama en el suelo de tu habitación para que Shaoran pueda quedarse esta noche. Puede llegar a ser peligroso si sale.

Y así como había venido se fue, sin dejar siquiera que pueda decir algo ante tales palabras suyas. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco hubiese podido decir algo de lo absorta y sorprendida que estaba. ¿Fujitaka invitando a Shaoran a dormir, y encima en mi misma habitación? Claramente esto estaba siendo un sueño, o estaba ocurriendo en alguna loca imaginación de mi dispersa mente.

—Que interesante —susurró mi novio en mi oído—. Será la primera noche que pasemos juntos.

Completamente ruborizada y apenada, lo empujé lejos de mi espacio personal y subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, donde, con ayuda de un divertido Shaoran, empecé a preparar la que sería su improvisada cama por esa noche. Minutos después mi padre subió a despedirse, como si en ese momento el novio de su hija no estuviese encerrada en la misma habitación que ella. No entendía que pasaba por su mente y me daba miedo preguntar.

—Esto es tan impensable —dije una vez estuvimos solos—. Mi padre tiene una fe completamente ciega en ti.

—Lo dices como si fuera a violarte aunque, pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea —dijo con una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro que me encargué de borrar con un oso que le lancé—. Es la primera vez que pasaremos una noche juntos.

—Nunca imaginé que sería de esta forma.

—Agradécelo a tu padre y a la tormenta —vi como de su bolsillo sacó la cajetilla de cigarros para disponerse a prender uno. Claro, antes de que yo lo evitara manoteando el tubito blanco para alejarlo de su boca y el mechero—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No te dejaré fumar, no en mi habitación —sentencié.

—Iré a la sala entonces —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No! —volví a chillar—. No fumarás.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! El último del día —rogó como un niño y por lo tanto no pude decirle que no. Con Shaoran Li no podía hacerme la dura.

—El último —le hice prometer—, y luego irás a cepillarte los dientes.

Y así como lo había prometido lo había hecho. Fumó más rápido de lo normal su último cigarro y luego salió al baño para así quitarse el sabor a tabaco que siempre le quedaba en la boca. Para cuando volvió, yo ya estaba tapada con montones de frazadas para evitar el frío y Shaoran al verme ya calentita, en vez de quitarse la ropa y acostarse en el colchón del suelo, lo hizo a mi lado, a pesar de mis fingidas quejas.

—¿Algún día lo dejarás? —pregunté acurrucándome en su pecho para sentir el latido de su corazón.

—¿El qué? —preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Ya sabes a que me refiero.

—Algún día, tal vez.

Eso podría significar que no lo haría, pero también guardaba la esperanza de que lo dejara, y eso me alegró. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos, para así besarme pausadamente, con ternura, acariciando mi boca como si de una seda se tratara.

—Buenas noches —susurró en mis labios.

—Buenas noches.

Aunque debía admitir, muy en el fondo, que extrañaría esos besos con tinte a tabaco que siempre me daba luego de terminar cada cigarro. Era su vicio, así como Shaoran Li era el mío.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y luego de luchar con la vagancia, aquí está el capítulín que terminé anoche pero que no subí porque aun me faltaba contestar reviews y ya estaba muerta de sueño como para resistir.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Si bien el fumar no es algo que tal vez agrade a todas, es algo que, por la personalidad de Shaoran, lo veo muy característico en él… tal vez Sakura termina por convencerlo para dejarlo ;)**

 **Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo. Muchas gracias también a las lectoras fantasmas que se están animando a aparecer para dejarme sus opiniones, valoro mucho que lo hagan, eso me anima a seguir con la historia y a seguir mejorando día a día como escritora.**

 **Próximo capítulo la U: Apenas piensen en Li les vendrá la palabra a la cabeza, ¡vamos, no es tan difícil! Además no hay tantas palabras con U que puedan acoplarse a él.**

 **¡Quedan seis capítulos! Estamos ya en la cuenta regresiva.**

 **Besos sabor a crema chantilly,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	21. U de único

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Giselle Jay; Katya1710; Maria Angel SH; roxelanali; Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26; THEanimeGIRLS; Alice2512; Solchu02; DianaMounr; Ishy-24; parrazal30; Lizzie McCartney; Evyleen Ianlev; TommyZombie-chan; Eri eri-chan; Ale; Naty-chankawaii; Cubitho; Sofitkm; MoritaAzul; CarGian; RoseWhitPotter17.**

U de único

Un día más de universidad había terminado. Durante todo el camino al departamento no pude evitar pensar lo agotadores que estaban resultando ser los últimos días. Había empezado nuevamente a cursar mis clases, Tomoyo seguía haciendo mil y una pruebas con el vestido de novia, mis amigas de la secundaria –a las cuales no veía tan seguido– exigían un poco de mi tiempo, y Shaoran estaba extrañamente histérico, lo que hacía que la histérica terminase siendo yo.

Pasé por una panadería en busca de algo dulce para comer para acompañar el café que me prepararía apenas arribara. Eso era lo que necesitaba, café, azúcar, algún libro que habría abandonado y quizás buena música de fondo; tiempo para mí misma. Shaoran no llegaría sino hasta después de la cena, por lo que tendría bastante tiempo libre y aunque sonara horrible decirlo, estaba feliz de estar sola por algunas horas.

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue poner algo de música para acabar con el silencio sepulcral que inundaba el lugar a esas horas. Ya con el acompañamiento musical me di un merecido baño, para luego vestirme cómodamente con una camisa que me había apropiado de mi futuro marido. Con el agua calentándose en la cafetera y un libro en mi mano, del cual había leído tan solo tres capítulos, me dispuse a pensar mirando el poco interesante techo.

Era extraño recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas, cómo con lo que pareció ser de un día para el otro, el chico que me ignoraba en los recesos de la preparatoria terminó siendo mi prometido y el futuro hombre con la cual pasaría el resto de mi vida. Era muy extraño recordarlo, pero era lindo hacerlo.

Pensar en todos los buenos momentos, y también en los malos que habíamos pasado juntos. Como, a pesar de las discusiones, peleas y separaciones, siempre habíamos encontrado la forma de salir adelante. Juntos.

Debía admitir que era una chica con suerte, mucha suerte. Había encontrado el amor en mi mejor amigo, ése que conocía tanto mis defectos como mis virtudes, y que no me juzgaba por ninguna de las dos cosas. Había terminado completamente enamorada de ese chico que me molestaba y también me protegía; que borraba mis lágrimas y provocaba mis risas. El que siempre estuvo conmigo a pesar de que le dijera que se alejase.

El sonido del agua hirviendo sonó por todo el departamento, pero lo ignoré.

Debía admitir que éramos una pareja dispareja, porque sí, lo éramos. Pero esa era nuestra forma de complementarnos. Una vez había leído una frase en una revista que decía que "dos piezas iguales no pueden completar el rompecabezas", y era muy cierto. Shaoran era alto, yo enana; él tenía un humor ácido, el mío era sano; él permanecía más bien serio, mientras que yo sonreía casi todo el tiempo; él era introvertido, introspectivo y antisocial, en cambio yo era extrovertida, charlatana y amigable con todo el mundo. Él era el rebelde y yo la sensata. Él era Shaoran y yo Sakura, y así era como nos complementábamos.

Juntos éramos un perfecto rompecabezas. Y habíamos tenido la suerte de encontrarnos el uno al otro.

—Ya llegué —anunció el dueño de mis pensamientos en los segundos siguientes—. Hola, Sakura —sonrió—, pude liberarme temprano del trabajo.

—Hola, Shaoran —sonreí y besé la punta de su nariz en un gesto tierno antes de que se fuera a la cocina. El libro en mis manos no había sido leído, y no recordaba que era lo que había sucedido con mi café.

—Enana —llamó Shaoran—, ¿en dónde has tenido la cabeza hoy?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestioné intrigada acercándome a él.

—Has puesto la cafetera a funcionar sin agua —dijo levantando el aparato para mostrarme que estaba completamente vacío—. No se ha descompuesto para suerte nuestra.

—En realidad —comencé, recordando lo que había sido de lo que iba a ser mi café—, tenía agua. Solo que me distraje y olvidé prepararme el café —sonreí inocente.

—¿Tampoco has escuchado el agua hervir? —negué y él suspiro—. Eres todo un caso.

—Es que ya te dije que estaba distraída.

Shaoran sonrió ante la infantil excusa que había puesto, mientras comenzaba a preparar café, comprobando que la cafetera anduviera bien y observando, atenta y exageradamente, que el agua no se evaporase como me había sucedido a mí. Con esta última acción él solo buscaba hacerme enojar.

Y así, tan concentrado como él estaba, yo aproveché para admirarlo secretamente. Seguía igual de atractivo que hacía unos pocos años, pero mucho más maduro, a diferencia del adolescente de antes. Su rostro seguía serio, pero con rasgos más masculinos; su espalda era un poco más ancha e incluso debía admitir que había crecido algunos centímetros. No eran tantos los cambios que había sufrido, pero por alguna razón desconocida, a cada día que pasaba yo lo encontraba más y más atrayente a mis ojos. Shaoran era único para mí.

—¿Me dirás en que estabas pensando para que te olvidarás del café? —dijo invitándome a pasar a la sala con un gesto de su cabeza—, ¿es con respecto a boda? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—No es eso —negué rápidamente tomando una de las tazas que tan bien olían—, los planes van perfectos. Tomoyo se encarga de ello así que estoy más que tranquila. Tan solo pensaba —me encogí de hombros y sorbí el café. Caliente.

—Cuanto misterio.

—Soy una mujer misteriosa, puedo tener mis secretos, ¿o no? —observé el justo momento en que Shaoran enarcó una de sus cejas con el semblante más serio de lo normal. No evité en lo absoluto reírme, y eso pareció extrañarle más—. Todas tus caras son dignas de fotografiar —dije finalmente mientras eliminaba los rastros de lágrimas producidas por la risa.

—Sakura, te encuentras particularmente extraña hoy —dijo mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

—Perdón, son los nervios prenupciales —suspiré pero sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro—. Para saciar tu curiosidad, pensaba en ti, en mí; en nosotros.

—¿Y qué es lo que pensabas?

—Nada en particular. Recordaba las viejas épocas de amistad, los momentos más lindos que hemos vivido; lo importante que eres para mí —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué tan importante soy para ti?

—Eres lo más importante que me pasó en la vida, Shaoran. Eres el único al que amo y al que voy a seguir amando.

—¿Único, único? —preguntó besándome.

—Único, único —respondí perdiéndome en sus labios—, jamás existirá alguien como tú.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Heme aquí con el capítulo veintiuno, y tan solo quedan cinco, para alegría o tristeza.**

 **Mi Shao es único, único, único y único, no sé si queda claro jajaja. No pude evitar imaginarme a la despistada de Sakura olvidando el agua hasta el punto en que toda terminara evaporada, me da ternurita :3**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo (háganlo, quedan pocos D:) y no duden en hacérmelo saber :D**

 **Algo que nunca dije, pero mejor tarde que nunca, gracias especiales a todas las lectoras que a pesar de no tener una cuenta en FF me dejan su review. Sepan que los leo y los valoro muchísimo, ¡me encantaría poder contestarles como lo hago con las demás!**

 **También gracias a todas aquellas lectoras fantasmas que se están apareciendo :* Es importante para mí saber sus opiniones, después de todo la historia la escribo para ustedes, mis amadas lectoras.**

 **Próximo capítulo la V, y no dejaré pista porque la anterior ha sido demasiado fácil jajaja.**

 **He estado pensando en hacerme un feisbuk como escritora y así tener más "relación" con ustedes para hablar de esta historia, otras historias, de nuestros castaños y especialmente de Shaoran (baba), pero realmente no se qué tan rentable sea jajajaja. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Aclaración** **: Los besos con sabores son míos. Son mi sello personal, lo que uso como distintivo (¿dónde han visto -antes de mí- a otra escritora saludar así? Y si existe, jamás me la crucé) Cualquier otra escritora que los use es una plagiadora de saludos (? Yo soy la original.**

 **Ahora sí, besos sabor a miel,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	22. V de verde

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Solchu02; Giselle Jay; Yuki90; Evyleen Ianlev.**

V de verde

—¿Shaoran? —moví su hombro en un intento de despertarlo, pero solo logré que hiciera un ruido inentendible—. Shaoran, despierta. Estamos en receso, le hará mal a tu cuello si duermes sobre el pupitre —pero seguía sin mover un solo músculo.

Esa mañana había despertado con ganas de hacerle un obsequio a mi amigo, cualquier cosa, pero no se me ocurría que. Estábamos en otoño, su cumpleaños había quedado atrás, y solo se me ocurría la excusa de darle algo por permitirme ser su amiga luego de haberlo hostigado durante tanto tiempo. El problema radicaba en que en realidad no sabía muchos detalles de Shaoran, más allá de los pocos que pude ir descubriendo en ese tiempo, y necesitaba saber qué comprarle y que no terminara disgustándole.

En un momento había pensado en preguntar a sus amigos, pero no tenía muchos, y realmente debía admitir que me avergonzaba acercarme a ellos. Por eso simplemente opté por preguntarles donde estaba Shaoran, ya que esa mañana no lo había visto en ningún momento. Para suerte mía, su salón, donde nos encontrábamos ahora, estaba completamente vacío, lo que hacía mi tarea más sencilla y ayudaba a no parecer una admiradora o acosadora suya ante los ojos de los demás.

—Shaoran —elevé un poco más la voz pero sin dejar de ser un susurro—, despierta que te necesito urgente.

—¿Nunca me dejarás tranquilo ni cinco minutos? —dijo con voz somnolienta—, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó sacando la cabeza de entre sus brazos, dejando ver su cara malhumorada, decorada con una ojeras enormes, lo cual me preocupó en una primera instancia haciendo que olvidara lo demás.

—¿Te sientes bien? —toqué su frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre y descartar esa razón como la culpable de su estado—, ¡te ves terrible!

—Gracias —respondió sarcásticamente.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Fiesta en mi casa, cortesía de mis hermanas; no pude dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Fiesta en un miércoles? —pregunté extrañada y él se encogió de hombros para luego preguntar la razón de que lo despertara de su "siesta" en medio del salón—. Es una tontería en realidad. Solamente quería saber qué es lo que te gustaría recibir de regalo en el caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera regalarte algo.

—¿Por eso me despertaste? —preguntó enarcando una ceja—, ¿solo para responder a una suposición? —asentí y el suspiró algo frustrado—. Nadie me regalaría nada, así que no me tengo que preocupar por lo que me gustaría recibir.

—Como has dicho tú, es una suposición, suponte que alguien quiere regalarte algo, tú que…

—La que quiere regalarme algo eres tú —afirmó. Lamenté en ese momento haberme puesto colorada, porque de esa forma Shaoran supo que lo que decía era la verdad. Había sido descubierta por mi poca capacidad para ocultar las cosas—. No quiero regalos, Sakura.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamé completamente resignada a que supiera mi intención, pero sin resignarme por completo a lograr mi cometido—. Tú dime qué quieres; no me quiero arriesgar con algo que tal vez no te guste y no te sirva.

—Olvídalo —con sus brazos de nuevo apoyados en el pupitre, volvió a esconder la cabeza entre ellos para, claramente, retomar su sueño los pocos minutos que quedaban de receso. Conociéndolo dormiría también durante la clase siguiente sin importarle —. ¿Por qué demonios no prenden la calefacción en esta porquería de salón? —preguntó más bien al aire.

—¿Podrías decirme al menos tu color favorito?

—Verde.

Con aquella respuesta cortante tanto él como yo dimos por terminada la conversación. Me despedí y salí de su salón antes de que la campana sonara y terminara por encontrarme con todos sus compañeros, lo cual para mí suponía una situación de lo más incómoda, ya que realmente no conocía a la mayoría.

Era extraño. En mis locos pensamientos jamás hubiera imaginado que el verde sería el color que Shaoran preferiría de todos. Sentía o me imaginaba que con su personalidad un negro o incluso un rojo podían llegar a ser más propios para él, pero me había equivocado. Agradecía enormemente haberle preguntado ese detalle; no quería ni imaginar que hubiera sucedido si me aparecía con algo de color amarillo o naranja quizá.

Sería idiota negar que no había pasado toda la tarde pensando que era lo que podía llegar a comprarle, porque realmente había sucedido de esa forma. Por mi cabeza habían pasado miles de ideas, desde las más tontas hasta las más extravagantes, pero nada lograba convencerme. Era un real desastre.

Dado un momento de ese día, Tomoyo se apareció con un par de pastelillos y alguna película romántica de esas que nosotras amábamos, con la clara intención de pasar el resto del día conmigo. Allí fue cuando la lamparita de mis ideas se encendió, encontrando mi solución. Tomoyo era mi solución. Claramente ella era mucho mejor con los obsequios que yo.

—En verdad es complicado, Sakura —me dijo luego de escuchar la situación en la que me encontraba—. Tampoco sabría que regalarle a Li, lo conozco incluso menos que tú. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Eriol si tiene alguna idea de qué podría ser?

Eriol era el novio de mi amiga desde hacía unas pocas semanas, y por alguna extraña casualidad de la vida resultaba ser también una de las pocas personas con las cuales Shaoran tenía trato. Claramente esa propuesta no había sido la mejor; él tenía una personalidad bastante burlesca, y sabía que aquello no sería bueno para mi.

—¡Por Dios, no! —chillé—. Si Eriol se entera, mi vida sería miserable. Se burlaría de mí a todo momento.

—Él se enterará de todos modos cuando le des el regalo a Li, quizás que se enteré antes nos sería útil.

—¡No! Definitivamente no me quiero arriesgar —Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante mi negativa lejos de sentirse ofendida por cómo me refería a su novio—. En verdad no se me ocurre nada.

—¿Qué te parece una bufanda? —sugirió.

—¿Una bufanda?

—Claro. En pocas semanas comienza el invierno —explicó—, y Eriol siempre me cuenta lo quejoso que Li se vuelve con el frío; dice que lo detesta. Tal vez una bufanda pueda ser el regalo más acertado y apropiado.

Ante la idea sugerida por Tomoyo todas mis esperanzas se vieron florecidas. Sonreí feliz de haber encontrado la solución y agradecí profundamente a mi amiga, quien se ofreció a acompañarme al shopping para conseguirla.

—No —negué—, me gustaría hacerla yo misma —dije sonrojada.

—¡Es una idea aun más excelente! —exclamó—, ven, conozco un sitio donde conseguirás todo lo que necesitas. Si quieres, hasta puedo ayudarte y aconsejarte cuando la hagas.

Esa tarde la emoción de las dos fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Tommy había terminado quedándose a dormir en mi casa, por lo que luego de comprar todo fuimos hasta su casa a buscar el uniforme para el instituto. El resto de la noche ambas nos encomendamos a la tarea de realizar el obsequio de Shaoran, yo hacía la parte manual, mientras que ella me aconsejaba y me daba el apoyo moral que necesitaba, lo que resultó ser más divertido de lo que había imaginado. En pocas horas la bufanda ya estaba lista y según mi amiga era preciosa. Sonriendo tontamente me fui a dormir, esperando con ansias que las horas se sucediesen rápido.

Al día siguiente no fue difícil encontrar al castaño; sabiendo que odiaba el frío, solo tuve que dirigirme a la cafetería donde lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —saludé amistosa como siempre, sentándome a su lado.

—No son buenos —dijo él con cara de pocos amigos—, dime, ¿cuál es el problema en este edificio que pareciera que la calefacción no está nunca prendida?

—Yo creo que sí lo está, es agradable la temperatura aquí —respondí.

—Está asquerosamente frío, Sakura —me miró como si me tratara de una loca atérmica.

—Tal vez no siento el frío tanto como tú. Tengo entendido que en China el clima es muy diferente —Shaoran se encogió de hombros para luego observar el paquete que llevaba en mis manos con suma intriga—. ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

—¿Traes el almuerzo envuelto en papel para regalos? —preguntó divertido. Reí ante la imaginación de Shaoran y luego le extendí aquello que tanta curiosidad le estaba causando—. ¿Para mí?

—Ayer te dije que iba a hacerte un regalo —a penas se lo entregué lo tomó en sus manos como delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse. Su mirada iba dirigida tanto a mí como a aquel paquete que parecía tener miedo de abrir. Si en algún momento quiso reprenderme por haberle hecho un obsequio a pesar de su negativa, no lo hizo—. ¡Ábrelo!

Y con el mismo cuidado con que lo sostenía, lo empezó a abrir, tratando de romper lo más mínimo el envoltorio, y con la curiosidad inundando sus ojos. Tuve el lujo de observar el momento exacto en que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía, para luego desvanecerse igual de rápido; pero eso me alcanzó para saber que le había gustado lo que estaba viendo.

Sin esperar más, y quizás con más ansiedad de la que él tenía, tomé la verde bufanda entre mis manos y la envolví en su cuello, como si de un niño se tratara. Había elegido el color que a Shaoran le gustaba en una tonalidad oscura para que no resultara muy llamativa, y debía admitir orgullosa de que había hecho una buena elección. La bufanda le quedaba perfecta.

—Así no tendrás tanto frío —dije divertida.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —susurró. Pronto me di cuenta de que me había quedado sosteniendo los extremos de su nueva bufanda, lo que hacía que nuestra cercanía sea extrema, comparada a la que teníamos normalmente. Rápidamente me alejé, completamente avergonzada, pero sin borrar mi sonrisa—. Has traído un almuerzo excelente envuelto en papel para regalos—dijo finalmente para romper el hielo; él también se había dado cuenta de la cercanía y sus mejillas también se habían sonrojado apenas.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Shaoran.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Con esta nueva actualización hemos descubierto muchos detalles de Shaoran, y vimos mucho más acerca de cómo era la relación de ambos cuando apenas comenzaron su amistad. ¿No son encantadores ruborizándose?**

 **Tomoyo tuvo un papel importante y también apareció mencionado Eriol, por lo que hubo un poco de todo en este capítulo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis bellas!**

 **¡Ya estamos muy cerca del final! Tan solo nos quedan la W, X, Y, Z, las letras a las que más difícil me ha sido conseguirles palabra. Próximo capítulo la W: Existen varios tipos. ¿Eso es la pista? Sí, es rara, lo sé (?**

 **¡Me creé un feisbuk! *aplausos y ovaciones*, el cual utilizaré para comunicarme con ustedes, para avisar sobre las actualizaciones, contar novedades de esta y de futuras historias, publicar fragmentos de lo que voy escribiendo, y simplemente para charlar un rato con todas aquellas personas que quieran agregarme. Varias me han animado a hacérmelo, tal vez seamos poquitas en un principio pero por algún lado se empieza, ¿no? El enlace lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y como siempre, ¡gracias!**

 **Besos especiales mandados por Shaoran sabor a tabaco,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	23. W de whisky

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; CarGian; roxelanali; Solchu02; martu-de-li; chococat825; Giselle Jay; Cloudy Nights; RoseAllyWhitPotter17; Naty-chankawaii; Evyleen Ianlev; Yuki90; DianaMounr.**

W de whisky

Podía decir, sin exagerar, que mi cabeza se encontraba retumbando. El estridente sonido de la música que salía de los parlantes -que al parecer estaban situados en todos los rincones de la casa-, entraba por mis oídos, amenazando con destrozar mis tímpanos y prometiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza durante el día siguiente.

Había visitado cada habitación del lugar en busca de un sitio tranquilo donde pudiera al menos escuchar mis pensamientos, pero la música llegaba a todos lados, y a aquellos donde no, estaban ocupados por parejas demasiado melosas. Ir afuera no era una opción; a pesar de estar a fines de invierno, las temperaturas en la noche podían ser bastante bajas y lo que menos quería era sufrir de hipotermia o neumonía.

—¡Sakura! —escuché milagrosamente a Tomoyo, quien caminaba en mi dirección entre un montón de cuerpos que, más que bailar, parecían estar convulsionando—. Al fin te encuentro, te desapareciste durante más de media hora. Creí que te habías ido con algún chico.

—Intentaba buscar un lugar más pacífico.

—¿Pacífico? Sakura, estamos en una fiesta.

—En la fiesta del demente de tu novio, lo sé. Pero dime, ¿es sano escuchar música tan fuerte? En cualquier momento algún vecino podría llamar a la policía.

—Eriol no tiene vecinos que se quejen —calmó mi amiga—, si no querías venir podrías habérmelo dicho.

—Ese es el problema, que te dije que no quería venir.

—¡Arriba esos ánimos, Sakurita! —exclamó haciéndose la incomprendida ante el hecho de haber sido quien me extorsionó para venir—. He visto como un montón de chicos te miran, podrías aunque sea considerar bailar con alguno.

—No me interesa ningún chico, sabes que solo…

—Li no vino esta noche —cortó sutilmente—, disfruta con cualquier otro de nuestros compañeros, ¡diviértete que la noche es joven aún!

Sin decir más, se fue dejándome completamente sola nuevamente entre toda aquella multitud que no paraba de bailar y cantar al ritmo de las canciones que se iban sucediendo.

Realmente odiaba ser tan débil con mis decisiones ya que de no haber sido por eso, en ese momento podría encontrarme acostada en mi cama, disfrutando del calor que me daban mis cobertores y de la suavidad de mi almohada. En cambio, estaba en una fiesta, muriendo de sed, de dolor de cabeza y de calor. Mejor no podía ser.

En busca de poder calmar algunas de mis tantas quejas mentales, fui a la barra improvisada que habían armado en el salón de la casa de Eriol, para conseguir algo para tomar y que en lo posible no tuviera demasiado alcohol; lo que menos quería era terminar haciendo algo vergonzoso frente a toda la preparatoria.

—¿Tienen cerveza? —pregunté a uno de los chicos que estaba encargado de las bebidas. Asintió—, ¿podrías traerme una?

—¿Realmente tomarás eso? —la voz a mis espaldas hizo que sonriera automáticamente. Se suponía que él no vendría, sin embargo ahí estaba con su sonrisa burlona, colocándose a mi lado—. Olvida la cerveza —le dijo al chico—, tráenos una botella de whisky, sé que Eriol compró algunas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran? Se suponía que no venías. Aguarda un momento… ¿whisky? —miré con horror como ya habían ido por la famosa bebida sin poderlo yo evitar—. Yo no quiero whisky, no me gusta.

—¿Lo has probado?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no sabes si te gusta.

—¿Por qué viniste de todos modos?

Cuando el novio de Tommy nos había invitado a su famosa fiesta, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los invitados habían aceptado asistir; mirando la cantidad de personas dentro de la casa se podía comprobar que la mayoría había cumplido su promesa. Shaoran, en cambio, por primera vez perteneció a ese uno por ciento que se negó. Esa noche debía tener una cena importante con su madre y una familia conocida que, por lo que tenía entendido, estaba relacionada a los Li en los negocios. Encontrar a mi amigo en ese lugar, me causaba más intriga y sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

—La cena se canceló —explicó tamborileando los dedos impaciente en la madera—. En mi casa no ocurre nada interesante nunca, por lo que venir a la fiesta de Eriol fue mi mejor opción. No me la quería perder de cualquier modo… siempre pasan cosas interesantes. Mira, ahí viene nuestro pedido —el chico había vuelto para entregarle rápido a Shaoran aquella botella de líquido ámbar oscuro.

—Shaoran, yo realmente quería mi cerveza. Quiero calmar la sed, no emborracharme.

—Vamos, enana —posó su mano en mi cintura y empezó a guiarme entre la gente—. No seas aguafiestas. Hay que divertirse.

—Eres el segundo en decirme lo mismo.

—Por algo será.

De alguna forma que pareció mágica y milagrosa, Shaoran logró encontrar un sofá amplio para que quepamos los dos; lo bueno no era solo el hecho de que podría descansar mis pies de aquellos dolorosos tacos, sino que también podrías descansar los oídos de la fuerte música. Por alguna razón incomprensible para mi cabeza, allí parecía todo más calmo.

Suspiré de alivio cuando me lancé sobre el cojín, y durante los segundos siguientes me dediqué a cerrar los ojos y respirar tranquilidad. Claro está, hasta que Shaoran se propuso arruinarla.

—Shaoran, aleja esa botella de mi rostro —dije cuando sentí el aroma a alcohol demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

—No niegues que te ha tentado. Tiene un olor exquisito.

—¿Qué tienes en la nariz? Huele horrible —hice una mueca de asco para darle mayor veracidad a mis palabras.

—Pruébalo una vez, solo una, y dejaré de molestarte y me iré a un rincón a terminar la botella solo.

Dudé cuando vi que extendió el whisky en mi dirección con la clara intención de que lo tome y lo beba. En un instante pude recordar las mil y una amenazas que Touya me había hecho con respecto al alcohol y a las consecuencias que tendría si algún día llegaba a encontrarme en estado de ebriedad. Mi vida corría riesgo por más tonto que sonara, pero ver a Shaoran con su rostro retador y su sonrisa burlesca en plan "no lo beberás porque eres una miedosa", hizo que perdiera cualquier rastro de cordura y bebiera un sorbo largo, como si de agua se tratara.

Era amargo. Y quemaba.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y una tos que empezó a florecer de mi garganta, en busca de calmar el ardor que sentía por dentro. ¿Quién podía tomar eso en su sano juicio?

—¡Esto es horrible! —exclamé con la voz rasposa. No oí replica alguna, lo cual me extrañó; al mirar a Shaoran, éste fruncía los labios, aunque no lograron pasar dos segundos cuando su risa resonó, siendo escuchada aún por encima de la música—. ¿Y ahora que es tan gracioso?

—¿Nunca has tomado whisky, Sakura? —preguntó aún divertido—, ¡oh, Dios! Tendrías que haber visto tu rostro.

—No le veo lo gracioso.

—Créeme, lo es —respiró hondo recuperando todo el aire perdido por la risa—, en verdad eres una cría para beber.

—No lo soy —negué ofendida.

—Si lo eres.

En un arranque de locura y valentía por demostrar que no era lo que mi amigo decía, le quité la botella de whisky que anteriormente el me había sacado, y nuevamente le di un sorbo, pero esta vez no tan profundo. Seguía igual de amargo, sin embargo no quemó tanto como la primera vez, tal vez porque el segundo trago había sido más corto o porque mi garganta había quedado adormecida con el primero.

Shaoran no quitaba su mirada divertida de mí, y lo que al principio para mí resultó ser un desafío, luego perdió sentido. En algún momento de la noche todo pareció nublarse en mi mente y las paredes habían cobrado vida girando a mí alrededor; estaba mareada y la botella ya no tenía nada en su interior.

—¡Sha-o-ran! —dije tratando de no trabarme con las sílabas—, te has tomado todo el whisky, no sabía que te gustara tanto —le enseñé la botella que aun llevaba en mi mano—. ¡Está completamente vacía!

—Sakura —dijo suavemente quitándome el recipiente de mis manos y dejándolo lejos de mi alcance—, te lo has tomado tú.

—¡Quiero más! —hice un mohín—, ¡Shaoran, consígueme más!

—Si hubiese sabido que te emborracharías de esa forma te hubiese dejado con tu cerveza y yo con mi whisky…

Shaoran siguió hablando, lo notaba porque sus labios seguían moviéndose, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Me perdí observándolo; no podía explicar la razón, pero encontraba a mi amigo más atractivo de lo normal; quizás era por el efecto de todo el whisky que según Shaoran yo sola había bebido.

La forma en que sus labios parecían danzar en su boca me estaba dejando hipnotizada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, quizás por el calor, quizás por el alcohol o tal vez por la risa que lo había vuelto a contagiar en ese momento y que estaba alegrando mis oídos. Su cabello achocolatado, revuelvo y con algunos rastros de transpiración, lejos de parecerme asqueroso, me parecía lo más sexy que había visto esa noche.

—Shaoran —corté a lo que sea que estaba diciendo—. Sha-aoran —repetí su nombre que siempre me había parecido lindo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sabes, Shaoran —mordí mi labio inferior—, hoy te encuentras sumamente apuesto —su rostro se tornó serio y sorprendido, sus ojos se agrandaron y su mejillas se colorearon aún más de lo que ya estaban. Se veía sumamente adorable.

—Sakura, no sabes lo que dices, tomaste todo el contenido de la botella de whisky tú sola. Estás borracha.

—Siempre me gustaste, Shaoran —continué ignorando sus palabras y tratando de que las mías no salgan arrastradas—, creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Enamorada de mí? —preguntó más sorprendido—, ¿hablas en serio?

—Eres tan lindo —susurré acercándome a él para abrazarlo de una manera un tanto extraña, un tanto incómoda—. Eres un excelente mejor amigo, y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Con mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí como su respiración estaba más acelerada de lo normal, siendo esto algo poco común teniendo en cuenta que Shaoran era más bien tranquilo. Aspiré la fragancia varonil que siempre lo rodeaba, y una sensación de éxtasis me invadió. Se sentía tan bien estando así.

—Sabes qué, Shaoran —me enderecé para así poder mirar su rostro sin ningún tipo de impedimento—, ahora te besaré.

No le di tiempo a refutar o reaccionar; mis labios se habían posado sobre los suyos antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta. Y el éxtasis que me invadía aumentó considerablemente. Me sentía flotando, no sabía si era el alcohol o porque Shaoran no me rechazaba, sino todo lo contrario. Sea lo que fuera, estaba feliz.

El pequeño detalle de todo esto era que al día siguiente yo no recordaba nada de eso… mi memoria llegaba hasta poco más de media botella del whisky; todo lo que pasó luego, desde mi declaración hasta el beso que le di a Shaoran se había borrado de mi mente sin dejar un pequeño rastro o una mínima pista para que yo descubriera con el tiempo que era lo que había sucedido.

Varios meses después de esa escenita montada en mi borrachera, Shaoran, para ese entonces mi novio oficial, confesó todo lo que había pasado ese día. El horror y el espanto de saber que yo era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas en ese estado de inconsciencia me invadió, por lo que le hice prometer a mi novio que jamás permitiría que yo vuelva a tomar.

Mi primer beso, al fin y al cabo, no había sido el que yo siempre había creído que era, pero lo seguiría catalogando así. Después de todo no recordaba cómo había sido realmente el primero, y eso me molestaba profundamente.

Shaoran también me comentó el hecho de que, desde ese día, en el que una atrevida Sakura hizo acto de aparición confesando sus sentimientos y robándole un beso, el whisky, razón por la cual yo había hecho todo eso, se convirtió en su bebida preferida y predilecta, hasta el punto en que en nuestro departamento siempre había una botella de él, de la misma marca incluso, del que habíamos bebido años atrás.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y aquí un nuevo capítulo, que debo admitir, disfruté muchísimo escribir. Jamás había embriagado a Sakura (? por lo que fue realmente divertido hacerlo… sobre todo por sus "consecuencias".**

 **Para alegría de todas hubo más de los sonrojos de Shaoran que tan locas pueden volvernos, es tan hermoso, tan adorable, tan asdfasdfasdf. Yo también quiero emborracharme y "aprovecharme" de él (/*-*)/**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si es así, me lo hagan saber :D ¡Llegamos a los 400 reviews! ¡Aplausos para todos! Y gracias por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me brindan.**

 **Próximo capítulo la X: La respuesta es más simple de lo que ustedes creen ;)**

 **Besos sabor a chocolate negro,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	24. X de Xiao Lang

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; Solchu02; Naty-chankawaii; Evyleen Ianlev; roxelanali; Ishy-24; DianaMounr; Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26; Guest; serenity-princess; Martu-De-Li; Yuki90; naomi-quintana44; Camili; Coraline T; Sofitkm; Cloudy Nights; Alejandra Darcy; jesloga; SakuXShaoForever; chococat815; RoseAllyWhitPotter17; mango morrison; MoritaAzul; CarGian; Kyary-Chan13; Alice2512.**

X de Xiao Lang

Shaoran había nacido en Hong Kong, China, al igual que toda su familia. A la edad de tan solo ocho años, y tras la muerte de su padre, Hien Li, había llegado junto a su madre, Ieran Li, y sus cuatro hermanas, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei y Shiefa, a Japón, su país actual de residencia, donde hacía unos años se había inscripto en la primaria de Tomoeda; y donde finalmente yo lo conocí.

Quien no supiera la historia detrás de Shaoran, era muy poco probable que se diera cuenta de su verdadero origen chino; a pesar de que sus rasgos eran un tanto más afilados, hablaba perfectamente el japonés, por lo que únicamente alguien con un muy buen oído podría escuchar el acento casi imperceptible que tenía al hablar.

Me gustaba ser una de esas personas que tenían el placer de escuchar esas sutilezas.

Pocas veces hablaba su idioma natal, siendo estas cuando se comunicaba con algún familiar lejano, o por el contrario, cuando se enojaba y descargaba toda su bronca, rencor e ira con insultos y otras barbaridades pronunciadas en chino, que, para suerte mía, jamás me habían sido dedicadas. Aunque jamás me atreví a preguntar que era exactamente lo que decía, por alguna razón me imaginaba que la respuesta no me agradaría.

A pesar de sus orígenes y de que gran parte de su familia fuese muy apegada a las costumbres, él, particularmente, parecía no querer seguir esas reglas ancestrales que existían desde antes de que naciera, demostrando una vez más lo rebelde que podía llegar a ser. Aquello también suponía un problema, sobre todo para su madre: Shaoran pertenecía al clan Li, quizás uno de los más antiguos, importantes e influyentes de todo China, y tras la muerte de su padre, él quedaba como heredero del puesto en la cabeza de su familia, lo que le daba enormes responsabilidades.

Durante su adolescencia, cuando me había hecho amiga y luego novia del castaño, Shaoran se encontraba bastante reticente ante esto, negándose a toda costa, pese a los intentos de convencerlo por parte de su madre, de sus hermanas y hasta de mi misma. Luego de cumplir la mayoría de edad y con el pasar del tiempo, terminó por resignarse, encargándose de sus tareas; tareas que al fin y al cabo terminaron por gustarle, dedicándoles el tiempo que se merecían sin rechistar, si dolores de cabeza y sin males humores.

Siendo yo su novia y futura esposa, los viajes a China acompañando a Shaoran para cumplir con su trabajo, se hicieron cada vez más comunes, y en uno de esos tantos viajes fue cuando escuché por primera vez el "verdadero" nombre de mi novio.

Xiao Lang era la forma por como lo llamaban en China. Nunca antes lo había escuchado, ni siquiera dicho por Ieran o alguna de mis cuñadas, por lo que mi sorpresa ante ese apelativo le resultó graciosa a él.

—¿Xiao Lang? —pregunté extrañada y confundida—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué te llaman así?

—Mi nombre es Xiao Lang, Sakura —explicó con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ante mi ignorancia.

—¿Xiao Lang? ¿Entonces no te llamas Shaoran? —cuestioné hecha un enredo, aún más confundida, tratando de acomodar la nueva información en mi cabeza—. No entiendo nada, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarte ahora?

—Shaoran es la pronunciación japonesa de mi nombre chino Xiao Lang, tú puedes llamarme como te guste, aunque sería extraño que luego de tantos años empieces a referirte a mí como "Xiao Lang".

Luego de eso, muchas otras veces volví a escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma, y poco a poco comencé a tomarle el gusto, ya dejando de sonarle tan raro a mis extranjeros oídos.

También supe el verdadero significado de este. Cada vez que lo pronunciaba, las palabras "pequeño lobo" hacían acto de presencia en mis pensamientos.

Hay que admitir que, sabiendo eso, mi postura sobre que el nombre le quedaba perfecto era cada vez más fuerte. Era como hecho a su medida y no podía imaginármelo con ningún otro. Shaoran en verdad se veía como un pequeño lobo; con sus ojos ámbares a veces oscuros, otras brillantes, pero siempre igual de profundos, igual de misteriosos; con su personalidad callada y solitaria; con su aire de superioridad que parecía llevar consigo a cualquier lugar al que fuese… todo en él parecía encajar perfectamente con el significado del nombre que llevaba.

Y a mí me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Quedaba bonito en él y se oía aún mejor pronunciado, ya sea en chino o en japonés.

—Xiao Lang —dije lentamente, como si estuviese saboreando cada sílaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él distraído mientras leía un grueso libro en nuestra cama.

—Nada —me encogí de hombros—, simplemente me gusta pronunciarlo. Xiao Lang. Suena lindo.

—Es extraño que digas mi nombre cada cinco minutos —dijo divertido—, voy a pensar que estas enamorada de mí.

—Por supuesto que no —negué seriamente—. Estoy enamorada de tu sensual nombre, es esta la verdadera razón por la que me casaré contigo, no por ti.

—Qué graciosa —hizo notar su sarcasmo—. Reconoce que te mueres por mí.

—Quizás le ponga tu nombre a mi hijo —dije ignorándolo.

—Querrás decir nuestro hijo.

—¿Nuestro? ¿Quién dijo que tú ibas a ser el padre? —le pregunté divertida ante las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de Shaoran a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

—Me harás enojar, Sakura.

El tema quedó olvidado y él tomó su venganza haciéndome cosquillas durante cerca de quince minutos sin parar. Sentía mis ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos, las mejillas arder y la mandíbula adolorida por haber reído y gritado por clemencia durante tantos minutos. Había chillado y pataleado, sin embargo Shaoran no se había compadecido, sino hasta que se aburrió o se cansó de reír a mi par.

Minutos después todo el cansancio que tenía acumulado por todo el trabajo, yendo de aquí para allá, pareció consumirlo, quedando completa y casi instantáneamente dormido a mi lado en la cama.

Lo observé tan relajado y tranquilo, sin el ceño fruncido, como un ángel, y sentí que definitivamente podría enamorarme cada día más de aquel hombre que había llegado desde China dispuesto a robarme el corazón, aunque él no supiera esto.

Acaricié su castaña y suave cabellera, mientras imaginaba lo que minutos atrás le había dicho. Hasta el momento nunca habíamos mencionado el hecho de tener hijos, éramos muy jóvenes y aun nos quedaba un largo trecho juntos por delante, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sería en verdad un sueño ser madre de un pequeño, sabiendo que el castaño sería el padre.

Tener un mini Shaoran. Un mini Xiao Lang. Otro pequeño lobo en la familia.

Ante la sola idea sonreí.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Me tardé más de lo debido, más aun teniendo en cuenta que el capítulo fue un tanto corto, pero realmente estuve bastante ocupada con mis estudios y haciendo tareas y demases cosas. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, y aquí está la nueva actualización.**

 **Al igual que Sakura, me la pase diciendo y escribiendo "Xiao Lang" y en verdad tampoco me canso, es tan hermoso *¬* Y sobre los últimos pensamientos de la castaña… definitivamente moriría de amor con un mini Shaoran *o***

 **¡Quedan dos capítulos! No quiero terminar T-T, estoy bastante negada con respecto a eso, pero me alivia bastante saber que aún falta la parte del castaño.**

 **Y la anteúltima actualización será la Y, claramente. Es algo que, además de estar relacionado con Shaoran, se relacionará en cierta forma con Sakura.**

 **Besos sabor a naranja,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	25. Y de yerno

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Maria Angel SH; DianaMounr; roxelanali; Cloudy Nights; mango morrison ; Naty-chankawaii.**

Y de yerno

Caminé por los largos pasillos del instituto completamente ensimismada, pensando en cuál debería ser la forma correcta de abordar cierto tema de conversación con Shaoran. Giré en una esquina y suspiré por el agotamiento mental que tenía; necesitaba hablar con el castaño sí o sí, no podía retrasarlo más. Ya vería después cual sería su reacción, solo esperaba que se lo tomara para bien y no se pusiera histérico.

—¡Sakura! —su característica voz hizo eco en el pasillo tomándome por sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tus clases?

—Supongo que tú te escapaste —concluí al verlo caminar con aire tan despreocupado—. Faltó uno de los profesores, estaba yendo al baño —expliqué.

—Estás en lo cierto con lo que a mí respecta —sonrió—. Es una linda sorpresa encontrarte, podré robarte un beso para aliviar mis penas por tu ausencia.

—Eres un dramático —dije divertida mientras él se acercaba a mis labios—. Tenemos que hablar, Shaoran.

—Arruinaste el momento —dijo alejándose como si de pronto yo quemara—. ¿Es bueno o malo?

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro —me encogí de hombros—, es algo de lo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hablar.

—Odio tener que admitirlo, pero realmente me estas asustando, enana.

—Hablaremos bien en la tarde —dije comenzando a caminar hasta que su mano tomó la mía para impedirme dar un paso más—. Shaoran ahora no puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué? Tu profesor no vino y yo no planeo regresar a clase hasta después del almuerzo. ¿Me dejarás con la duda carcomiéndome?

—Estoy con Tomoyo y le dije que no tardaría en volver, ya sabes cómo se pone ella cuando tardo más de la cuenta… es capaz de llamarme a través de los parlantes del instituto.

Con mala gana soltó el agarre y se despidió con un casto beso para luego seguir deambulando por los pasillos en dirección contraria a la mía.

Minutos después volvía a estar Tomoyo que pacientemente había esperado mi retorno bajo el árbol de cerezo al que ya se le estaban empezando a caer las hojas por el frío que iniciaba en la temporada de otoño. Sonrió al verme y con un ademán indicó que me sentara a su lado.

—Me he cruzado con Shaoran —le comuniqué mientras jugaba con el césped entre mis dedos.

—¿Y le has dicho? —preguntó curiosa observado a todos nuestros compañeros de salón que al igual que nosotras disfrutaban del tiempo libre.

—Aún no sé cómo.

—No es tan difícil, Sakurita —y tomando mi mano entre las suyas agregó—, creo que el joven Li será muy comprensivo.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté irónica—. En cuanto le diga, saldrá corriendo lejos de mí.

—No seas exagerada, Sak —rió—, ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Y quería creerle, pero realmente se me hacía muy difícil.

Las clases se sucedieron, y para cuando me di cuenta la jornada había llegado a su fin. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no tenía excusas para evitar a Shaoran, quien exigió en cada momento que me vio por que le dijera que era de lo que tenía para decirle.

Salí del instituto a paso lento, segura de que si un caracol competía conmigo éste ganaría; el castaño estaría esperándome en la entrada de la preparatoria y quería retrasar el momento. Por más que Tomoyo dijera que no era tan terrible no podía evitar creer que sí. De solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorría mi columna erizándome los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué tal la última clase? —preguntó cuando estuve frete suyo, fingiendo estar relajado, aunque ambos sabíamos que en el fondo la intriga lo carcomía—. ¿Quieres que lleve tu bolso? —y sin darme tiempo a responder me lo quitó, cargándoselo al hombro.

—Gracias —susurré jugando con el borde de mi falda mientras empezábamos a andar sin dirección—. Sobre lo que te dije…

—No te preocupes por eso —cortó—, entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello ahora. Perdóname por haberte insistido tanto.

—Es muy comprensivo de tu parte, Shaoran —sonreí y tomé su mano para que enredáramos nuestro dedos en un tierno gesto—, pero me gustaría hablarte de ello ahora.

—Adelante.

—Bueno —comencé—, la verdad es que no es nada preocupante, lo siento si te he hecho imaginar que así era. Es solo que es algo que me pone nerviosa, tensa. Tommy dice que debo relajarme, pero simplemente no puedo, es algo que me supera —terminé mi discurso con una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Y de qué trata todo esto que te pone en ese estado?

—Quiero presentarte ante mi padre…

—Sakura —rió—, ya conozco a tu-

—…como mi novio.

Habían sido nulas las veces que había visto a Shaoran pálido y con una pizca de pánico en sus ojos, pero hoy más que nunca comprendía el hecho de que se pusiera en ese estado. En su lugar, yo también me habría puesto así.

Sí, como él había dicho, ya conocía a Fujitaka Kinomoto. El verdadero problema era que mi padre lo conocía a él como Shaoran Li, el "amigos de su pequeña hija", y no como el novio que ahora era. De las veces que me había ido a visitar a mi casa en las pocas semanas que llevábamos de relación, siempre hacíamos lo posible para disimular frente a mi padre. ¿La razón? Si bien él era tranquilo y extremadamente bondadoso, ninguno de los dos nos hacíamos con la idea de cómo reaccionaría al saber que su única hija tenía ya novio. Shaoran había sido el único con ese título, por lo cual no podíamos basarnos en historiales de mi antigua e inexistente vida amorosa.

El castaño fue recobrando poco a poco la compostura y el color en su rostro, para al final concluir con que era una buena idea contarle a mi padre sobre nosotros; no debíamos retrasar las cosas, por lo que era preferible que se enterara por boca nuestra y no por terceros o en algún descuido que pudiéramos tener cerca suyo.

Terminamos organizando para que mañana viniera a almorzar a casa, no solo porque estaría mi padre durante todo el día ya que no trabajaba, sino también por otra razón aún más relevante: no estaría Touya, y eso suponía un alivio para todos aquellos que no querían ver la sangre correr.

A la mañana siguiente compré todo lo necesario en el mercado y me dispuse a preparar la comida temprano para evitar cualquier improvisto. Mi padre estaba feliz con que Shaoran nos acompañara en el almuerzo, aludiendo con que era el mejor amigo que podía encontrar en Tomoeda y que estaba feliz de que nos lleváramos tan bien. Cabe destacar que cuando dijo eso me atraganté con mi propia saliva, casi muriendo en el acto.

—Un placer tenerte en nuestra casa, Shaoran —escuché desde la cocina como mi padre saludaba a mi novio.

—El placer es mío, señor Kinomoto.

—No tienes por qué ser tan formal, ya eres como parte de la familia. Sakura está en la cocina, por si la buscas.

Compartieron otro par de palabras que no alcancé a oír y a los pocos segundos Shaoran apareció a mis espaldas, caminando a paso lento. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura, abrazándome tiernamente y crispándome los nervios en el acto.

—Puede entrar mi padre en cualquier momento —susurré.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará de lo nuestro —dijo divertido besando mi cuello.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamé tratando de deshacerme de él—, harás que queme la comida.

Rió, pero para mí alivio decidió darme un respiro, ayudándome con el resto de las cosas que faltaban. Media hora después ya estábamos los tres sentados a la mesa comiendo, Shaoran y yo claramente tensos y un Fujitaka sumamente relajado que intentaba sacar tema de conversación cada vez que esta faltaba.

—Tenemos que contarte algo —le comuniqué cuando hubimos terminado el almuerzo, sabiendo que era el mejor momento para hablar, evitando que alguien muriera ahogado con un trozo de pasta.

—Cuánto misterio —dijo riendo—, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

—No —negué rápidamente—, no es nada malo, despreocúpate. Ambos queremos decirte algo importante —Fujitaka dirigió su mirada de forma rápida al aludido y sonrió tranquilo, señal clara de que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que teníamos que decir—. Shaoran y yo somos novios —dije rápidamente y de manera concisa.

Automáticamente, tanto el castaño como yo miramos el rostro de mi padre para intentar adivinar que era lo que nos depararía, pero allí solo pudimos ver su relajada sonrisa que en ningún momento se había borrado y que no se veía en lo absoluto forzada.

—¿Era eso? —preguntó como si se tratara de un tema trivial—, pensé que me dirían otra cosa.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunté sorprendida, Shaoran no emitía palabra alguna.

—En lo absoluto. Ya sospechaba que ustedes se traían algo entre manos. Me alegra que hayan tenido la confianza de contármelo formalmente, eso habla muy bien de ustedes —sonrió ampliamente—. Estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos.

Si dijera que mi mandíbula había llegado hasta el suelo por la sorpresa, era claro que no exageraba; Shaoran estaba en las mismas condiciones, o quizás aún más sorprendido. Instantes después me había abalanzado sobre mi padre de la felicidad, mientras que el castaño, de manera respetuosa, agradecía la confianza que había depositado sobre él al aceptarlo como mi novio sin ningún tipo de problema.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Shaoran. Es un placer tenerte como yerno.

—¡¿Qué?!

El estridente grito seguido de un fuerte portazo resonó por toda la casa. Sentí como perdía el color en mi rostro, quedando helada instantáneamente. Mi padre sonreía divertido, mientras Shaoran empezaba a respirar de forma acelerada. Touya había llegado antes de tiempo; el fin del mundo había llegado.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **¡Oh, Dios! Llegó Touya cuando menos lo tendría que haber hecho… dejé un pequeñísimo final abierto para que sean libres de imaginar que fue lo que sucedió jajaja.**

 **Y por segunda vez… ¡Oh, Dios! Queda sólo un capítulo, entraré en un estado inmenso de depresión.**

 **Bueno, mis queridas y hermosas lectoras, no queda más que decir que espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ya que es casi el último… la recta final se hace cada vez más corta.**

 **Como siempre y aunque suene repetitivo: ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Realmente fui bendecida con un grupo de lectoras increíble (Lo sé, me estoy poniendo dramática… pero no, lo peor viene en la próxima actualización jajaja)**

 **Para la última letra no daré pista, quiero dejarla al azar de sus mentes, después de todo es el último capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que tengan un muy buen comienzo de semana mis diablitas (?**

 **Besos sabor a mousse de limón,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


	26. Z de zorro

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque ella tenía una palabra de la A a la Z para describirlo.**

* * *

 **¡Favor de leer las notas finales!**

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Cloudy Nights; Camili.**

Z de zorro

La imagen que el espejo me devolvió hizo que algo dentro de mí se removiera. Las traicioneras lágrimas quisieron escapar rodando por mis mejillas, pero con una rápida y profunda respiración logré evitarlo; Tomoyo se había tomado demasiado tiempo con mi maquillaje y arruinarlo no estaba en mis planes de ese día.

—Te ves… hermosa —susurró ella casi sin aliento—. Es como un sueño.

Simplemente asentí. Sabía que si llegaba a pronunciar palabra alguna, un torrente de emociones me invadiría haciendo que terminara por llorar. Mi imagen reflejada en el espejo, con el blanco vestido que ese día usaría para mi boda, con el cabello recogido de manera elegante, con el maquillaje colocado en el lugar debido; todo eso solo lograba robarme el aliento.

El día finalmente había llegado.

—¡Dios, Sakura! —exclamó Tomoyo mientras acomodaba la falda—, realmente te envidio. No habrá jamás una novia tan bella como tú.

—Exageras, Tommy —sonreí divertida—, estoy segura que si llegaras a casarte, tú te verías realmente hermosa. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté preocupada al ver como pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus brillantes ojos—, ¿por qué lloras?

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga vaya a casarse.

Nuevamente tuve que hacer todos los intentos posibles para no terminar llorando como un bebé. Ese día realmente tenía los sentimientos y las emociones a flor de piel, nunca me había sentido tan emocionada, tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa, tan todo al mismo tiempo. Y como para no, no todos los días te casas con el amor de tu vida.

—A Shaoran se le caerá la baba con solo verte.

—Si es que no escapa antes —bromeé.

—Él no es de esos novios que huyen de la iglesia, pero si lo hace —agregó—, yo misma me encargaré de cazarlo —por la sonrisa en su rostro supe que el comentario no lo había hecho en broma; Tomoyo era capaz de hacer toda una persecución o "cacería" para intentar recuperar al novio. Aunque estaba segura que no era únicamente eso lo que la mente perversa de mi amiga imaginaba.

Durante la siguiente hora Tommy se encargó de ultimar los detalles y corroborar que todo estuviera en su lugar pese a haberlo revisado minutos antes. En momentos como ese ella parecía estar aún más nerviosa y pendiente que yo en esas cosas que para mi eran trivialidades, por lo cual agradecía profundamente tenerla a mi lado, habiendo sido mi pilar fundamental en todos esos meses que habían pasado y aún en todos los meses que nos quedarían por delante como mejores amigas.

—Ya es hora —susurró con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Abandonamos su casa en un clásico coche negro para dirigirnos hasta la iglesia donde daría el gran paso en mi vida. Las manos estuvieron temblándome todo el tiempo, sin poder controlarlas y sin saber qué hacer realmente con ellas. Los nervios parecieron acrecentarse, sintiendo que me desmayaría en ese mismo momento, momento en que nos detuvimos al final del corto recorrido.

Habíamos elegido una iglesia pequeña, no muy ostentosa ya que no teníamos demasiados invitados ni tampoco queríamos una ceremonia demasiado pomposa. Lo justo y necesario para que fuese un momento único e inolvidable para nosotros. Y ahora estaba frente a ella.

Con la ayuda de Tomoyo bajé del coche, cuidando de que el vestido no se arruinará de ninguna forma posible; estaba a tan solo un palmo de distancia de la entrada por la cual ingresaría y ella quería que todo fuese increíblemente perfecto. Caminamos hasta las puertas donde me dejó completamente sola, deseándome suerte, a la espera de que la música sonara.

Miles de pensamientos y recuerdos me invadieron en esos segundos de soledad. A pesar de que todo parecía tan real, yo lo seguía encontrando como parte de un sueño. Aún me era imposible creer que detrás de esa gran puerta estuviera Shaoran, un desconocido que con el pasar del tiempo terminó volviéndose mi mejor amigo; un novio que estaba a punto de convertirse en mi esposo. Y todo estaba ocurriendo ahora.

La melodía del Ave María empezó a sonar minutos después, dándome la señal de entrada.

El momento había llegado.

Las puertas se abrieron de manera lenta, dejándome a la vista de todos los invitados que rápidamente voltearon a observarme. Por un momento sentí como mi respiración se atoraba en mi garganta, formando un nudo que sentí que era imposible de desatar; por un momento quise salir corriendo de allí, refugiarme en mi departamento, dentro de mi cama y con un montón de mantas encima de mi cuerpo. Por un momento quise muchas cosas… pero cuando vi a Shaoran al final del recorrido, con su impecable traje, y su rostro sorprendido, todo lo demás quedó en el olvido, sintiendo como, a pesar de que el lugar estaba repleto de personas, solo éramos él y yo.

Y al ritmo de la lenta, armoniosa y dulce melodía empecé a acercarme a mi futuro esposo.

Y ahí fue cuando un extraño pensamiento recorrió mi mente.

Todo el mundo, al imaginar un animal que se pareciera a Shaoran, elegía un lobo, no solo por el hecho de que su nombre significara eso mismo, sino porque, precisamente, su personalidad se parecía mucho a la del solitario animal. Si bien yo también escogía el lobo, también me gustaba relacionarlo con otro animal; los zorros.

—Te ves simplemente encantadora, Sakura —pronunció cuando estuve a un palmo de distancia suya—. Perfecta.

—Gracias —susurré sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas—, tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

Finalmente miramos al sacerdote frente a nosotros, quien, con una tierna y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su ya arrugado rostro, comenzó a dar el sermón que correspondía a las bodas.

A mi particularmente me gustaba imaginar a Shaoran como un zorro. Eran animales pequeños y tiernos, pero sin embargo con una gran agudeza mental y dueños de una inteligencia que superaba la de muchos otros animales. Si bien el hombre a mi lado no se caracterizaba por ser muy pequeño, si se veía tierno, por más que intentara ocultarlo; sus sonrojos eran el principal factor que lo delataba. En cuanto a la inteligencia, estaba de más decir que superaba el promedio… o al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

Escuché como el sacerdote seguía con su sermón, dándole mayor poder a sus palabras con los gestos de su rostro y los movimientos de su mano. Shaoran, a mi lado, estaba completamente concentrado y serio. Más allá, una sonriente Tomoyo del brazo de Eriol, quienes se hablaban al oído disimuladamente mientras nadie más los veía. Mi padre y Touya del otro lado, junto con Ieran y sus cuatro hijas.

Otra de las "cualidades" que solían destacar a los pequeños zorros era la astucia y destreza que llevaban consigo de manera innata. Ellos sabían dónde meterse y dónde no; con quién relacionarse y con quién no. Ellos parecían conocer todo en el mundo, todos los trucos que éste ocultaba, saliendo siempre ilesos, siempre con la frente en alto. Shaoran era igual. Él era astuto, parecía siempre estar un paso adelante del resto, parecía saber todo de todos, pero ocultándolo tras su faceta tranquila y misteriosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó susurrante—, te ves algo distraída.

—Todo va perfecto —sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Y era cierto, todo estaba yendo más que perfecto.

Y finalmente, otra de las características que estos animales poseían y que encontraba sumamente interesante entre muchas otras, era que los pequeños resultaban ser unos ladronzuelos. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad, ellos encontraban la forma de robar alimento; no era poco común escuchar historias o fábulas donde los zorros terminaban robando animales de granja o cualquier otra cosa que encontrasen útil para alimentarse.

Y yo me encontré divertida descubriendo que Shaoran era un ladrón.

—Shaoran Li, ¿acepta por esposa a Sakura Kinomoto, serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —respondió mientras colocaba la alianza en mi dedo.

—Y usted, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿acepta por esposo a Shaoran Li, serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —respondí esta vez colocando yo la alianza.

—Por el poder que Dios me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y sus labios, adornados por una bella sonrisa, se posaron sobre los míos, mientras que de fondo podíamos escuchar la alegría proveniente de todos nuestros invitados.

Y pasara lo que pasara yo seguiría encontrando a mi ahora esposo como un ladrón; Shaoran no solo me había robado besos, no solo me había robado suspiros, no solo me había robado sonrisas y lágrimas, no solo me había robado buenos y malos momentos; Shaoran me había robado el corazón, y con este, el alma entera.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y con el final increíblemente cursi, se da por terminada la historia "De la A a la Z".**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y de la historia completa. En verdad para mí ha sido todo un placer trabajar en este proyecto para disfrute de ustedes, ha sido una experiencia muy linda, y me llevo muchas alegrías y buenas conversaciones que he tenido con mis lectoras.**

 **Por última vez, les agradezco profundamente el apoyo que me han dado en estos meses, han sido mi pilar fundamental y la razón de ser de esta historia.**

 **Como muchas ya sabrán, esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego… existirá una segunda parte, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, para alegría de todas. ¿Cuándo comenzaré a publicarlo? Aún no lo sé, pero sé que será pronto, apenas y tenga fecha de publicación no dudaré en hacérselos saber por Facebook y/o en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Como un pedido especial, me gustaría que aquellas personas que me dejen sus comentarios me digan un par de cosas:**

 **-Cuales fueron sus partes/capítulos/escenas favoritas, y cuáles fueron las que menos les gustaron.**

 **-Si hubo algo en la trama de la historia que no les haya agradado.**

 **-Y sobre todo, me gustaría que me "juzgaran" como escritora: si les gusta como escribo, como presento los hechos, como describo los personajes, que cosas mejorarían, que cosas quitarían, etc.**

 **Si quieren no hacerlo, no lo hagan, es una simpleza que pido ya que con sus opiniones sinceras encuentro la forma de mejorar mis historias y mejorarme a mi misma como escritora.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por todo, y espero nos leamos pronto por algún sitio.**

 **Besos especiales sabor a besos de Shaoran,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
